Parce que Paris n'est que notre ombre
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Il était bien plus âgé que moi. C'était cela qui le poussait à me repousser. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Pour lui comme pour moi. Il n'y à que moi qui le comprenne vraiment et il le sait. Quand à moi, j'avais mis toute ma vie entre ses mains." L'histoire d'une jeune Assassin, Adeline, tombée amoureuse de son mentor, Pierre Bellec, alors que Paris prend feu sous la Révolution...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes petits chocolats :D Et me revoici en ce début 2016 (BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !) avec une toute nouvelle histoire ;) pour ceux qui lisent mes fanfictions "Juste pour me souvenir" et "Bella E Scura Illusione", pas de panique, la publication de ce nouveau bébé ne me feront pas prendre du retard dans les deux autres :)**

 **Alors c'est une fois encore sur Assassin's Creed, cette saga de jeu vidéos est une source inépuisable d'inspiration ! J'ai pu récemment jouée à l'avant dernier jeu sorti, c'est à dire "Assassin's Creed Unity" qui fut pour moi un énorme coup de coeur sur presque tout les points, et une fois de plus je suis tombée amoureuse d'un personnage secondaire du jeu : Pierre Bellec, le mentor d'Arno Dorian :)**

 **Contrairement à ce que pourrait penser donc ce premier chapitre, "Parce que Paris n'est que notre ombre" est une histoire sur Pierre Bellec, une histoire d'amour avec une nouvelle héroïne que j'ai crée et qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Le titre, "Parce que Paris n'est que notre ombre" est une manière poétique de souligné la discrétion des Assassins (avec le mot "ombre") mais aussi l'état d'esprit de Pierre Bellec (qui sera aussi celui d'Adeline, mon héroïne) qu'il à la fin et même durant tout le jeu, et c'est aussi une référence à la dernière phrase qu'il prononce avant de mourir "Pour sauver la Confrérie, je réduirai Paris en cendres...".**

 **NOTE : Je ne connais pas Paris comme je connais Rome où même les Caraïbes, je me suis donc entièrement fiée au jeu et à sa map pour décrire les quartiers et les décors, pour décrire leurs noms également. Il y aura peut-être un peu moins de description de décors dans cette fic là bien que je ne promette rien non plus, cela fait parti de mon style d'écriture de décrire les décors donc ça pourrait quand même revenir. Je ne connais pas non plus l'histoire de la Révolution Française comme je connais l'histoire des pirates (Juste pour me souvenir) où celle des Borgia (Bella E Scura Illusione), donc je vais me documenter un peu pour les prochains chapitres mais je ne m'y attarderai pas plus que ne l'exige le jeu par peur de faire des erreurs historiques.**

 **Je doute que cette nouvelle histoire soit particulièrement longue, je sais déjà comment elle doit se finir, et sachez que je resterais le plus fidèle au jeu possible, détestant y être infidèle. J'espère vraiment que cette nouvelle histoire sur les Assassins Français vous plaira, et que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de continuez :D**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse au chapitre, et si cela vous plait, une petite review pour m'encourager ? ;D et même si cela ne vous plait pas, une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer ? XD**

 **Bisous et à bientôt ! :D**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _"J'y pense encore, toujours, encore, et ça tourne en rond_

 _J'y pense autant que le temps nous attend,_

 _Il est ma prison"._

 _("La Sentence", comédie musicale 1789 : Les Amants de la Bastille)._

 _Paris, Porte Saint-Denis._

 _10 janvier 1790._

La Cour des Miracles. Un lieu détesté par les nobles de Paris. Où même par le peuple moyen, avait-elle envie de dire. Ils avaient sans doute en parti raison de détester ces lieux. Cela sentait mauvais à chaque coin de rue, les semblants de bâtisse en bois faisaient peur à voir, mais pas autant que ses habitants. C'était ce que pensait la plupart des gens. Adeline aussi, quelque fois. Mais elle s'était habituée depuis longtemps à ces lieux et elle aurait presque dit qu'elle s'y attachait, des fois.

Pourtant, elle n'y vivait pas, pas plus qu'elle n'y était à l'aise. Mais elle était contrainte d'y passer tous les jours pour rejoindre la taverne où elle travaillait dans les cuisines, « _L'Éclopée_ ». Si elle n'était pas pauvre au point d'aller chercher abri dans la Cour des Miracles, ses revenues était néanmoins suffisamment basses pour qu'elle vive dans les quartiers à peine meilleurs qui l'entourait. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne particulièrement. Adeline se considérait chanceuse d'avoir au moins quelques pièces d'or que lui procurait son petit travail qui lui permettait de manger, à défaut de bien les habiller.

Adeline marcha dans une flaque de boue alors qu'elle regardait de droite à gauche à mesure qu'elle s'aventurait dans la Cour des Miracles. Elle avait beau ne pas craindre spécialement cet endroit, elle savait que cela restait dangereux. N'importe qui l'aurait traitée de folle pour oser s'y aventurer seule au milieu de la nuit. Certes, elle s'habillait comme un garçon mais pas suffisamment pour se cacher des regards, elle portait un pantalon mais ses cheveux noirs et longs étaient lâchés derrière son dos. Impossible de s'y tromper, on ne voyait qu'une fille en elle.

Non, si elle s'habillait en homme, c'est qu'elle trouvait cela plus agréable, voilà tout. Et aussi parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de s'acheter une robe. Les vêtements d'hommes coûtaient moins cher, et elle savait mieux les recoudre que des vêtements féminins. Elle avait appris la couture de sa mère, qui elle-même n'avait jamais que réparer les vêtements de son époux, mort depuis longtemps. Elle sentit une violente pointe au cœur la saisir à cette pensée. Cela avait beau daté de presque neuf ans, la douleur était toujours aussi forte.

Le petit peuple la connaissait bien, à la Porte Saint-Denis. Son nom était Lormay. Adeline Lormay. La fille du défunt Jean Lormay, un joyeux luron apprécié par tous ses voisins. Il travaillait autrefois en tant que garde pour un homme riche et haut placé dans la société qui avait une demeure dans le Marais, tout près de l'ancien Temple, cette prison impressionnante. Il y avait travaillé pendant des années, sans jamais connaître le nom de l'homme pour lequel il protégeait la demeure. Ce qui lui ne lui avait pas porté chance. Qui que ce soit cet homme riche pour lequel avait travaillé son père, il n'avait eu aucune considération pour ses gardes. Alors qu'il subissait une attaque, l'infâme s'était enfui et avait ordonné qu'on ferme chacune des portes derrière lui, laissant les cinq où six gardes qu'il restait enfermé avec les révolutionnaires assoiffés de rage et de sang. Son père en était mort, de même que les autres gardes, à l'exception d'un qui avait réussi à briser une fenêtre et à fuir et qui avait pu raconter ce qui s'était passé. Et qui s'était ensuite perdu dans la Cour des Miracles avant de mourir mystérieusement.

C'était il y a neuf ans. A cette époque-là, Adeline avait 11 ans et vivait une vie plutôt heureuse avec sa mère et son père dans leur modeste appartement situé dans la Porte Saint-Denis. Son père buvait un peu trop mais n'en restait pas moins charmant, aimant passionnément sa petite femme et sa fille chérie. Leur vie était simple mais heureuse. Tout avait basculé avec la mort de son père et cela, Adeline ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Sa mère avait toujours été quelqu'un de fragile. Charlotte Lormay était une femme qui s'occupait de son époux, de sa maison et de son enfant, ce qui lui avait toujours convenu à merveille. Mais une fois son mari décédé, elle avait littéralement sombré dans un gouffre de faiblesse à la simple idée que c'était à elle désormais d'apporter argent et nourriture à la maison. Elle en aurait été totalement incapable. Adeline l'avait compris en regardant sa mère passer ses journées à pleurer dans son lit, à demi consciente, alors que les armoires se vidaient. Elle avait su alors que ce serait à elle de faire vivre la maison.

Cela ne lui avait pas trop posée de problèmes, bizarrement. A cette époque là, elle ne demandait qu'à s'occuper pour ne surtout pas penser à son père et pleurer et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de venir en aide à sa pauvre mère malade. Son père était aimée de beaucoup, ce qui fait que les gens ont eu rapidement pitié de cette gamine de 11 ans qui traînait seule dans les rues de Paris à la recherche d'un quelconque travaille alors qu'elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose à part des sculptures de papiers, ce qui n'intéressait personne. C'est finalement Mélanie, la patronne de la taverne favorite de son père, située dans le Marais, qui avait offert quelque travail à Adeline, lui faisant rapporter des lettres, lui apprenant par la suite à travailler le pain et n'importe quel autre nourriture en cuisine, où elle avait fini par y rester et par en devenir experte. Mélanie n'était pas quelqu'un de très affectueux, elle était du genre bougon et colérique, mais Adeline savait que malgré ses hurlements, elle l'aimait énormément. Elle n'offrait pas du travail au premier venu et même si des fois elle l'épuisait, Adeline aurait eu bien du mal à s'en sortir ces dernières années sans Mélanie et cela elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Les journées étaient dures en cuisine mais cela plaisait à Adeline. Elle aimait se sentir utile à quelque chose et en travaillant avec Mélanie, elle aidait sa mère malade. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa mère se rendait compte d'où venait vraiment l'argent, son esprit s'était détérioré au fil des années et bien souvent, elle croyait son époux encore en vie et demandait à sa fille d'aller lui dire qu'ils allait dîner où de lui demander où il avait bien pu mettre tel où tel objet. Au début, Adeline en pleurait. Par la suite, elle s'y était faite et n'y faisait plus trop attention. Et quelques fois, sa mère avait été lucide et pleurait alors sur leur situation, ce qui avait eu le don d'exaspérer sa fille. Adeline voyait tout les jours en passant par la Cour des Miracles ce qu'était la véritable pauvreté et ni elle ni sa mère n'avait été à plaindre, en comparaison.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère était morte, elle aussi. Décédée il y à peine quelques mois, à force de faiblesse, perdue dans sa douce folie intérieur. Adeline n'avait pas pleurée dans les premiers temps. Et quelque part, elle s'était même senti soulagé de ne plus avoir ce poids à porter sur les épaules, de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter chaque jour que sa mère ne mette le feu par accident à leur appartement alors qu'elle partait au travail, ne plus avoir à supporter ses larmes et ses divagations. Et quand elle avait senti ce soulagement l'envahir le jour où elle était rentrée à la maison et l'avait retrouvé morte dans son lit, elle s'était sentie monstrueuse. La plus horrible des filles qu'on puisse avoir. Et ce sentiment ne l'avait jamais quitté vraiment, même alors qu'elle avait ensuite versée des torrents de larmes pour sa mère, seule dans leur appartement qui lui était alors apparu trop grand pour elle seule. Mélanie lui avait bien proposé d'emménager avec elle après cela et Adeline avait été tentée. Un loyer nettement moins cher a payé, sans compter qu'elle ne vivrait plus avec les souvenirs de ses parents vivants dans cet appartement qu'avait été le leur. Plus de longues routes dangereuses à faire pour rejoindre son travail, plus besoin de traverser la Cour des Miracles. Mais même si elle adorait Mélanie, elle n'était pas certaine de parvenir à la supporter tous les jours. Son fils, Benjamin, qui était un ami cher pour Adeline, lui avait expliqué en long et en large à quel point cela pouvait être horrible de vivre avec sa mère, même si c'était une femme formidable, dans le fond. Elle n'avait cependant pas envie de tester les réveils au saut d'eau glacée jetée sur la figure. Pas la moindre envie, non !

Elle était d'humeur mélancolique, ce soir. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Cela venait peut-être du client qui avait passé sa soirée à chanter des chansons d'amours perdues, soul à une table dans la taverne. Il chantait si fort qu'ils l'entendaient dans les cuisines et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa voix était malheureuse. Peut-être avait-il eu le cœur brisé par une femme. Adeline n'en savait rien, mais il avait eu le don de lui mettre le cafard, ce qu'elle détestait, elle qui savait conserver sa bonne humeur même dans les pires moments de stress des cuisines.

La jeune fille sentit une goutte lui tomber sur la joue et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, sans la moindre étoile, couvert de nuages. Merveilleux. Il allait pleuvoir et elle était encore assez loin de chez elle. Elle accéléra le pas et arriva dans les pires bas fonds de la Cour des Miracles où elle vit des hommes souls couchés par terre, certains levant leurs yeux inconscients vers elle. Elle aurait pu prendre un autre chemin, ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été quelqu'un de conscient, mais cela lui prendrait le double du temps à aller et venir. Mais elle ne craignait pas les hommes de la Cour des Miracles. Certes, beaucoup la dévisageait et elle avait déjà subi des agressions, mais le poignard qu'elle cachait dans son pantalon et sa maniabilité à s'en servir l'avait toujours sauvé jusque ici. Ce poignard appartenait jadis à son père. Vu sa richesse apparente, elle était certaine qu'il l'avait volé quelque part où gagner à un pari, car il n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de s'offrir un tel objet. L'acier était aiguisé et brillant, et de l'or y était incrusté dans le milieu et le manche était si solide qu'il servait aussi bien d'arme que la lame elle-même et il était parsemé de pierres précieuses noires, des onyx. Elle aurait pu vendre cette arme pour gagner de l'argent, comme elle avait vendu bien des affaires de son père et de sa mère pour payer le loyer lors des mois difficile, lorsque les affaires de la taverne marchaient mal mais elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de se séparer de cette arme. C'était ce qu'il lui restait de son père, bien qu'elle doute qu'il s'en ait réellement servi un jour. Mais elle, elle s'en servait. Benjamin savait très bien se battre après avoir passé des années à vivre dans le Sud de la France où son père était soldat et lorsqu'il revenait, souvent, à Paris pour voir sa mère, il acceptait toujours de l'entraîner avec son poignard et lui prêtait également son épée pour le lui enseigner. Elle avait l'impression que Benjamin la prenait des fois pour un garçon, mais il l'aimait bien et elle aussi. Grâce à lui, elle était fière aujourd'hui d'être parfaitement capable de se défendre tant qu'elle avait sa lame près d'elle et un jour, elle s'était jurée de s'acheter une belle et fine épée. Elle économisait déjà pour cela. Après tout, avec tout le travail qu'elle avait fait jusque ici pour sa mère, pour la maison, elle estimait être en droit aujourd'hui de s'offrir un petit plaisir même si cela lui prendrait du temps pour obtenir la somme nécessaire.

Adeline sentit alors un mouvement dans l'obscurité derrière, une ombre se mouvant qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle prit grand soin de ne pas changer le rythme de ses pas ni de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, de toute manière elle n'en avait pas besoin. Comme bien souvent, quelques délurés l'avait pris en filature et attendait l'occasion pour la pousser dans un coin sombre et isolé où ils pourrait abuser d'elle. Elle était habituée à ces violeurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y avait à faire. Jusque ici, elle avait toujours su gérer et elle prit son poignard en main. Elle n'avait absolument pas peur. Au contraire, elle dirait même qu'elle était quelque peu excitée et impatiente. Le danger avait toujours cet effet là sur elle. L'attente du combat l'enivrait littéralement. Elle était toujours satisfaite de voir l'air éberlué des hommes qui l'attaquaient, totalement pris au dépourvu qu'une femme puisse leur résister. C'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus jouissif, en réalité. Leur surprise. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait contrainte de tourner à gauche pour prendre la direction de chez elle et elle passerait devant une obscure allé qui menait à un cul de sac qu'elle avait souvent remarqué en passant par là à cause de sa mauvaise odeur. Elle était certaine que pour eux, ce serait l'occasion et elle se tenait prête.

Et en effet, quand elle tourna au croisement des battisses en bois pourri, elle sentit une main lui saisir brusquement le bras tandis qu'une voix surexcitée lança :

\- Attends, ma jolie, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Adeline saisit alors son poignard, se retournant d'un coup dans l'intention de le planter dans le ventre de l'homme qui la tenait, mais alors qu'elle allait donner le coup, elle vit une ombre passer derrière l'homme et d'un coup, une main passa si vite devant la gorge de l'homme qu'elle aurait été incapable de la voir si elle n'avait pas été aussi près, et une immense entaille apparût sur le cou du violeur, du sang giclant sur elle tandis qu'il pris son cou dans ses mains, les yeux écarquillés en gargouillant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer. L'ombre, l'homme dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage tellement il se mouvait vite, passa devant le second individu qui comptait l'agresser et lui réserva le même sort, avant de sortir une épée qu'il planta brusquement dans le ventre du troisième. En moins d'une minute, les trois violeurs étaient morts, égorgés et éventrés, à ses pieds.

Adeline les regarda quelques secondes, encore sous le choc d'une telle rapidité, quand une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se dégagea d'instinct, mais l'homme devant elle leva alors les mains dans un geste de paix et elle put enfin mieux le voir. C'était un jeune homme. A peine plus âgé qu'elle, elle en était certaine. Tout a fait charmant. Des cheveux bruns longs ramenés en une queue-de-cheval, de grands yeux marron. Un visage qu'elle aurait décrit immédiatement comme celui d'un noble, aux traits fins et élégants, malgré sa légère barbe qui le rendait un peu négligé. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet et lui demanda alors d'une voix très agréable :

\- Vous n'avez rien ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient eu le temps de vous faire du mal.

Cela réveilla Adeline de sa surprise et elle ne put alors s'empêcher d'être quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu se servir de son arme. Pendant une seconde, elle ressentit de l'exaspération envers le mignon jeune homme face à elle, même si elle savait qu'il n'avait eu sûrement que de bonnes intentions en intervenant ainsi. Elle marmonna d'un air bougon :

\- Merci, mais je n'avais pas besoin de vous. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses se produit, vous savez.

Il sourit alors d'un air amusé, presque tolérant, ce qui ne fit que monter son exaspération. Encore un qui prenait les femmes pour de pauvres petites créatures fragiles qu'il fallait protéger, certainement. Si il ne l'avait pas aidée ainsi, elle lui aurait montré de quoi était capable la petite créature. Bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir réussir à le battre. Comment diable arrivait-il se mouvoir aussi vite, bon sang ? Si elle s'écouterait, elle se montrerait désagréable avec cet homme mais elle se savait injuste et méchante, il n'avait fait que vouloir l'aider, après tout. Et elle ne voulait pas le dissuader à l'avenir de répéter cette action pour une fille qui en aurait plus besoin qu'elle, alors se força à lui sourire et à dire :

\- Merci encore. Vous êtes un homme bon… d'aider les femmes ainsi. Mais vous m'excuserez, il faut que je rentre chez moi.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous promener toute seule la nuit dans la Cour des Miracles, mademoiselle, intervint-il, l'air grave. C'est bien trop dangereux. Voulez-vous que je vous escorte jusqu'à chez vous ?

Adeline rit doucement en secouant la tête alors qu'elle reprenait déjà son chemin, se retournant pour le regarder et lui lancer :

\- Je fais ce chemin tous les jours depuis neuf ans, je crois que ça ira, merci. Allez aider des personnes qui ont plus besoin de vous que moi, je me débrouillerai.

Il hésita quelques secondes, la regardant avec les sourcils froncés mais un petit sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage et il hocha la tête, la trouvant visiblement amusante et déclara :

\- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que je connais. Très bien, comme vous voudrez, mademoiselle.

Il tourna alors les talons et esquissa un geste derrière sa tête pour ramener une capuche dessus et dès l'instant où elle l'a vit, Adeline sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant l'apparence que cette capuche lui donnait et la première pensée qui traversa son esprit fût : _un Assassin._ Immédiatement, elle se mit à lui courir après mais à peine s'eut-il engouffrer dans le croisement qu'elle venait de franchir qu'elle ne le vit plus. Disparu. Juste une ombre qui était entrée sans qu'on ne l'entende et qui était parti de la même manière. Elle s'en voulut alors comme jamais d'avoir loupée une telle occasion, cette occasion qu'elle attendait depuis tellement d'années ! Et elle venait de lui passer sous le nez ! Si elle n'était pas aussi furieuse contre elle-même et déçue, elle en aurait pleurée. Mais comment n'y avait-elle pas pensée tout de suite, bon sang ? La manière dont il s'était battu, dont il avait bougé, dont il était apparu… c'était exactement ainsi que faisait les Assassins. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile à fixer la ruelle où il avait disparu, comme si il allait revenir brusquement puis se rappela qu'elle avait trois cadavres derrière elle et qu'il valait mieux éviter que des gardes tombe sur elle avec cela, même si ils ne passait quasiment jamais par ici. Elle reprit alors sa route pour rentrer chez elle, pestant contre elle-même durant tout le chemin.

Elle n'était pas censé connaître l'existence des Assassins. Cette Confrérie vivait dans l'ombre et se battait pour la liberté du peuple mais ne se faisait jamais remarquer, que ce soit par leurs cibles où le peuple qu'ils protégeaient. Si elle connaissait leur existence, c'était dû à un homme trop bavard et anéanti. Un homme qui avait travaillé pour les ennemis naturels des Assassins. Les Templiers. Pour être honnête, elle n'en savait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu sur le sujet. Les seules choses qu'elle savait, elle le tenait de Gabin, le garde qui avait survécu à l'attaque où son père avait péri. Gabin qui, un soir où elle l'avait trouvé ivre dans une ruelle alors qu'elle avait onze ans, lui avait révélé que l'homme pour lequel ils travaillaient, l'homme dont ils étaient censés protéger la demeure, était un Templier. Elle n'avait pas trop compris ce que ce mot voulait dire enfant, Gabin parlant de sectes, de complots, de meurtres, de pouvoir, trop de choses incompréhensibles pour l'enfant qu'elle était. La seule chose qu'elle avait véritablement retenue, c'est que l'homme qui avait condamné la vie de son père en bloquant les entrées de son palais était un Templier et que Gabin voulait rejoindre des certains « Assassins » pour se battre contre ces monstres, comme il le disait. Quelques mois après qu'il lui ait parlé, Mélanie et elle retrouvèrent son cadavre dans une ruelle sordide de la Cour, et du haut de ses dix ans, alors qu'elle regardait le corps de Gabin qui était couché, les yeux grands ouverts vers le ciel, elle avait acquis la certitude que, qui que ce soit ses Templiers, c'était eux qui avait tué Gabin. Parce qu'il savait trop de choses et qu'il parlait trop. Connaissant Gabin et son amour du vin, elle n'avait du être qu'une parmi des vingtaines d'autres personnes à qui il avait raconté ses idées. Mais au final, peut-être qu'elle avait été la seule à véritablement le croire.

Au début, c'était devenu une obsession pour elle. Elle devait savoir qui était les Assassins, qui était les Templiers, qui avait condamné son père à mort. Mais vu le sort de Gabin, elle avait été assez maligne pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas poser des questions à n'importe qui autour d'elle. Elle avait d'abord commencé par Benjamin, un soir où ils s'entraînait dans le grenier de la maison de Mélanie, fusionné à la taverne où Adeline aimait passer ses journées, ne supportant plus des fois les larmes où les divagations de sa mère. Benjamin n'avait au début rien su lui dire à ce propos. Il lui avait même rit au nez en lui disant de cessez de raconter n'importe quoi mais quatre mois plus tard, alors qu'il revenait de Marseille, il en avait appris un peu plus sur le sujet, son père en sachant davantage de toute évidence, même si celui-ci avait été peu bavard sur le sujet.

C'était essentiellement des rumeurs, qu'il avait appris, rien de véritablement sûr, des rumeurs qui dirait que l'Ordre des Templiers n'a jamais disparu, contrairement à ce qu'indiquait l'Histoire où le Concile de Vienne aurait dissout les Templiers en 1312 sous la demande du roi de France Philippe le Bel et du pape Clément V. L'Ordre existerait même bien avant le Moyen-Âge et aurait continué de prospérer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, étant à la fois une sorte de secte mais aussi un rassemblement d'hommes puissants oeuvrant pour le pouvoir. Quand aux Assassins, Benjamin n'avait pas pu en apprendre autant, mais ce serait apparemment une sorte de Confrérie qui lutterait contre les Templiers afin de sauvegarder la liberté du peuple. Ils se dissimulerait dans la foule et dans les toits et se battait comme des diable, parait-ils et n'était reconnaissable que par leur capuche sensé dissimuler leurs visages aux yeux du monde. Cette Confrérie serait d'ailleurs composé autant d'hommes que de femmes. Ces derniers points, elle les avait appris en écoutant les ivrognes parler dans la taverne au fil des années.

Et alors que le temps passait, elle s'était prise à rêver d'en faire parti, de ces Assassins. Elle qui avait souvent l'impression d'être seule au monde, l'idée d'appartenir à une Confrérie… de lutter contre ceux qui cherchait à opprimer les plus faibles et aussi, quelque part, rendre justice à son père quand bien même son véritable meurtrier demeurait une ombre sans visage pour elle et le resterait sans doute à jamais. Elle aurait néanmoins eu l'impression de le venger en luttant contre tout ces Templiers. Mais si elle avait pu récolter ces informations grâce à Benjamin et aux ivrognes, jamais personne n'a pu lui dire comment trouver un Assassin où entrer en contact avec la Confrérie. Elle s'était résignée au fil des ans à ne jamais pouvoir en faire parti si ils demeuraient introuvables.

Et voilà qu'elle était certaine d'en avoir vu un. Un juste sous ses yeux. Un Assassin.

Un jeune, tout comme elle. En formation peut-être encore ? Il se battait déjà pourtant si bien ! Plus elle revoyait dans sa tête comment il avait tués ces trois pervers, plus elle mourrait d'envie de savoir faire cela également et sentit à nouveau cette frénésie qui l'avait prise dans sa préadolescence quand cette obsession était née chez elle mais qui l'avait quitté à regrets au fil du temps car elle ne voyait absolument pas comment entrée dans la Confrérie. Mais son espoir était en train de renaître, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être encore plus fort qu'avant, même car autrefois, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser sa mère pour aller combattre pour une Confrérie. Mais aujourd'hui, plus personne ne l'attendait à maison. Plus personne n'avait besoin d'elle. Mélanie serait sans doute contrariée qu'elle ne puisse plus venir travaillée, mais elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre en moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle parte, les gens qui cherchaient du travail couraient chaque coin de rue. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Avec un peu de chance, elle reverrait cet Assassin. Certes, elle n'avait aucune certitude qu'il en était vraiment un à part sa conviction que si, et ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'affirmer, pas plus qu'une simple capuche et une grande habilité au combat ne l'était, elle en était consciente mais cela suffisait à la convaincre pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Si il avait été là cette nuit, c'était peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose à faire dans cette partie de Paris. Quelqu'un qu'il cherchait à la Cour des Miracles, peut-être ? Ce n'était pas le roi des Thunes, cet homme dont on ne savait quasiment rien mais qui régnait en maître sur la Cour qui allait l'aider, d'après ce qu'elle savait de cet homme mystérieux et dangereux, il n'aimait guère partager le pouvoir et n'apprécierait sans doute pas la présence d'un Assassin dans les environs.

Elle aurait aimée se débarrasser de son excitation grandissante car elle était consciente qu'il y avait aussi peu de chances qu'elle revoit cet Assassin un jour. Mais cela lui avait donnée de l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir finalement réaliser son rêve et enfin sortir de cette vie dont elle aurait pu se satisfaire, mais qui ne la comblera jamais vraiment. A mesure qu'elle marcha dans l'obscurité, passant entre les murs de briques grossiers et entre les feux de camps où se battait d'autres ivrognes, l'odeur de merde et de crasse lui brûlant les narines, elle finit par enfin quitter ces quartiers désolées pour arriver à la frontière de la Porte Saint-Denis qui la séparait du Marais, et où se situait son modeste appartement, au-dessus d'un tanneur qui était aussi son propriétaire, monsieur De la Croix, du genre peu bavard à tanner ses peaux d'animaux toute la journée et à encaisser le loyer quand il se présentait, mais un homme bon au fond, tolérant, il lui était déjà arrivée d'avoir des retards dans ses paiement et ils ne les avait jamais mises à la porte, sa mère et elle. Dans le fond, elle aimait bien ce vieillard bourru qui marmonnait dans sa barbe et maudissait les jeunes, les révolutionnaires, les nobles, le roi, les chats, les chiens où presque tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route.

L'immeuble n'était pas en très bonne qualité, il aurait nettement eu besoin de travaux, d'un coup de peintures et de finitions, des fissures se faisant partout et lorsqu'il pleuvait, l'eau tombait à certains endroits en masse mais humidifier surtout les murs, créant parfois de la moisissure, que la mère d'Adeline nettoyait autrefois et qu'elle faisait-elle désormais au quotidien sans même s'en rendre compte tellement l'habitude était ancrée. Mais malgré cela, l'endroit restait assez chaud lorsqu'on y allumait un feu, étant bien isolé du vent entre deux autres immeubles, et les fenêtres étaient solides, à défaut de l'intérieur charmant. Leur partie de l'immeuble était tout l'étage du dessus, plus le grenier. L'étage était surtout composé d'une immense pièce principale, où se trouvait la cuisine et une sorte de salon de fortune, plus une petite chambre qui était jadis celle de ses parents puis celle de sa mère, Adeline s'étant installé dans le grenier qu'elle maintenait plus propre que les cuisines de l'Eclopée. Adeline s'assura de ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, ne voulant pas réveiller Monsieur De la Croix, et elle grimpa aussi vite que possible, se rappelant alors le sang qu'elle avait sur elle du à l'attaque. Il valait mieux qu'elle l'enlève vite et qu'elle nettoie rapidement sa veste de coton.

Adeline aurait pu se sentir seule, dans ce grand appartement depuis la mort de sa mère, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle n'y restait que rarement. Elle aimait l'indépendance qu'il lui offrait, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'Eclopée où dans le grenier de la maison de Mélanie quand Benjamin était là, à s'entraîner. Elle avait bien consciente que sa solitude serait bien plus dure à vivre si ils n'était pas là, ces deux là. Ils était devenus un peu sa seconde famille après la mort de son père et la chute de sa mère, qui était devenu au fil des années une étrangère pour Adeline. C'était triste à dire, mais elle détestait parler autrefois avec sa mère. Celle-ci, dans sa tête, croyait encore que Adeline avait dix ans et que son père allait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre et elle ne supportait pas d'entendre cela. Un jour, elle avait craqué alors qu'elle avait quinze ans et avait hurlé sur sa mère que son père ne rentrerait jamais, qu'il était mort, mort et enterré. Ce qui avait eu pour seul effet de faire pleurer et hurler Charlotte, avant que Adeline culpabilise et s'efforce de la calmer et de la mettre au lit. Au réveil, les divagations de sa mère avaient repris, comme si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'éclat de sa fille, ce qui était très probable. Après ce jour, Adeline n'avait plus jamais rien dit, et avait éviter de parler avec sa mère le plus possible, quand bien même elle aurait donner sa vie pour elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Une fois assurée que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée, Adeline alluma une bougie et monta dans le grenier, sentant l'épuisement de la journée la prendre. Elle se lava, se débarrassant du sang des violeurs et se coucha rapidement et durant tout ce temps, jusqu'à la dernière seconde où elle resta éveillé, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser encore à l'Assassin. Et à tout ce qui pourrait changer dans sa vie si, par miracle, elle le retrouvait.

* * *

\- Bon sang de bon dieu, merde, Adeline, dépêche-toi ! Je ne te paie pas pour que tu badines avec les clients ! Où vais-je avec des employés comme ça, moi…

\- J'arrive, Mélanie, j'arrive, répondit Adeline en quittant la table où elle discutait avec l'un des grands buveurs de vin de l'Eclopée en souriant, bien trop habituée à entendre Mélanie crier ainsi pour se sentir vraiment insultée.

C'était le soir et c'était le moment le plus rentable de la journée pour chaque taverne de Paris. Les hommes sortait de leur travails ingrats, mal payés, et venait soignés leur amertume avec du vin dans les tavernes, les prostituées en profitait pour venir vendre leurs charmes et l'Eclopée devenait chaque soir un véritable chaos où un accident se produisait presque à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois, ceux qui s'occupaient de servir les clients ne suffisaient pas et on appelait ceux des cuisines. Adeline étant jeune d'après les dires de ses messieurs, elle était celle qui venait le plus souvent aidée devant, et elle devait dire qu'elle aimait bien cela, cela lui laissait toujours l'occasion d'assister à des scènes très amusantes. Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle se trouve joli, cela dit. Certes, elle n'était sûrement pas désagréable à regarder mais elle n'avait rien d'une beauté. Sa peau couleur crème était lisse mais banal. Elle n'était pas très grande et avait trop de formes pour être qualifié de vraiment mince, même si elle n'était pas enrobée. Benjamin disait qu'elle avait tantôt des yeux de biches effarouchées, tantôt des yeux de tigresse furieuse. Elle, elle ne voyait que deux yeux marrons chocolat, grands certes et plutôt joli, mais n'ayant rien d'extraordinaire. La seule chose qu'elle aimait vraiment elle, c'était sa longue chevelure brune et épaisse, qu'elle entretenait avec soin et qu'elle n'aimait rien tant que de laisser à l'air libre.

Mélanie était derrière le bar, à rager et à hurler de temps à autre quand une fille avait le malheur de faire une erreur alors que Adeline passa à côté pour les rejoindre les cuisines. Elle remarqua également Benjamin, qui était à Paris depuis une semaine, assis sur l'un des tabourets à nettoyer son pistolet argenté, cadeau de son père, qu'il adorait plus que tout au point qu'il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle le touche pendant leurs entraînements. Ce pour quoi elle lui en voudrait toujours, apprendre à manier les pistolets la tentait énormément, même si elle se sentait particulièrement à l'aise avec les armes blanches. Elle sourit à Benjamin en passant, qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusée en ignorant lui aussi sa mère qui sortit brusquement du bar après avoir entendu un bruit de verre brisée au fond de la taverne, armée d'un rouleau à pain, prête à frapper la pauvre personne, quel quelle soit, qui venait de faire une bêtise.

Mélanie était une femme d'une cinquantaine année, mais avec une telle rage et une telle force vibrante en elle qu'elle en paraissait dix de moins. Un peu en surpoids, cela ne faisait que la rendre plus redoutable et on pouvait être sûr que tout le quartier la connaissait et la respectait. Mélanie la Harpie, comme on l'appelait. Avec des cheveux brun/roux mi-long encore bien vif et avec des yeux noirs plus menaçant que n'importe quel fusil de la garde, personne ne lui cherchait les noises, pas sans en payer les conséquences d'un joyeux coup de rouleau sur la terre, voir d'une bouteille jeté à la figure dans les grands cas. Mais même si on riait facilement de la fureur de Mélanie, tout le monde était tellement habitué à elle à la Porte Saint-Denis qu'Adeline doutait que ce quartier aurait pu continuer de tourner sans elle et son Eclopée.

 _« Derrière chez nous, y un étang, derrière chez nous y a un étang, trois beaux canards s'en vont baignant… »_

Adeline entendit les buveurs et les putains entonner la chanson « V'là l'bon vent » et elle éclata de rire en remplissant les écuelles en bois du potage qu'on servait ce soir et se mit à chantonner avec eux, tout en pensant que Mélanie allait encore plus râler, elle faisait mine qu'elle détestait quand les ivrognes se mettait à chanter, que « cela lui faisait saigner les oreilles » mais en réalité, elle adorait cela et se retenait difficilement de chanter avec eux, elle l'avait prise en flagrant délit un jour, Adeline ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

Elle sortit des cuisines, trois assiettes sur les bras, se sentant joyeuse et chanta plus fort dans la salle avec les chanteurs, ce qui les enivra et le son monta alors que les paroles résonnaient dans l'Eclopée et sûrement dans toute la rue :

 _« V'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent, v'là l'bon vent, ma mie m'appelle, v'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent, v'là l'bon vent, ma mie m'attend… »_

C'était les moments qu'elle préférait dans son travail. Elle aimait bien les longues journées à préparer les plats pour le soir, avec les autres cuisiniers grognons de travailler dans la chaleur alors qu'ils pourrait dormir et dont elle se moquait gentiment, mais quand venait les soirs où tout s'enivrait, où l'énergie commençait à monter en puissance, où la fièvre prenait les clients de l'Eclopée et où les chants se faisait entendre, et où souvent les sangs s'échauffait et les bagarres éclatait juste ensuite, là elle se sentait vraiment bien, il y avait avant cela un véritable sentiment de famille qui se faisait sentir dans la taverne, un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que dans ces instants là. Dans ces moments là, ils était tous les mêmes, tous égaux et tous frères. Elle aimait à penser que la Révolution éclatait de là à la base. De ces sentiments d'égalité qu'on pouvait ressentir par moments dans les rues de Paris.

 _« Le fils du roi s'en va chassant, le fils du roi s'en va chassant, avec son beau fusil d'argent, visa le noir, tua le blanc, ô fils du roi, tu es méchant, d'avoir tué mon canard blanc ! »._

Adeline servi les assiettes aux trois hommes de la table en chantant gaiement près d'eux, elle se prit même à sautiller dans la salle d'un pas joyeux jusqu'au bar, retrouvant Benjamin qui la dévisageait avec un sourire amusé en secouant la tête. C'était un beau et solide jeune homme de vingt deux ans, musclé par ses derniers mois au service des soldats fédérés de Marseille aux côtés de son père. Il ne ressemblait pas trop à sa mère, à part qu'il avait les mêmes yeux noirs qu'elle mais il tenait sinon les cheveux bruns et la peau plus mate de son père du Sud de la France, père qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ils avait généralement du mal à le faire boire mais une fois qu'il était lancée, il était celui qui chantait le plus fort. Elle prit alors la bière derrière le bar et lui servit une importante pinte qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire innocent. Adeline aimait bien le voir chanter, il arrivait toujours à faire une chute et à rouler par terre. C'était très comique.

\- Oh, non, non, tu ne me ridiculisera pas ce soir, sale peste, ria Benjamin en repoussant la pinte de bière.

\- Parle pour l'instant, mon cher, si je n'arrive pas à te faire chanter, une de ces jolies dames s'en chargera à ma place, sourit-elle en grandement en buvant elle-même la pinte, ce qui la fit grimacer. En réalité, elle préférait le vin à la bière. Quand est-ce que tu m'apprends à tirer avec ce beau jouet, dis-moi ?

\- Jamais, personne ne touche à Didine, rétorqua Benjamin en lorgnant amoureusement son pistolet.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que tes frères d'armes diraient si ils savaient que tu surnommais ton pistolet « Didine ». Ah ça oui, j'aimerais le savoir.

\- Ils le savent, tu vois, et je suis loin d'être le pire, y en à un qui appelle tous les soirs son fusil « ma petite cochonne ».

\- Et après on s'étonne que le peuple ait pris la Bastille ! Ria Adeline en secouant la tête.

\- Ne rie pas avec cela, Addie, c'est du sérieux, se renfrogna Benjamin. Nous ne sommes pas avec les nobles, nous sommes pour la Révolution.

\- Ne te fâche pas, sale bourriquet, je plaisantais, c'est tout.

Une claque se fit alors sentir derrière sa tête et bien vite, Benjamin eu aussi le même sort et ils entendirent alors la charmante voix de Mélanie leur hurler dans les oreilles :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ne rien faire, tout les deux, hein ? Adeline, tu à encore des plats à servir, il me semble, alors au boulot ! Le jour où tu sera mariée à mon fils, tu pourra te consacrer à lui mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivée, alors bouge toi le cul ! Et quand à toi, sale petit vermisseau, explique-moi pourquoi tu reviens de chez ton père si c'est juste pour glander comme un feignant toute la journée dans la taverne…

\- Maman, je travaille là-bas, j'aime me reposer quand je suis ici avec toi et Addie, plaida Benjamin en jetant un coup d'œil à Adeline, l'appelant au secours du regard.

\- Te reposer ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ? Tu crois que c'est des vacances, Paris ? Ah ça non ! Il y a du boulot pour des bras d'hommes ici, mon petit, et tu vas t'y coller ! Je vais aller lui parler moi à ton père, il te met dans la tête que tu peux feignanter ici parce que monsieur à fait de lui un vrai petit soldat…

Mélanie continua sa diatribe en gesticulant devant son fils et Benjamin supplia Adeline du regard qui, elle, lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller, et elle quitta le bar en écoutant avec amusement la mère passer sa colère sur son fils. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait, sans ces deux-là, au quotidien. Elle savait que Mélanie était sérieuse quand elle parlait du mariage pour Benjamin et elle. Adeline travaillait depuis si longtemps dans cette taverne qu'elle savait mieux la gérer que quiconque à part Mélanie, mieux que Benjamin lui-même et à de nombreuses reprises Mélanie lui avait dit qu'elle comptait lui laisser les lieux en héritage une fois qu'elle aurait épousé Ben. Pour Mélanie, c'était assuré, sans le moindre doute, Adeline et son fils serait mariés un jour. Pour Adeline, c'était nettement moins sûr. Elle adorait Mélanie, autant qu'elle adorait Benjamin mais ce dernier était pour elle un grand frère et un ami, ni plus ni moins. Elle ne se voyait pas l'épousé. Elle ne se voyait épouser personne, de toute manière. Peu d'hommes accepteraient une femme qui s'habille en homme et qui désire s'acheter une épée et s'en servir. Et elle ne se voyait pas du tout vivre en femme au foyer, obéissante, s'occupant de la taverne et donnant des enfants à Benjamin. Des enfants. Voilà encore quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'essayer. Après sa propre enfance, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'infliger éventuellement cela à un être innocent. Quand à Benjamin, elle ignorait ce qu'il pensait des certitudes de sa mère. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'en moquait et cela l'arrangeait bien. Après tout, il passait la moitié de l'année si ce n'est plus à Marseille, il devait avoir bien des amours qui l'occupait là-bas.

 _« Par-dessus l'aile, il perd son sang, par les yeux lui sort des diamants, et par le bec l'or et l'argent, toutes ses plumes s'en vont au vent, trois dam's s'en vont les ramassant, v'là l'bon vent, v'là le joli vent, v'là le bon vent, ma mie m'appelle, v'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent, v'là le bon vent, ma mie m'attend, c'est pour en faire un lit de camp, pour y coucher tout les passants… »_

Adeline sourit et continua de chanter et les chansons défilèrent toute la soirée alors qu'elle continua de servir les plats et comme elle le prédit, Benjamin avait cédé à l'appelle de la bière et chantait désormais à tue-tête debout sur une table, une fille de joie jolie comme tout riant à ses pieds. Adeline savait qu'elle le ramasserait endormi sur un banc le lendemain matin, en écoutant Mélanie rager sur son bon à rien et ivrogne de fils. Mais la nuit était loin d'être fini et il y aurait encore beaucoup de boulot. Alors qu'elle alla emmener une énième tournée de bière cette fois dans la salle, Adeline leva les yeux vers l'entrée par hasard et se figea à l'entrée du bar, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour.

Il était là. L'Assassin.

C'était lui. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Dans la frénésie et l'ivrognerie générale, personne ne fit attention à lui et il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse, même avec sa capuche bleue, mais elle, elle le remarqua immédiatement. Elle devait rêver, tout de même. Dans la nuit, elle s'était quelque part convaincue que jamais elle ne le reverrait, quelles en étaient les chances, après tout ? Et voilà qu'elle le retrouvait à peine le lendemain ? Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment en cru en Dieu, elle commençait à avoir des doutes, peut-être existait-il après tout et qu'il avait décidé de se pencher sur elle ce soir.

L'Assassin alla à l'encontre de quelqu'un assis à une table, un homme seul qui commandait bière sur bière depuis le début de la soirée et qui avait l'air bien malheureux, sans chanter, sans même lever la tête, son visage enfoui dans ses bras, le sortant juste pour siroter sa bière. Adeline continua alors son travail mine de rien mais fit en sorte de ne surtout pas le quitter du regard durant tout le temps qu'il fut là. Son cœur battait à en risquer l'arrêt dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait prête à agir d'un instant à l'autre. Est-ce que cela venait de l'excitation habituelle de la soirée où bien était-ce la sienne qui avait monté d'un coup à la vue de l'Assassin, elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait que cette fois, elle ne passerait pas à côté de cette chance. Bon, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle comptait faire en réalité, mais elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle tente quelque chose au risque de voir passer sa dernière chance sous le nez.

L'Assassin parla pendant un long moment avec l'homme sur la table et Adeline s'assura de ne pas les quitter des yeux sans trop non plus les regarder, de crainte qu'ils remarquent quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que l'ivrogne avait vraiment conscience que l'Assassin lui parlait, mais au bout d'une bonne demi heure, elle vit l'Assassin se lever de table et laissez l'homme seul avant de se diriger vers la sortie, disparaissant déjà dans la foule de clients. Sans même réfléchir une seconde, Adeline jeta le chiffon avec lequel elle était en d'essuyer des verres et s'engouffra à son tour dans la foule, déterminée à ne pas le perdre cette fois.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dehors et vit l'Assassin marcher d'un pas tranquille dans les rues, bien visible devant elle étant donné qu'à cet heure-ci, les rues était plutôt vides à part les prostituées, leurs clients, les ivrognes et bien entendu, les gardes qui patrouillait partout dans Paris quel que soit l'heure. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire dans un premier temps, elle suivit son instinct et se mit à suivre l'Assassin, marchant à un pas éloigné du sien, lentement en essayant d'avoir l'air décontractée et surtout désintéressée. Elle aurait pu certes allait lui parler directement mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle sentait l'étrange besoin de prouver à cet homme qu'elle était capable de le suivre sans qu'il le remarque. Elle ne connaissait pas tout de la Confrérie, mais elle savait que la discrétion était de mise au sein de ses frères d'armes et elle savait que bien des fois, on était obligés de filer ses cibles pour les atteindre. Si elle lui montrait déjà qu'elle savait faire cela… bien qu'elle doutait de savoir le faire vraiment, mais si par bonheur elle y arrivait, cela lui ferait marquer des points.

L'Assassin marcha pendant longtemps. Ce qui finit par surprendre Adeline et instauré le doute en elle. L'avait-il remarqué ? Faisait-il exprès de traîner, bien à vu, alors qu'il pourrait disparaître aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait la veille ? Où bien était-elle vraiment en train de réussir ? Elle doutait sincèrement de cette dernière hypothèse mais après tout, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir… Elle eut sincèrement l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de traverser toute la Porte Saint-Denis. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que l'Assassin contournait volontairement la Cour des Miracles et passait les côtés, ce qui le poussait à faire un détour vu la direction qu'il semblait prendre. Adeline continua de le suivre dans une plus large ruelle au sol escarpé et cabossé, où les bâtiments délabrés et sales se succédaient les uns aux autres. Ils passèrent devant d'autres tavernes où la musique se faisait encore entendre malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit et Adeline évita à de nombreuses reprises sur sa route des chariots renversés où des tonneaux brisés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette partie de la ville aurait besoin plus que n'importe laquelle de travaux, de peintures. Les murs était gris, sales, ne restait que quelques traces des anciennes couleurs. Mais avec la Révolution qui grondait dans tout Paris, rénover les coins pauvres de la ville était certainement le cadet des soucis de ceux qui pourraient se le permettre.

Au bout d'un moment, l'Assassin tourna dans une ruelle étroite, disparaissant de sa vue et Adeline accéléra pour le suivre mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la ruelle obscure et déserte, elle ne vit personne alors que cette rue menait à un cul de sac, face à un puits. Adeline fronça les sourcils. Comment diable avait-il pu disparaître ici ? Il n'y avait aucun endroit où aller ! Alors qu'elle commença à sentir la déception l'envahir, un souffle de vent passa derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un était passé brusquement et au moment où elle allait se retourner, une main la saisit tout à coup à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur, lui coupant la respiration et elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid et d'aiguiser pressé contre sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une lame, une lame prête à lui trancher la jugulaire et elle sentit la peur l'envahir lentement mais lorsqu'elle vit qui était son agresseur, sa peur se calma un peu et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'un rire nerveux.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me suis, et rapidement, déclara tout bas l'Assassin d'une voix menaçante, ayant de toute évidence choisi d'ignorer son rire, ce qui ne fit que l'augmenter.

\- Bien entendu, rétorqua-t-elle, mais d'abord répondez moi honnêtement, s'il vous plait : depuis quand a-tu senti que je te suivais, Assassin ?

Le jeune homme parût légèrement pris au dépourvu par sa question, s'étant apparemment attendu à ce que l'étrange lame qui lui sortait du poignet sans qu'il ne la tienne aucunement, comme si cette lame était accroché à une sorte de bracelet, suffise à la terrifiée. Pour être honnête, elle avait peur, il aurait suffit qu'il appuie un peu pour lui trancher la gorge et elle n'aurait pas survécu plus de quelques minutes. Mais pas autant qu'elle le devrait, sans doute et si il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait appris en se tirant de nombreuses agressions quand elle passait dans la Cour des Miracles, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer sa peur, cela surprenait toujours l'ennemi. Même les Assassins, de toute évidence, bien que malgré le fait qu'il était en train de la menacer d'une lame, elle ne parvenait pas à le considérer comme un ennemi.

\- Depuis que nous avons dépassé l'église, déclara-t-il durement, se reprenant visiblement, appuyant la lame de quelques centimètres de plus. Pourquoi me suivais-tu ?

\- Ah ! Vous voyez ! S'écria-t-elle, un immense sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, sentant la joie l'envahir et un peu de fierté aussi. Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué immédiatement, que j'étais derrière vous ! Nous avons dépassés l'église il y à peine dix minutes et cela fait au moins une demi-heure que je vous suis. Oh, je voulais juste vous parlez, c'est tout, vous êtes parti avant que je puisse le faire hier soir.

L'Assassin secoua la tête, et elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il la pensait complètement folle. Sans doute était-il en train de regretter de l'avoir aidé, hier. Bah, elle l'était peut-être après tout, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle avait réussi à filer un Assassin pendant vingt minutes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et cela, elle en était fière et son sourire ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, je suis là, c'est peut-être ta dernière occasion de le faire, tu peux me croire, alors si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais.

Elle n'allait pas se le faire dire deux fois. Bien qu'elle doutait qu'il irait jusqu'à la tuer malgré ses menaces, allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Je sais ce que tu es, Assassin, dit-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant, décidant d'aller droit au but. Je sais ce que vous êtes, toi et ta Confrérie. Je sais que vous essayez d'être discret, mais vous devez bien savoir que c'est impossible de le cacher au monde entier. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous faite et je veux en faire parti. Je veux devenir un Assassin.

Adeline se sentait exaltée de pouvoir dire cela enfin à voix haute à quelqu'un de cette Confrérie. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, s'accélérant un peu plus alors que le silence de l'Assassin s'éternisait devant elle tandis qu'il l'a dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'accélérait d'un coup, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment là toute sa vie. Depuis que l'annonce de la mort de son père s'était répandue dans tout le quartier. Et encore plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Pour dire la vérité, depuis que celle-ci était morte, Adeline avait l'impression de vivre dans l'attente perpétuelle de quelque chose. Et à cet instant précis, elle avait l'impression que ce quelque chose se produisait enfin et cela l'exaltait. Elle regarda l'Assassin, dans l'attente de sa réaction, de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Elle s'était attendue à tout. A un refus violent, à une offre éventuelle d'aide ce qu'elle espérait plus que tout, à ce qu'il disparaisse sans répondre mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il éclate de rire au point d'en baisser sa lame. Ah ça non, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et dire qu'elle en fut vexée était un euphémisme. Il la lâcha, s'éloignant d'elle toujours en riant et en secouant la tête et elle croisa les bras, sentant l'exaspération l'envahir au fil des secondes qu'elle passa à le regarder se moquer d'elle.

\- Je ne vois vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire. Vraiment pas.

\- Non ? S'étonna l'imbécile. C'est encore plus drôle, alors. Ecoute, il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi et que tu oublies ce que tu viens de dire, ainsi que ce que tu sais sur les Assassins. Ce n'est pas une vie amusante et pleine d'aventures, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Tu ne sais pas du tout ce dans quoi tu veux t'engager, alors renonce-y maintenant. Tu à l'air de quelqu'un de bien et de gentil. Cette vie n'est pas faite pour toi. Et cela vaut mieux, tu peux me croire.

Il était devenu bien plus sérieux, et après son petit discours, tourna les talons dans le but évident de la laisser ici sans davantage de réponse. Adeline resta quelques secondes interloqué par ce qu'il venait de dire, non pas parce que ses mots avait fait mouche mais parce qu'ils la mettait hors d'elle et sa colère monta bien avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de quitter le coin sombre où il l'avait entraîné.

\- Attends ! Je n'avais pas fini ! Qui est-tu pour me dire ce qui est fait où non pour moi ? S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu peux me dire d'où tu me connais pour prétendre dire que tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi ? Tu crois que je veux entrer dans la Confrérie parce que cela m'amuse ? Parce que j'ai une vie ennuyeuse et que je cherche quelque chose de plus palpitant ? Va te faire voir, crétin ! Si je tiens à en faire parti, c'est parce que je sais ce que vos ennemis font. Je sais ce qu'ils font parce que j'en ai été la victime, comme bien d'autres à travers le monde, j'en suis sûre !

Elle baissa un peu le ton en voyant qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher et qu'il écoutait ce qu'il disait bien qu'il lui tournait le dos. Adeline le contourna alors d'un pas énergique afin de lui faire face pour voir son expression. Une expression noir mais c'était mieux que de la moquerie. L'idée qu'il ait pu croire qu'elle puisse vouloir intégrer les rangs de la Confrérie pour s'amuser la rendait dingue. Furieuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de cracher sur la mémoire de son père. Ainsi que sur ses espoirs de pouvoir un jour lutter pour la justice. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le cœur battant quand elle continua plus bas mais de manière tout aussi énergique :

\- Si je veux faire parti des vôtres, ce n'est pas pour m'amuser. Ni même pour me venger, en fait. Je veux rejoindre votre Confrérie parce que je veux lutter contre l'injustice de ce monde. Qu'il soit causés par les Templiers où par qui que ce soit d'autres. Je veux me battre pour que ce qui m'est arrivée arrive au moins de gens possible. Et je pensais que je frapperais à la bonne porte en m'adressant aux Assassins. Je me suis trompée, alors ?

L'Assassin ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager, les yeux plissés comme si il réfléchissait. Ce qui l'exaspéra quelque peu. Elle dépendait de son bon vouloir et elle détestait cela, en réalité. Si elle s'écoutait, elle irait le secouer comme un pruneau afin qu'il lui réponde plus vite. Car elle savait très bien que si il refusait de l'aider pour rejoindre la Confrérie, elle n'y entrerait probablement jamais. Il y avait très peu de chances qu'une telle occasion se présente à nouveau dans sa vie. Et si elle manquait celle-là à cause d'un abruti à peine plus âgé qu'elle qui voulait lui faire des leçons de morales, elle l'aurait en travers de la gorge. Tout en se disant qu'elle aurait peut-être pu faire les choses différemment pour le convaincre.

Adeline avait vraiment l'impression que toute sa vie, tout ce que son avenir pourrait lui apporter, se jouait maintenant. Que ce qu'allait dire l'Assassin, quel que soit sa réponse, déciderait de son sort pour le restant de ses jours.

Finalement l'Assassin eut un rire sec et baissa les yeux, secouant la tête encore une fois avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres, mais ce n'était pas un geste négatif. Plutôt un geste qui voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas cru tomber sur une folle comme cette fille qu'elle était un jour dans sa vie. Il finit par lever ses yeux marrons sur elle et par déclarer d'un ton mi amusé mi agacé :

\- Déjà, si tu veux devenir un Assassin, il faudrait que tu apprennes à ne pas le hurler dans les rues.

Adeline fit la moue et croisa les bras, mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point, elle n'aurait pas du crier comme elle venait de le faire. Ce n'était pas… discret. Mais c'était lui le responsable de cette colère.

\- C'est de ta faute, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Tu me juges sans me connaître. Cela doit être joyeux si tu fais cela avec tout le monde.

\- Peut-être. Je continue de penser que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu veux t'engager. Mais tu à raison sur un point, je n'ai pas à te dire ce qui est bon où non pour toi, ni te dicter ta conduite. C'est à toi d'en décider. De toute manière, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois parler de tout cela. Si tu veux faire parti de la Confrérie des Assassins, il faudra en parler à son conseil et à ses mentors.

Adeline ne dit rien pendant une seconde, sentant l'inquiétude la prendre légèrement à l'idée qu'il pouvait encore refuser. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de demander :

\- Et… tu veux bien m'emmener à eux, alors ?

L'Assassin la regarda encore quelques instants sans qu'elle ne parvienne à deviner ce qu'il était en train de penser. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'étriper de la faire mariner ainsi. Ce n'était pas son avenir à lui qui était en jeu, cela se voyait. Peut-être qu'il hésitait encore, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi l'aiderait-il, après tout, c'est vrai ? Elle ne représentait rien pour lui, rien à part peut-être une nouvelle gêne dont il devrait se débarrasser. Nom de Dieu, allait-il répondre, oui où non, avant qu'elle ne commence à imaginer les pires scénarios ?

Finalement, un léger sourire apparût sur le visage du crétin et il finit par soupirer et par dire en reprenant son chemin :

\- Suis-moi.

Elle eut un léger hoquet de surprise mais très vite, la surprise fut remplacée par un intense bonheur, un bonheur qui lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Larmes qui ne coulerait pas cela dit, et elle tâcherait de montrer le moins possible sa joie pour qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle prenait vraiment cela à la légère. Il ne pourrait de toute évidence pas comprendre ce que cela pourrait représenter pour elle. Il ne pourrait pas voir que cela pourrait donner le sens à sa vie qu'elle cherchait plus que tout. Qu'elle aurait enfin le sentiment de faire quelque chose de juste et de bien. Non seulement pour son père, pour elle-même mais aussi pour tout Paris. Lutter contre ceux qui ont tués froidement des hommes qui les protégeaient, sans le moindre remords du moment qu'ils sauvaient leurs propres vies. Et qui commettait sans doute des crimes encore plus effroyables. Ces Templiers… Elle en savait peu sur eux mais ce qu'elle en avait vu lui disait une seule chose : il fallait lutter contre eux. Coûte que coûte. Contre eux et contre tout ceux qui commettait les mêmes crimes abominables.

Adeline s'empressa donc de suivre l'Assassin, se retenant de sautiller littéralement à ses côtés, se contentant de sourire en regardant le ciel qui était dégagé ce soir, la première fois depuis une bonne semaine de pluie et de vent glaciale. Les étoiles illuminaient à nouveau Paris. Comme elles illuminaient peut-être son avenir, ce soir. Son avenir qui allait totalement changer. Toute la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir contre l'imbécile à côté d'elle s'évanouit alors. Elle se sentit tout simplement bien, bien et enthousiaste. Confiante pour l'avenir. Elle se tourna alors avec un sourire amusé vers l'Assassin et lui dit joyeusement :

\- Et dit, l'Assassin, je pourrais quand même savoir ton nom, non ? Si tes mentors veulent bien de moi, on risque de se voir souvent, je pense. Je m'appelle Adeline. Adeline Lormay.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, étant nettement plus grand, et lui jeta un regard sceptique. Peut-être doutait-il de la décision de ces fameux mentors, à moins qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de trop s'attarder auprès d'elle, même si elle était acceptée. Elle s'en moquait éperdument, mais l'idée de l'embêter avec cela plus tard risquait d'être tentante, cela dit. Il finit par lui rendre son sourire au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire sincère cette fois tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient tout les deux dans les rues de Paris, et il déclara alors :

\- Mon nom est Arno. Arno Victor Dorian.

* * *

 ** _NOTE : "Vl'a le bon vent"_** _est une véritable chanson chantée à l'époque de la Révolution Française. Pour l'écrire, j'ai écoutée la version reprise pour l'OST d'Assassin's Creed, si vous en avez envie allez l'écoutez sur YouTube en tapant "Assassin's Creed Unity Vl'a le bon vent" la reprise est magnifiquement bien faite :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les amis :D et voici la suite de mon histoire sur Pierre et AC Unity ! Bon la relation Adeline/Pierre ne débutera vraiment que dans le chap suivant, mais ce chapitre était nécessaire à la mise en place de l'histoire. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de l'initiation d'Arno pour celle d'Adeline car je ne pense pas qu'ils en font une différente à chaque Assassin, ce serait un peu le bordel XD**

 **En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira, je croise les doigts :D**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _"Tout ce désire me tanne,_

 _Tout ce qui m'attire me condamne."_

 _("La Sentence", comédie musicale 1789 : les Amants de la Bastille.)_

 _Paris, Île Saint-Louis._

 _Nuit du 10 au 11 janvier 1790._

Quand Adeline avait eu l'impression que l'Assassin, enfin non, que Arno était en train de traverser toute la Porte Saint-Denis, elle était loin d'imaginer à quel point elle avait eu raison puisqu'au final, ils avait presque traverser tout Paris ! Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait mais elle savait qu'elle exagérait. Ils n'avaient fait que parcourir la totalité du Marais – ce qui était déjà énorme – pour arriver jusqu'à l'Île Saint-Louis. Elle faisait mine de s'en plaindre mais en réalité, elle adorait cela. Marcher la nuit dans Paris. Elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu découvrir les plus beaux lieux de leur capitale, allant de la Bastille à Notre-Dame. C'était dangereux, certes, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument, c'était un plaisir coupable dont elle serait bien incapable de se passer. Cela dit, elle ne s'était jamais trop aventurée sur l'île Saint-Louis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. A cet instant, ils arrivaient au pont qui reliait le Marais à l'île Saint-Louis. Adeline ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde pour savourer l'écoute de l'eau de la Seine qui s'écoulait sous leurs pieds. Elle avait toujours trouvé le son des rivières et des fleuves apaisant. C'était un son doux et riche à la fois, cristallin, pur.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'excitation d'Adeline augmentait de plus en plus tout en s'accompagnant d'une légère anticipation. Des mentors, cela devait vouloir dire des chefs, des grands Assassins qui allait l'examiner à la loupe, peut-être même lui faire passer une épreuve, qui sait ? Elle aurait bien interrogé monsieur Bougon ici présent, mais elle avait découvert qu'il n'était pas du genre très bavard. A moins qu'il ne soit particulièrement déprimé, ce soir-là. Elle avait babillée pour deux pendant tout le chemin et il n'avait répondu qu'à demi mots à ses questions. Elle avait horreur de cela. Cela la poussait toujours à poser encore plus de questions.

\- Dis, monsieur Bougon, ils sont encore loin, tes mentors ? A ce rythme, on va finir par marcher jusqu'à Versailles.

\- Monsieur Bougon ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air déprimé ? Ricana Arno tandis qu'ils dépassaient le pont qui reliait le Marais à l'île Saint-Louis, avec encore pas mal de gens dans les rues, ce qui lui aurait parut naturel dans la Cour des Miracles mais la surprit quelques peu dans ce quartier un peu plus riche, de toute évidence, bien que pas autant que bien des quartiers qu'elle avait pu voir dans la capitale.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais aller te pendre au-dessus de la Seine si on te laissait faire. A moins que ce ne soit moi que tu aie envie de pendre, plaisanta-t-elle en s'accrochant à un lampadaire où une flamme brûlait au bout, illuminant une terrasse de café fermé bien entendu. Jamais ils n'auraient vu ses petits trucs tout jolis dans la Porte Saint-Denis, à son grand regret.

\- Ah, je ne pensais pas que cela se voyait autant, déclara Arno. Des problèmes. Comme tout le monde, j'imagine. Nous ne sommes plus très loin, viens. Il faut longer la Seine et on sera tout prêts.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils ne dorment pas à cette heure là ? Il est tout de même tard.

\- Habituellement, sans doute, mais ce soir non, il y avait quelque chose d'important de prévu.

Et il s'enferma à nouveau dans le silence, ce qui laissa tout le loisir à Adeline de l'observer. Quel étrange personnage, tout de même. Il acceptait de ramasser une inconnue dans la rue et de l'emmener dans un lieu censé être secret mais ne paraissait pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de parler avec elle. Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce comportement n'était pas habituel, chez lui. Il avait une ombre dans le regard, elle l'avait remarqué. Et au vu des quelques sourires qu'il avait eu à ses plaisanteries, elle avait la nette impression qu'il était quelqu'un de très sociable en temps normal. Mais elle était sans doute tombée au mauvais moment.

\- Tu à quel âge, dis-moi ? Tu n'a pas l'air bien plus vieux que moi. Tu es un Assassin depuis longtemps ?

Arno lui jeta un coup d'œil et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, hésitant de toute évidence à lui répondre mais il soupira au bout de quelques secondes et déclara :

\- J'ai vingt-deux ans. Et non. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait un Assassin, j'apprends encore. Bien que j'approche de la fin de ma formation.

\- Et combien de temps elle à durée, cette formation ? L'interrogea-t-elle, cherchant autant à se renseigner sur Arno que sur ce qui allait lui arriver à elle aussi si elle parvenait à convaincre les Mentors de la prendre comme novice.

\- Presque un an, maintenant. Tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas simple de tout apprendre. Il faut du temps, du temps et de la volonté.

Adeline hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre à mesure qu'ils avançaient au bord de la Seine, un léger vent frais sur leurs visages. Un an. Un an pour une vie entière. C'était bien peu, en comparaison. Elle avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait. Et elle ne manquait pas de volonté. Bien au contraire.

\- Cela ne me fait pas peur, l'informa-t-elle avec un peu plus de sérieux. Je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

\- Dans ce cas, fillette, tu y arriveras peut-être, avec un peu de chance, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « fillette », grogna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. J'ai vingt ans, je te signale. L'écart entre nous deux est bien mince.

\- Tiens, je ne l'aurais pas deviné. Tu fais plus jeune.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait remarquer ce point. Elle faisait plus jeune que son âge. Elle faisait « bébé » comme se plaisait à lui dire ce petit con de Benjamin. Et c'est quelque chose qu'elle tenait en horreur. Elle se débrouillait seule, se nourrissait seule, se défendait seule depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on vienne la traiter en enfant, en petite fille. Ce que pouvait faire Ben, par moments si il s'attardait trop longtemps à Paris et qu'il commençait à trop rôder autour d'elle. Il se prenait des fois un peu trop pour son grand frère et ils s'étaient souvent disputés à ce sujet. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle était heureuse qu'il reparte souvent à Marseille, même si elle l'aimait énormément. Mélanie, elle, ne se mêlait pas trop de sa vie, au moins. Elle savait que ce serait quelque peu contradictoire avec le fait d'être une novice et d'apprendre d'un Mentor. Mais ce serait différent. Car il ne serait pas question d'obéir à une personne qui chercherait à lui dire qu'elle doit sortir seule où non. Non, elle serait entraînée au combat. Entraînée à tuée pour le compte de la liberté du peuple. Et pour cela, elle obéirait au diable en personne.

Arno et elle ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer tout en ne s'éloignant pas de la Seine. Ils passèrent dans cette longue ruelle aux pavés en bien meilleurs états qu'à la Porte Saint-Denis bien qu'ils étaient quelque peu cabossés aussi. Et les habitants de l'île ne savaient pas plus que ceux de la Porte s'occuper de leurs chariots et de leurs caisses, des tas gisait brisés sur la route. Les bâtiments, pas très haut, étaient bien plus propre et élégant que de là où elle venait, bien qu'elle trouvait les couleurs des murs quelque peu terne aussi. C'était un bien meilleur quartier que la Porte Saint-Denis mais ce n'était pas un endroit riche, il suffisait d'observer autour de soi pour le comprendre.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une bâtisse quelque peu plus imposante que celles qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là et elle vit Arno jeter un coup d'œil presque inquiet, l'observant comme si il cherchait une anomalie quelconque. Adeline se pencha un peu observer l'endroit et vit l'inscription « Café-théâtre » avec un dessin de visages de clown juste en haut. L'intérieur avait l'air très élégant, et l'extérieur était plus propre que les autres maisons où cafés du quartiers. Elle finit par reconnaître le regard qu'Arno posait sur les lieux et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. C'était exactement le regard qu'avait Monsieur de la Croix lorsqu'il observait son immeuble en revenant d'une quelconque course où bien le regard de Mélanie lorsqu'elle regardait l'intérieur de l'Eclopée, à la recherche du moindre meuble brisé. Le regard d'un propriétaire possessif et inquiet. Arno possédait ce café-théâtre.

Arno jeta un coup d'œil vers la Seine et lui dit alors :

\- Viens, nous sommes arrivés.

Adeline crut qu'ils allait entrée dans le café-théâtre, mais non il continua son chemin en s'approchant davantage du bord de la Seine. Quelque peu surprise, elle le suivit néanmoins. Le café-théâtre était placé juste en face de l'immense pont de bois qui reliait la petite île Saint-Louis à la plus grande île de la Cité, qu'elle connaissait bien mieux. Elle vit, alors qu'ils s'avançaient au bord de la Seine en ignorant superbement ce pont, où Arno l'emmenait alors. A l'imposant escalier de pierre qui menait directement à la berge du fleuve. Rapidement et sans mots, ils le descendirent et Adeline ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur l'eau, couleur d'un jaune opaque, montrant à quel point l'eau de la Seine n'était pas la plus saine qui soit, mais qui arrivait malgré à tout à prendre une teinte fantomatique alors que la lune se reflétait dessus. C'était aussi envoûtant que surprenant. Dans ce bord de berge, elle avait l'impression d'être plongée au cœur de la civilisation et coupée du monde en même temps. Coupée du monde parce que personne n'était ici, dans ce bord de berge étroit en face du pont au beau milieu de la nuit, et au cœur de la civilisation à cause du bruit qui venait juste en haut d'eux et peut-être à cause de ce même pont juste devant eux.

Alors qu'ils quittèrent l'escalier, ils tombèrent presque directement sur une immense entrée des égouts ouverts et Adeline vit un petit feu allumé juste à l'entrée et en vit une seconde, juste dans le mur, qui menait de toute évidence aux fondations même de la ville. Les égouts qui eux menait aux Catacombes, certainement. C'était plongé dans l'obscurité à part quelques chandelles allumées sur le chemin, mais avec l'obscurité des lieux, même cela ne suffisait pas à illuminer totalement ce couloir sous-terrain. Adeline crût qu'ils allait prendre ce chemin obscure et s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de Paris, mais alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la première grande ouverture, elle vit une seconde entrée sur sa droite, fermé par des barres de ferrailles celle-ci, un peu plus illuminé par deux grandes torches sur les côtés, et elle put ainsi remarquer le symbole juste au-dessus de la porte. Une sorte de « A » auquel on aurait enlever le trait du milieu et dont aurait relier le bas, tout cela de façon assez joli et géométrique au final. « A » comme Assassin. Arno s'avança un peu devant elle et déverrouilla alors la porte, qui fit un bruit grinçant en se déplaçant et alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, il lui fit signe d'avancer avec un sourire qu'elle ne put déchiffrer :

\- Après vous, mademoiselle.

Habituellement, Adeline lui aurait jeté un regard noir car elle vit bien dans son regard qu'il se moquait d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait avec n'importe qui en temps normal, oui. Mais là, elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle entra dans les égouts, le cœur battant. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui était sur le point d'arrivée. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Tout cela tenait bien trop du rêve encore à ses yeux, et au fond d'elle-même, c'était presque si elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Arno la lâche en chemin où lui annonce qu'il s'était moqué d'elle et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui présenter les Mentors de la Confrérie. Mais alors qu'ils pénétrèrent tout les deux dans les égouts, s'y enfonçant, elle réalisa vraiment que c'était sur le point de lui arriver. Sa vie risquait d'être totalement bouleversé et de ne plus jamais être celle qu'elle l'a connut, et c'était elle qui l'avait voulu. Cela la rendait fébrile. Et quelque part, la terrifiait aussi. Mais peut-être que le changement était toujours effrayant.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les égouts humides, et Adeline remarqua qu'elle ne s'y sentit pas plus mal à l'aise que cela. Au bout de ce qui lui parut encore une demi heure de marche, les pieds tantôt dans de l'eau dont elle préférait ignorer la source et à écouter les rats marcher avec eux, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte couleur rouge sombre qu'Arno déverrouilla et elle était en train de se dire qu'il fallait vraiment chercher cet endroit, au fin fond des égouts, pour le trouver, qu'elle resta alors bouche bée parce ce qui s'étala sous ses yeux en franchissant la porte. Elle ignore ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Pas à grand-chose, après tout ils étaient dans les sous-terrains de Paris. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru voir cela. Elle en resta figé quelques secondes sur la porte. _Nous sommes dans une petite église, ce n'est pas possible autrement._ Le plafond était haut, pas aussi haut qu'une église certes mais bien plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour des égouts, mais ce qui lui avait fait penser à une église, c'est que ce plafond était fait dans le même pierre grise, jadis blanche certainement, et que ce même toit se tenait de façon ovale, de la même manière qu'une église, tenue par des épaisse voûte de pierres blanches. La porte ouvrait en fait sur un long couloir, couloir avec ce toit et où un immense tapis rouge était déroulé jusqu'au bout, posé sur un sol de marbre blanc et de pierre grise. Devant elle, elle put voir la sorti du couloir, une ouverture en arabesque avec des formes géométriques en haut qui rappela une fois encore une église. Sur le côté, elle trouva des sortes de fenêtres qu'elle aurait davantage pensée trouvée dans une chapelle, sauf que ces fenêtres était de toute évidence bouchée par un mur où des énormes rochers était incrusté. Il n'y avait aucune lumière du jour dans cet endroit, cela restait un sous-terrain bien entendu. Des dizaines de bougies et de chandelles était allumées aux nombreuses fenêtres closes par la roche le long du couloir, donnant une agréable lueur chaude aux lieux. Et au milieu du couloir, deux gigantesques statuts de bronze noir trônaient, toutes les deux collés au mur entre deux fenêtres et l'une en face de l'autre. Elles était tout simplement énormes, posés sur des piliers blanc, au moins trois où quatre mètres. Elle vit que les voûtes ovales blanches du milieu était tenues par les statuts et les deux autres voûtes à l'entrée était maintenu elles par des colonnes blanches et grises qui rappelait l'architecture de la Rome antique.

C'était une véritable œuvre d'art. Et trouvée une telle œuvre d'art caché derrière une porte dans des _égouts_ la laissait totalement bouche bée. Arno se tourna vers elle quand il vit qu'elle ne lui suivait plus, suivit son regard écarquillé – elle devait ressembler à un charmant raton laveur – et il éclata de rire en retournant vers elle :

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'as pas encore vu le plus grand, tu peux me croire. Ça m'a fait cet effet là aussi, quand je suis entrée ici pour la première fois.

\- C'est… incroyable, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, où elle remarqua le grand A sans trait des Assassins marqué à même le tapis. En dirait une église…

\- C'est que c'est en parti une église. Ce sanctuaire est construit juste sous la Sainte-Chapelle. C'est relié.

La Sainte-Chapelle. Une de ses églises préférées. Elle n'était pas très croyante, mais elle adorait cet endroit, surtout aux heures où elle n'était pas fréquenté, bien que la Sainte-Chapelle l'était peu depuis le début de la Révolution, et face à l'imposante Notre-Dame, elle intéressait moins les pèlerins. Mais Adeline, elle, la préférait à Notre-Dame, elle l'a trouvait plus coloré, l'intérieur plus harmonieux, plus… chaleureux. Combien d'heures avait-elle passé des fois à juste marcher à l'intérieur de la Sainte-Chapelle, observant les statuts des saints, se baignant dans les coloris que les vitraux jetait dans la pièce, admirant l'immense rosace en haut dans la pièce, la dominant de sa lumière divine. Et ce que Arno venait lui de apprendre la laissait sous le choc, presque dépitée. Elle qui avait espérée trouver les Assassins durant tellement d'années… et elle avaient marché au-dessus d'eux des journées entières. C'était d'une ironie.

\- Allez, viens, à l'heure où on avance, il fera bientôt jour.

Adeline hocha la tête sans cesser de regarder autour d'elle mais lui emboîta tout de même le pas. Ils avancèrent dans le long couloir et elle vit, sur sa droite, que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour l'une des fenêtres était en réalité une petite ouverture, qu'elle vit mener à un couloir fait à même la roche, menant à une porte un peu plus loin. Elle se demandait bien où cela menait mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car ils entrèrent dans l'ouverture qui mena à un hall intérieur. Ce hall avait un espace ovale au milieu de la pièce, avec un sol fait d'arabesques oranges et gris tout simplement magnifique. Juste en face de cette espace, un autre couloir se faisait voir, fait de la même manière que le premier sauf qu'il semblait plus court, de même qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait un petit escalier, pas très profond vu qu'elle pouvait voir le fond du couloir, fait d'un grillage noir. De chaque côté de l'entrer de ce couloir était étendu deux immenses drapeaux longs de couleur rouge sombre où le A des Assassins était brodé en or, de même que les bords des drapeaux. Et sur chaque côté de la pièce, deux escaliers immenses fait dans la pierre se formait, menant à un étage supérieur. Juste au-dessus de leurs tête se trouvait un immense chandelier accroché au plafond, plafond qui ressembla dix fois plus à celui d'une église que celui du premier couloir. Les mêmes fenêtres condamnées par la roche, cela dit bien plus en hauteur celles-là, avaient des structures géométriques triangulaires et ovales, formant des petites arabesques, arabesques qui menait jusqu'à un rond imposant d'où trônait dans son milieu le chandelier. Les deux escaliers avait le même tapis rouge que le premier couloir et elle vit d'autres longs drapeaux avec l'emblème des Assassins, mais cette fois-ci entièrement blanc avec le A et les bords rouges. Il y avait deux autres statuts aussi, chacune dans un petit espace ancré dans la roche, posé sur un socle identique aux deux premières et fait de la même matière et au final les quatre statuts représentait toute des Assassins, avec leurs capuches et leurs lames ancrées dans le poignet. Des statuts d'une beauté a coupée le souffle. Très sincèrement, elle fut pendant un long instant incapable de penser à ce qui allait se passer pour elle tellement ce qu'il avait autour était magnifique. Et elle voyait bien que le sanctuaire des Assassins était loin de se terminer là. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller en explorer davantage et s'apprêta à monter l'un des deux escaliers sur les côtés quand elle vit que Arno s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et ne bougea pas, regardant en hauteur. Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui et vit alors avec surprise deux Assassins, tout deux les visages encapuchonnés, un homme et une femme apparemment, les regardant, se tenant derrière la rambarde des escaliers.

\- Arno ? Qui est-ce ? Tu es fou d'amener une inconnue comme ça dans le sanctuaire ! S'écria alors l'homme, visiblement furibond.

\- Du calme, Roland, il n'y à aucun problème, elle veut être des nôtres, rétorqua Arno avec fermeté. Peux-tu aller demander au Conseil de venir quelques minutes ?

\- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas une espionne des Templiers, où bien même un Templier elle-même, qui chercherait à s'infiltrer dans notre ordre ? Continua ce Roland, ignorant de toute évidences les recommandations d'Arno.

Ces derniers mots, cela dit, firent hérisser Adeline qui s'approcha de quelques pas, lui jetant un regard furieux en assénant durement :

\- Toi, ne me compare pas à un de ses Templiers. Jamais, tu m'as comprise ?

\- Adeline…, soupira Arno d'un ton exaspéré.

Roland la regarda quelques instants, l'air d'hésiter si il devait la prendre au sérieux où bien si elle se moquait de lui. Qu'il croit ce qu'il veut celui-là, Adeline était prête à lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de ceux qui la comparaient à ces bêtes qui étaient responsable de la mort de son père. Visiblement, il eut l'air de se convaincre qu'elle le provoquait et vu ses sourcils froncés et la lueur de colère qui passa dans ses yeux, il s'apprêtait à répliquer méchamment quand la femme à ses côtés posa sa main sur son épaule avec un rire amusée et lui dit :

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de traiter ce genre de choses, Roland, va prévenir notre Mentor et le Conseil. Si elle est sincère, on ne peut pas simplement la mettre à la rue. Allez, va.

Roland eut l'air d'hésiter quelques instants, toujours en colère mais il finit par obtempérer, non sans jeter un regard de reproche à la femme, qui se contenta de lui sourire, et finit par lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil à elle, totalement noir cette fois, et Adeline dut se retenir de lui tirer la langue. C'était trop enfantin. Une fois Roland parti, elle remercia la femme du regard dont elle voyait mal les traits sous sa capuche mais celle-ci hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de davantage se pencher sur la rambarde, attendant le Mentor et le Conseil de toute évidence. Arno soupira mais ne dit rien de plus et Adeline oublia alors la mauvaise humeur de ce Roland, sentant l'excitation et l'angoisse revenir d'un coup, la frappant tel une massue. C'est limite si elle ne devait pas se retenir de se tordre les doigts d'anxiété. Elle ignorait à qui elle aurait a faire, elle ignorait même ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et si par malheur elle ne les convainquait pas et qu'ils la mettaient dehors aussi vite qu'Arno l'y avait fait entré ? Non. Non, une telle chose ne pourrait pas se produire. Elle serait prise. Il le fallait à tout prix. Elle n'avait eu qu'un très bref aperçu de ce que la vie parmi eux pouvait offrir, mais ce qu'elle avait vu lui plaisait déjà et elle ne demandait qu'à voir plus. Elle ne supporterait pas de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ils devront l'accepter, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle viendrait frapper tout les jours à leur foutu grillage sous-terrain si ils la rejetait, elle le jurait sur l'âme de son père.

\- Eh bien, merdeux, qu'est-ce que tu nous à ramenés là ?

Adeline sursauta à la voix d'homme rocailleuse et grave, et elle leva les yeux pour voir d'où elle venait. Elle vit un homme descendant les escaliers, un homme bien plus âgé qu'Arno et elle et quelque chose en lui la poussa à laisser son regard s'attarder sur lui. Il devait avoir au moins 45 où 50 ans, elle aurait dit, pourtant ses cheveux était d'un noir sombre, sans la moindre trace de blanc où de gris dessus. Elle le devinait simplement à ses quelques rides qu'elle pouvait voir sur le front et sur quelque chose de son visage. Cet homme avait l'air d'avoir… vécu, tout simplement, quand bien même il avait une vitalité évidente en lui malgré son âge. Plus petit qu'Arno – bien plus grand qu'elle cela dit – mais plus musclé lui sembla-t-il, il avait une barbe prononcé sans être énorme mais ce qu'elle vit par-dessus tout, ce sont ses yeux. Deux yeux bleu, d'un bleu pastel assez doux à première vue, mais cet homme avait un regard d'aigle, aussi perçant qu'une lame et ses deux yeux acérés se posèrent directement sur elle, l'examinant même si il s'était adressé à Arno.

\- Je l'ai trouvée, elle voudrait rejoindre la Confrérie, l'informa Arno.

\- Ben voyons, et tu peux me dire qui t'a dit de ramasser tous les chiots perdus de Paris, merdeux ?

\- Tu m'a bien ramassé, moi, quand j'étai perdu, répliqua Arno d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ouais, et des fois je m'en mords les doigts, gamin, grommela-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Cette vieille relique que tu vois là, Adeline, c'est Pierre Bellec, un Maître Assassin de la Confrérie et mon Mentor personnel, ainsi qu'un membre du Conseil, commenta Arno avec un demi sourire en se tournant vers elle.

 _Vieille relique._ Elle n'aurait pas parlé de ce Bellec dans ces termes. Au contraire, il avait quelque chose dans sa manière de marcher qui lui disait qu'il avait encore beaucoup, beaucoup de vitalité et d'énergie à revendre. Un membre du Conseil… tout ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il était donc l'un de ceux qu'elle allait devoir convaincre de la prendre. Pierre Bellec s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, s'adossant au mur en croisant les bras tout en la regardant toujours d'un œil noir. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, Adeline put voir qu'il avait le nez quelque peu tordu, montrant qu'il avait été cassé à plusieurs reprises. Bizarrement, le fait d'avoir été traitée de chiot perdu ne l'avait pas plus vexée que cela. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle était, quelque part. Perdue. Avançant dans la vie parce qu'il fallait toujours continuer, suivant la trace qui lui était apparemment destiné mais qui semblait d'un ennui à mourir. Elle espérait trouver enfin son chemin chez les Assassins, un chemin qui lui conviendrait mieux que ce que l'avenir semblait vouloir lui donner. Quelques fois, il fallait donner un coup de pouce au destin. Où plutôt un bon coup de pied au cul.

\- Ton Mentor, ricana Bellec d'un ton amer, des fois je me demande à quoi bon. De toute évidence, tu n'écoute pas un mot de ce que j'essaie de t'enseigner, sale petit merdeux. Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas emmener n'importe qui ici, hein ? Tu aurais du me faire venir pour que je lui parle avant.

En revanche, Adeline détestait qu'on parle d'elle alors qu'elle était dans la pièce et si elle préféra se taire, comprenant qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'être prudente avec ce Maître Assassin et membre du conseil, donc haut gradé, de se mettre à fixer Bellec droit dans les yeux, lui rappelant bien qu'elle était dans la pièce et qu'il n'avait pas à parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Il lui rendit son regard, ayant l'air d'hésiter entre se moquer de cette gamine qui le défiait des yeux où bien être agacé par son insolence. Adeline lisait vraiment cela dans ses yeux et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Il finit par émettre un ricanement et par reposer ses yeux sur Arno et il marmonna :

\- Tu aurais pu au moins lui bander les yeux, merdeux.

Adeline se tourna vers Arno et vit qu'il fronça les sourcils, l'air se dire qu'il aurait du, en effet. Il est vrai que désormais, elle savait exactement où ils se trouvait et que si par malheur ils refusait de lui donner sa chance, elle allait se révéler rapidement très talentueuse dans le domaine de l'harcèlement. Bon, elle se doutait qu'il y aurait sans doute des risques à harceler des Assassins, mais elle s'en moquait. A la longue, ils en aurait peut-être tellement marre d'elle qu'ils l'autoriserait à leur faire ses preuves.

Des bruits de pas la tira de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers et sa sorte de balcon de pierre où elle vit apparaître cinq personnes, sans compter Roland le renfrogné qui revint se poser à côté de la femme aux traits cachés qui l'avait défendu et il ne semblait visiblement toujours pas enthousiasme en ce qui la concernait mais elle ne fit guère attention à lui, se concentrant sur les cinq personnes qui était arrivée en haut. La première fut une sorte de tornade qui alla se placer près de la femme dans lequel elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se pencher sur les escaliers, regardant Adeline droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire chaleureux. D'instinct, Adeline lui rendit son sourire. Elle fut surprise de voir en cette tornade une jeune fille, d'à peu près son âge, plus jeune même aurait-elle dit. Son visage était à découvert et une cascade de cheveux blond foncés, une étrange couleur mélangeant le miel et le sable, entourait son visage en forme de cœur. Elle avait de grands yeux pétillants qui lui paraissaient dorés de là où elle était mais c'était difficile à dire. La femme Assassin à ses côtés eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, amusée. Adeline aurait bien aimée savoir ce que la jeune fille avait dit, même si celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux et de joyeux qu'il lui plaisait. Il n'y avait pas que des vieux rabougris et de mauvaise humeur comme le Bellec à côté, et c'était rassurant.

Mais Adeline retourna son regard sur les quatre premières personnes et perdit son sourire à leur vue. Ils se tenait en haut du balcon et la fixait tantôt durement, tantôt avec intérêt, tantôt avec méfiance, tantôt avec indifférence. Cela devait être eux, le Mentor et le Conseil. Trois hommes, une femme, tous âgés d'environ 40 ans où plus. Elle sut d'instinct que l'homme du milieu était le Mentor, le véritable chef. C'était pourtant loin d'être le plus impressionnant. Il était le plus petit et semblait un peu enveloppé vu de là. Son visage était en forme d'ovale et sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait un air assez redoutable malgré tout. Sa perruque grise lui donnait en revanche l'air d'un pur politicien, elle aurait même dit un conseiller royal. Il avait des yeux qui lui semblaient d'un gris foncé intense et il les fixait droit sur elle, à l'instar des trois autres.

L'un d'entre eux était de peau noir et avait un regard rusé mais ayant aussi quelque chose de doux. Il avait une carrure svelte et élancée et la dévisageait, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose lui dit que lui non plus, pas plus que Roland, ne semblait heureux de la voir ici mais il lui semblait presque gentil comparé au troisième homme posté à côté de lui. Semblant plus âgé que les autres, il avait néanmoins quelque chose d'effrayant. Un regard de faucon posé droit sur elle. Il avait des cheveux mi-long gris, comportant encore des traces de noir et elle vit que sa main était posé sur une canne mais malgré cela, il dégageait la même force que chacun d'entre eux, et malgré son âge, quelque chose lui dit qu'il serait encore capable d'en massacrer plus d'un. Elle pouvait presque entendre sa voix, qu'elle imaginait dure et froide, désapprobatrice tandis qu'il l'a regardait. Seule la femme ne semblait pas particulièrement contrariée par sa présence, la regardant d'un air à la fois prudent et intéressée. Elle était aussi d'un âge sage, mais conservait une certaine beauté, avec des cheveux châtains ramenés derrière sa tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ces quatre là en plus de Bellec était les membres de ce Conseil devant lequel elle allait devoir faire ses preuves, cela risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Adeline commença à sentir l'angoisse revenir, lui serrant le ventre et elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Tu à des explications, Arno ? Demanda l'homme âgé au regard d'aigle d'un ton froid, ne fixant qu'Arno des yeux désormais.

\- Elle souhaiterait…

\- Rejoindre la Confrérie, oui, l'interrompit l'homme qui semblait être le chef, le plus petit d'un ton plus amicale que le premier sans quitter Adeline des yeux. Tu à conscience que tu à pris un risque en emmenant une étrangère dans notre sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, nous réglerons cela plus tard. Ainsi donc, jeune fille, vous voulez être des nôtres. Puis-je savoir comment avez-vous découvert notre existence, tout d'abord ?

Bellec émit un reniflement méprisant, et l'homme qu'elle pensait être le Mentor lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Adeline se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi Bellec n'était pas en haut, avec eux, puisqu'il était autant membre du Conseil que les quatre en hauts. Mais elle devait répondre à la question et fixa son attention sur le Mentor en haut, tachant de parler avec calme :

\- Sans vouloir vous offensez, vous êtes moins discret que vous ne le pensez. J'ai récolté plusieurs informations à votre sujet au fil des années. Beaucoup de gens connaissent des histoires au sujet des mystérieux Assassins. Le peuple ne sait pas tout de vous, bien sur, mais beaucoup parmi lui en savent bien assez pour savoir que vous êtes différent. J'ai réunis ces informations parce que j'espérais que, tôt où tard, je pourrais vous trouver et vous rejoindre.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda la femme en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi vouloir faire partir de la Confrérie ? Si tu est si bien renseigné que cela, tu dois savoir qu'être de nôtre signifie mené une vie de combat. Une vie où seule la mort te délivrera vraiment.

\- Je le sais, oui, s'exclama Adeline en s'avançant de quelques pas, sentant son intimidation s'apaiser légèrement tandis que la flamme de son envie de prouver qu'elle pouvait être des leurs renaissait. Je suis parfaitement consciente du choix que je fais et de ce que cela entraînera. Je sais que c'est un engagement à vie. Et si je veux faire parti des vôtres, c'est parce que je crois en vos idéaux et en votre combat. Et je tiens à lutter contre vos ennemis. Quand j'étais enfant, les Templiers ont causés la mort de mon père et je…

\- Encore une qui veut rejoindre la Confrérie uniquement pour se venger, soupira alors l'homme aigle en regardant avec insistance Arno à sa droite, qu'elle sentit se crispé légèrement bien qu'il ne dit rien.

\- Non ! Le contredit immédiatement Adeline, sentant son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

 _Tout se joue maintenant. Tout ce que tu vas dire aura de l'influence. Ils te jaugent, ils t'observent. Ne fais pas le moindre faux pas, Adeline._ Elle n'aimait guère sentir tout ces regards sur elle, celui de Bellec à sa gauche, ceux des deux gentilles femmes en haut, celui agacé de Roland mais plus que tout, ceux lourds du Conseil sur elle. Mais elle sentait son courage revenir de minute en minute et écraser sa peur. Elle se sentait parfaitement prête à leur faire face et à leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas là dans un but personnel. Elle se demanda pourquoi le vieil aigle avait regardé ainsi Arno. Adeline avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas tellement aimé. C'était bien sa veine, tombé sur le seul Assassin qui n'était pas apprécié de son Conseil pour l'amener à eux… Logique qu'ils ait été méfiants et qu'ils le sont encore.

\- Je ne veux pas me venger, continua-t-elle en regardant tour à tour chaque membre du Conseil. Certes, c'est l'accident avec mon père qui m'a poussé à me renseigner sur vous et sur ces Templiers. Je n'en sais pas autant que je le voudrais à leur sujet. Mais j'ignore qui exactement a causé sa mort. Je l'ignore et je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Je ne veux pas viser un homme en particulier. C'est tout leur Ordre que je veux combattre. Mais ce que je veux avant toute chose, c'est lutté pour aider le peuple. N'est-ce pas ce que vous défendez ? La liberté du peuple ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, mon enfant, déclara le Mentor d'une voix un peu dure. Nous luttons pour la paix. Avant toute autre chose. Il ne s'agit pas de simplement lutter contre l'Ordre, ce n'est pas une guerre que nous menons.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, Mirabeau, intervint la femme en croisant les bras, observant Adeline, la tête penchée. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette trêve avec les Templiers ne pourra pas durer éternellement maintenant que François de la Serre est mort.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais du voir le jour, marmonna Bellec d'un ton acide.

Adeline lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que son regard était empli de haine. Une haine glaciale. Une trêve avec les Templiers ? Adeline fronça les sourcils. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas exactement. Les Assassins ne sont-ils pas les ennemis naturels des Templiers, d'après ce qu'elle en savait ? Mais après tout, elle en savait bien peu, au final, même avec ce qu'elle clamait. Trop peu pour donner un avis sur une situation qui lui échappait. Le dénommé Mirabeau jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à Bellec, l'air un peu réprobateur mais il ne dit rien, ramenant son regard sur elle et elle décida de parler, disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

\- Je ne connais pas bien la situation. Mais j'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais apprendre, apprendre à être l'une des vôtres. Je crois en la liberté et je crois en la paix. Et avec ce qu'on voit dans les rues chaque jour depuis que la Révolution a commencé, je crois aussi au combat. Au combat pour retrouver cette paix et préserver la liberté. Donnez-moi une chance et je vous jure que vous n'aurez jamais à le regrettez.

\- Peut-on vraiment se permettre de refuser des recrues ? Commenta l'homme au regard doux en s'approchant un peu de Mirabeau. Qui plus est des recrues aussi enthousiastes ?

\- Certes, non, mais il ne faut pas non plus accepter n'importe qui, marmonna le vieil aigle.

\- Ses arguments sont convaincants, même si ce n'est qu'une enfant, murmura la femme. Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'en faire une novice. Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais assez de recrues.

\- Les recrues demande du temps, souffla Mirabeau. Du temps pour les entraîner, du temps pour leur enseigner ce qu'ils doivent savoir, du temps que nous ne disposons pas vraiment.

\- Je veux bien me porter volontaire, intervint la femme qui l'avait vaguement défendue face à Roland.

 _Toi, tu vas devenir ma meilleure amie,_ pensa Adeline avec chaleur en se tournant vers l'Assassin toujours accoudé à l'escalier, la jeune fille à ses côtés. Les quatre membres du Conseil en firent de même et la femme parla la première :

\- En est-tu sûre, Marguerite ? Tu formes déjà ta fille. Il vaut mieux éviter d'avoir deux novices à la fois.

\- Je m'en sortirais, sourit ladite Marguerite en retirant sa capuche, dévoilant le visage d'une femme d'une grande beauté, d'environ 40 ans dirait Adeline, et elle remarqua qu'elle avait les mêmes cheveux que la jeune fille à ses côtés, cette couleur miel et sablé.

Il s'agit sûrement de sa fille. Si par bonheur ils acceptaient, Adeline serait plus que ravie d'être formée par cette Marguerite aux côtés de la jeune fille souriante à ses côtés. Elles lui semblaient chaleureuses, patientes, tolérantes, ce dont elle avait exactement besoin. Elle était bien heureuse de ne pas se retrouver aux côtés d'Arno à être entraîné par ce Bellec qui avait l'air d'ignorer ce qu'était la bonne humeur et le sourire. Entre l'un et l'autre, elle aurait été servie… Adeline offrit un immense sourire à Marguerite lorsque celle-ci posa brièvement son regard sur elle, ce qui la fit rire de façon presque imperceptible. Puis elle se retourna vers Mirabeau et les trois autres Assassins, attendant avec anxiété leur réponse. Mirabeau poussa un soupir et lui parla d'un ton ferme :

\- La Confrérie ne peut se permettre de refuser des recrues enthousiastes. Surtout en ces temps dangereux. Mais je veux être certain, jeune fille, que tu ne prends pas cette décision à la légère. La vie d'Assassin est une vie dangereuse. Il te faudra aussi accepter de servir le Credo avant toute chose, et je sais par expérience récente que certains jeunes sont assez récalcitrants quand il s'agit d'obéir aux ordres – il regarda Arno de manière appuyé -. Est-tu vraiment prête à écouter et suivre le Credo ?

Elle ne connaissait pas ce Credo en réalité, pas exactement en fait, mais elle savait quels était les idéaux des Assassins et quelle lutte ils menait et pourquoi. Et en cela, elle croyait. Elle y croyait de toutes ses forces. Obéir aux ordres ne la dérangeait pas si elle se sentait bien dans le combat qu'elle menait. Et parmi les Assassins, elle serait exactement à sa place, de cela elle en était certaine. Elle l'avait toujours été.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec ferveur. Je saurai me tenir, vous avez ma parole. Je suivrai le Credo, je servirai la Confrérie même si je dois pour cela en mourir.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit, un silence où les membres du Conseil se consultaient du regard, et Mirabeau finit par déclarer doucement :

\- Je suis pour. Il est rare qu'on voit chez une jeune personne un tel désire de vouer sa vie à une cause. Beylier ?

\- Oui, hocha l'homme à la peau noir et au regard doux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Trenet ?

\- Oui, répondit la femme en croisant les bras. J'ai l'intuition qu'elle pourra devenir un membre intéressant.

\- Quemar ?

\- Mmh, oui, oui, marmonna le vieil aigle aigri. Il est vrai que nous avons besoin d'être plus nombreux.

\- Bellec ? Interrogea Mirabeau en se tournant une dernière fois vers le bas, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir sa réponse.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, grommela-t-il. La gamine à bien parler. Reste à voir ce que cela donnera.

\- Très bien. Très bien, conclut Mirabeau. Arno, amène-là dans la salle et nous vous rejoignons dans quelques instants. Une dernière chose, jeune fille, quel est ton nom ?

\- Adeline… Adeline Lormay.

Mirabeau hocha la tête et se retira et elle vit que Bellec remonta aussi les escaliers sans les regarder, de même que tout les autres, bien que la fille de Marguerite lui jeta un sourire rassurant avant de rejoindre sa mère. Adeline cligna des yeux, sous le choc. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Elle était… acceptée ? Ils avaient dit oui ? Elle était prise dans la Confrérie ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement que jamais et elle se tourna vers Arno, le dévisageant, les yeux grands ouverts et elle balbutia :

\- Ils ont dit oui ? Ils ont _vraiment_ dit oui ?

Arno eut un sourire amusé, bien que quelque chose dans son regard demeurait sombre mais pour être sincère avec elle-même, à cet instant précis, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

\- Il faut croire que oui. Mais ne crois pas que tu es déjà un Assassin. Tu vas être novice et ton entraînement prendra beaucoup de temps.

\- Je m'en moque, je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra ! S'exclama-t-elle, sa voix déraillant de joie.

Elle sentit la joie montée d'un coup en elle et elle fit la première chose que son instinct lui dicta de faire : elle sauta dans les bras d'Arno. Il fut totalement pris au dépourvu et ne sut apparemment où poser ses mains mais Adeline s'en moquait éperdument. A cet instant, elle regrettait sincèrement de l'avoir surnommer Monsieur Bougon – surtout qu'elle lui avait trouvé un sérieux concurrent en la personne de ce Bellec. A cet instant, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le remercier. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore bien ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Adeline se sentait sonné, complètement sonné, comme si les mots de Mirabeau, de Bellec et des trois autres Assassins – Trenet, Quemar et Beylier, elle comptait bien s'en rappeler et apprendre leurs prénoms aussi, bien que jamais elle n'oserait les utilisés – lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de marteau sur la tête et qu'elle en avait encore le tournis. Il lui faudrait un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était sur le point de réaliser son rêve.

Finalement, Arno lui tapota le dos et murmura d'une voix dont elle ne parvint à juger le ton :

\- Ne me remercie pas. Allez, viens, ce n'est pas encore fini.

Il la repoussa doucement et l'invita à le suivre devant le couloir en contrebas qu'elle apercevait juste en face d'eux. Se sentant totalement euphorique, elle le suivit et ils descendirent les escaliers qui menèrent donc à un couloir très identique au premier, à la différence qu'il était bien plus profond que le premier et surtout qu'elle vit avec un léger sursaut deux imposant cercueils de pierre encastré à l'intérieur des murs et éclairés par plusieurs dizaines de bougies autour. Quand ils passèrent devant, elle put voir la sculpture d'Assassins couchés, les bras ramenés en croix sur leurs corps. Ils devait être des Assassins célèbres pour avoir une telle place dans ces lieux… ils finirent par arriver devant un grillage en fer noir d'une élégance magnifique, et ce qu'elle aperçut derrière lui coupa littéralement le souffle mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'extasier dessus, Arno murmura à ses côtés :

\- Ils vont te faire boire une mixture bizarre pour l'initiation. Une fois que tu l'aura bue, ne panique pas. Rappelle-toi que tout ce que tu verras n'est pas la réalité. Ce ne sont que des illusions. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on me prévienne avant que je n'avale cette potion, alors…

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire voir, cette potion ? L'interrogea-t-elle immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils, mais les portes du grillage s'ouvrirent alors et elle n'eut plus le temps d'attendre la réponse d'Arno, qui la poussa à entrer d'une pression dans le dos.

Sentant tout à coup la nervosité l'envahir à nouveau, les paroles d'Arno l'ayant quelque peu inquiété – que diable allait-elle boire, bon sang ? – elle avança de quelques pas et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Arno, qui ne franchit pas la porte à son tour. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il fit un léger signe négatif de la tête. Il n'entrerait pas, donc. Le temps d'une seconde, elle eut envie de lui demander pourquoi mais deux silhouettes apparût sur le côté et l'incita à entrer plus avant dans cette immense espace qu'elle avait aperçu derrière les barreaux. Elle déglutit, sentant son ventre se noué à nouveau. Pour être honnête, elle aurait préférée que Arno vienne. Elle le connaissait très peu, mais sa présence l'aurait tout de même quelque peu rassuré. Mais elle suppose que c'était peut-être déjà une épreuve. Les Assassins ne devait sans doute pas avoir peur, peur d'absolument rien pour avancer et faire leur devoir chaque jour. Elle n'avait pas à être angoissé par ne serait-ce que son initiation à la Confrérie. Comment ferait-elle, pour la suite, sinon ? Prenant une grande inspiration, elle serra les poings et s'avança dans l'immense salle, une salle si immense qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir dans des sous-terrains.

C'était… haut. Large. Sombre mais ayant une aura rosâtre et orangé du à ses innombrables bougies, torches et autres feux. La pièce lui rappela une immense salle de jugement et dans la manière où elle avançait, elle eut presque l'impression qu'elle allait vraiment se faire juger. Il y avait un immense sol de marbre fait d'arabesques marrons sur le sol et ce large sol avait en face de lui un immense et long balcon qui lui rappela exactement où se tenait les jurés quand ils était sur le point de condamner quelqu'un. Une immense salle de procès. Digne du palais de justice de Paris. Ce balcon était fait de sculptures si complexe et si nombreuse qu'elle aurait été incapable de les identifier toute mais elle y vit surtout d'imposant dans les côtés, et surtout le « A » sans trait des Assassins en forme de statut, légèrement détaché du mur, dans lequel se tenait une coupe. La coupe dans lequel elle allait devoir boire, sans doute. Elle était seule en train d'avancer, ses pas résonnant en écho dans la pièce, les silhouettes qui lui avait ouvert ayant disparu aussi vite qu'elles était apparues. Elle finit par arriver au centre de la salle, le cœur battant et elle leva les yeux vers le haut du balcon, et vit quatre Assassins encapuchonnés, mais elle reconnut les visages de Mirabeau, Quemar, Trenet et Beylier, qui l'observait telles des juges face à une accusée. Adeline inspira profondément. _Je n'ai pas peur._ Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais Dieu que c'était intimidant, de devoir ainsi leur faire face, tout en bas alors qu'eux l'observaient de cette hauteur. Elle se sentait minuscule. En laissant promener son regard sur le Conseil, elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi Bellec n'était pas avec eux… Arno avait pourtant bien dit qu'il était aussi membre du Conseil. Elle avait tant à apprendre, tant à savoir sur leur hiérarchie… Mirabeau, au centre du balcon, avança quelque peu et elle remarqua des carreaux d'églises une fois encore derrière eux, s'ouvrant aussi sur des rochers sombres. Son sang palpitait dans ses veines, et elle commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Et surtout, elle ne savait que faire ni que dire face à eux, seule face à ses Assassins. Seule face à son destin.

 _C'est toi qui as désirée cela. Tu t'es conduite toi-même jusque ici. Qui sait, tu t'es peut-être trompée de chemin._

« Non », pensa-t-elle avec ferveur. « Non, c'est ma route. C'est ma route et je vais l'emprunter et je ne pourrais jamais le regretter, car tout ce qui aurait pu arriver d'autres ne m'aurait jamais satisfait ».

\- De l'ombre, tu rejoins la lumière, de la lumière, tu regagnes les ombres, déclara alors Mirabeau d'une voix forte et sérieuse. Est-tu prête à suivre la voie de l'aigle, Adeline Lormay ?

A croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées, pensa-t-elle avec une légère ironie. Mais elle était plus que prête à emprunter ce chemin. Adeline revit un instant la vie qu'elle avait jusqu'ici. Ses années heureuses mais trop brève avec sa mère et son père, ses rires et ses joies et ses difficultés aussi. La mort brutal de son père, qui avait détruite leurs vies, à elle et à sa mère. Les années pénibles qui ont suivi avec celle-ci, et ce soulagement horrible qu'elle avait ressenti à sa mort et qu'elle ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Ses instants de paix et de calme auprès de Mélanie et Benjamin, mais ses longues heures d'ennui aussi. Ses heures d'attente. Dans l'attente de quoi ? Elle n'en était pas certaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle attendait que quelque chose change dans sa vie, qu'une porte s'ouvre. Bien sur, elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser aux Assassins. Sans jamais réellement y croire au fond d'elle-même, elle s'en rendait compte à présent qu'elle était sur le point d'en être vraiment. Car ce sentiment de réalité toute proche, ce sentiment que sa vie allait véritablement basculé à cet instant précis, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti jusque ici. Jamais. Mais il l'a grisait totalement.

\- Oui, rétorqua-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais plus d'énergie que de peur. Je veux me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Je suis plus que prête à vous rejoindre.

\- Alors, bois, mon enfant, continua Mirabeau en désignant d'un geste vague la coupe qu'elle avait aperçu posé dans la statue.

Adeline baissa les yeux vers la coupe et elle s'avança d'un pas rapide et décidé. _Ne pas paniquer. Rien de tout ce que je verrais ne sera réel._ Elle prit la coupe entre ses mains, un imposant calice de bronze qui était lourd dans sa main et qui lui semblait terriblement ancien. La substance qu'elle vit l'intérieur était aussi transparente que de l'eau, et ne dégageait aucune odeur en particulier. Adeline fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le bon sens lui dirait de ne pas boire quand on ne sait pas ce que c'est, même si cela ressemblait à de l'eau. Les mots d'Arno hantaient dans son esprit. Il aurait peut-être fait mieux de se taire, après tout. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Après tout, quel que soit l'épreuve qui l'attendait, si Arno avait réussi, elle y pourrait aussi, elle en était certaine. Alors, elle souleva la coupe et but l'intégralité de l'eau – qui avait véritablement un goût d'eau – cul sec.

Cela ne prit qu'une seconde. Une simple seconde. Une douleur intense lui vrilla le crâne d'un coup, tel un coup de massue sur la tête, et elle poussa un cri en lâchant la coupe, qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol tandis qu'elle se saisit la tête à deux mains, sentant le feu se propager d'un coup dans tout son cerveau avant de s'arrêter net. Une sorte d'engourdissement l'envahit et elle leva les yeux mais ne vit que des lueurs orangées et floues, tandis qu'elle se sentait tanguée doucement. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle ne voyait rien en en dehors de ces vagues lueurs dorés. Alors, une image brutale apparût dans son esprit. Deux corps. Deux cadavres mutilés sur le sol, se tenant la main, les yeux grands ouverts, la fixant dans un hurlement silencieux tandis que du sang s'écoulait de leurs orbites écarquillés. Elle connaissait ces visages. Celui de sa mère. Celui de son père… Leurs corps étaient dans un angle étrange et inhumain, des os disloqués. Adeline sentit un froid immense l'envahir et elle sentit qu'elle avait envie de hurler, de hurler aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait mais elle eut beau essayer, aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. Absolument aucun. _Ce n'est pas réel, Adeline. Arno l'a dit. Ce n'est pas réel._ Elle ferma les yeux et se répéta cette phrase en boucle, ce n'était pas réel, ils n'étaient pas vraiment là, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel, juste une illusion, une épreuve, ils n'étaient pas morts de façon aussi horrible… Au bout de quelques minutes prostrée ainsi, elle sentit un vent d'air frais sur son visage puis une lueur blanche se fit voir derrière ses paupières clauses et elle rouvrit alors les yeux et vit avec stupeur qu'un couloir enfoncé était apparu d'où jaillissait une lumière blanche immense. Plus de corps. Sans même savoir pourquoi, elle se releva difficilement et descendit dans le petit couloir où deux imposantes statuts d'Assassins se faisait face mais dont le sol se terminait face à un néant d'un blanc qui lui sembla infini. Il n'y avait pas de toit. Il n'y avait pas de sol en bas. Rien, à part ce sol flottant où elle se trouvait et des milliers, des milliers de tableaux qui volèrent rapidement dans le néant blanc qui l'entourait, bougeant sans cesse. Et parmi ces tableaux, quelque uns ne bougeait pas et restai suspendu dans le vide blanc, juste en face d'elle et elle vit avec stupéfaction que ses tableaux la représentaient. Elle où des gens qu'elle aimait. Le premier montrait sa mère et son père, sa mère tenant un bébé dans ses bras et son père se penchant vers elle et le mot « Natus » était indiqué en grand juste en bas. Du latin… elle ne connaissait rien au latin mais elle sut immédiatement que cela voulait dire naissance. Sa naissance. Elle était ce bébé. Le deuxième tableau la représentait petite fille, assise sur un toit, les étoiles dans le ciel, tandis qu'elle s'amusait à faire un chat en papier, un jeu que son père lui avait appris, à faire des formes avec des feuilles de papiers, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser de faire depuis. Cela l'apaisait. Cela la détendait. Elle était devenue si douée qu'elle arrivait à faire presque n'importe quoi sans même regarder. Du papier entre ses mains et elle pouvait en faire naître n'importe quelle forme. Un don unique, disait Benjamin. Un don inutile, disait-elle. Le mot sous ce tableau était « Puerilis ». Le troisième tableau la montrait dans la taverne, courant pour servir un client alors qu'elle était encore une toute jeune fille et elle aperçut le dos de Mélanie. « Iuventus ». Le suivant la montrait de dos, face à un Assassin dans une ruelle sombre. Elle reconnut de suite la silhouette d'Arno. « Adultus ».

Et le dernier tableau… était cette scène précise. Elle se jetant d'un immense précipice blanc et sans fin, entouré de milliers de tableaux mouvants. Mais ce n'est même pas la scène montrer qui la fit frissonner. C'était le mot inscrit. « Mortis ». _Mort._ Qu'est-ce que… Devait-elle mourir ? Etait-ce une énigme ? Où bien devait-elle vraiment faire ce que ce tableau indiquait et sauter dans le vide… se donnant la mort ?

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cela ? Ils m'ont donnés quoi à boire, bon Dieu ?_

 _Rien n'est réel,_ se rappela-t-elle. Absolument rien de tout cela n'est réel. Et pourtant, rien ne lui semblait plus réel. C'était même très réel. Adeline s'avança de quelques pas et observa le vide sous elle. Il n'avait pas de fin. Aucune fin. Elle ferma fort les yeux. Ce sont des épreuves. Elle ignorait leur but, ne le comprenait pas, ne voyait que des tableaux mouvant, d'autres montrant sa vie... et sa mort. Mais elle avait bien saisi que oui, elle devrait sauter. Mourir. Mourir pour renaître, peut-être. Elle n'avait plus que cela à espérer. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les ravala. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Pas si elle voulait être des leurs.

Alors, elle ferma les yeux et prit une immense inspiration. Puis se laissa tomber.

La sensation du début fut comme celle qu'elle imaginait bien en chutant de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et elle hurla, hurla jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit un tableau apparaître sur sa route, un tableau immense dont elle ne distingua pas les détails mais qu'elle traversa brutalement et alors les images se succéda dans son esprit, vite, bien trop vite pour qu'elle les distingue ou les comprenne, elle ne vit qu'une succession de couleur tantôt pâle, tantôt vif, tout en se sentant dériver de plus en plus et elle ferma les yeux, certaine de s'écraser sur le sol et de se briser en deux. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument à cet instant précis. C'est comme si elle était coupée d'elle-même.

Mais elle ne perdit pas la vie. Elle tomba lourdement sur un sol et elle gémit sous la vive douleur qu'elle ressentit, mais elle aurait du se disloquer après une telle chute, pas juste avoir la sensation d'avoir tout à coup une multitude de bleus sur les bras et les jambes. Elle sentit alors un vent frais lui effleurer les joues et bouger ses cheveux derrière son crâne et ouvrit alors brutalement les yeux. Devant elle s'étendait le ciel étoilé. Le même ciel qu'elle regardait chaque nuit dans les ruelles de Paris où de sa chambre dans sa bicoque. Adeline se redressa sur les coudes, surprise de voir que la même douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt avait totalement disparu, même si elle se sentait toujours vacillante et que sa vu avait toujours ces étranges reflets flous et ses dédoublements. Elle n'était plus dans le sanctuaire des Assassins dans les sous-terrains. Elle était au beau milieu d'une ruelle de Paris. Une ruelle qu'elle connaissait bien, en plein cœur de la Porte Saint-Denis, c'était la plus large et elle y passait tous les jours. Sauf que là, elle était déserte. Ce qui, même à l'heure la plus avancée de la nuit, était totalement impossible à Paris, surtout dans ce quartier là où régnait la Cour des Miracles. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pas le moindre son ni mouvement. Enfin, pendant quelques minutes. Car alors, elle vit une silhouette avancer dans la rue. Une silhouette à demi existante. Elle était translucide. Adeline sentit son cœur faire un arrêt dans sa poitrine quand la silhouette tourna alors la tête vers elle.

C'était _elle._ Son reflet. Adeline était en train de se regarder elle-même.

 _Ce n'est pas réel. Rien de tout cela n'est réel. Ce n'est qu'une putain d'illusion !_ Son double l'observa quelques instants, la tête penché, l'air curieux puis un sourire glacial, machiavélique apparût sur ses propres lèvres, un sourire qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son visage un jour, un sourire qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Son regard – non, le regard de son double – se durcit et ses lèvres bougea alors, et alors même qu'elle n'aurait pas du entendre ce qu'elle disait vu la distance où elle se trouvait, sa propre voix résonna alors dans sa tête :

\- _Cours. Cours, petite chose, où tu mourra._

Alors, le sol se mit à trembler et Adeline vit des fissures apparaître dans la ruelle d'un coup brutal, fissures qui allèrent jusqu'aux bâtiments qui se détruisit alors dans un immense fracas et des morceaux de pierre jaillit d'eux pour être projeté sur partout dans la ruelle. Adeline sauta d'instinct sur ses jambes et se mit à courir en direction de son double, qui elle aussi s'était mis à prendre la fuite, bien qu'elle ne disparut pas un seul instant de sa vue. Adeline courut comme elle n'avait jamais courut de sa vie, regardant avec horreur les bâtiments s'effondrer les uns après les autres tandis qu'elle se poursuivait elle-même dans les ruelles de Paris, sautant à certains moments pour éviter des immenses crevasses qui apparaissait et qui menaçait de l'engloutir et pendant qu'elle courut, elle aperçut des ombres passer dans les ruelles, l'effleurer du doigt sans qu'elle ne puisse voir à quoi ils ressemblait. Quand elle sentit l'une d'entre elle lui saisirent le bras, elle le rejeta brusquement, sentant encore le contact glacial sur sa peau. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais elle était certaine, en les regardant, qu'ils voulaient sa mort. Si elle les laissait l'attraper, elle allait mourir, comme elle allait mourir si elle ne cessait pas de courir. Alors, elle slaloma de toutes ses forces, le souffle court, elle évita comme elle pouvait les débris du tremblement de terre, et n'hésitait pas à se jeter au sol pour ne pas se faire attraper par ses monstres sans visage et sans forme. Et toujours, devant elle, son double courait, les cheveux bruns au vent, et jamais elle ne parvint à l'attraper. Pas à un seul instant. Adeline fut sur le point de s'effondrer, incapable de continuer, les larmes aux yeux et le désespoir lui serrant le cœur, elle allait échouer, elle allait perdre tout et se laisser mourir comme la petite chose, oui, qu'elle était au final… et quand elle tomba sur le sol, tout s'arrêta et un bras la retient brusquement, la relevant.

L'obscurité était revenue. Un noir sans fin. Elle n'était plus dans Paris. Les ombres avaient disparu. Cela dit, son double était toujours là. C'était elle qui l'avait relevé. C'était elle qui la fixait avec colère et mépris, son petit poing la serrant pourtant avec une force dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Un brasier brûlait littéralement dans son propre regard qu'elle voyait tous les jours dans le vieux miroir fêlé et opaque de sa maison. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle voulait la tuer. Et Adeline savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de lutter.

\- Tu es pathétique, siffla sa propre voix, ses propres lèvres, d'une voix cela dit tellement amer qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu venant d'elle. Tu es faible. Incapable d'assurer ta protection. Comment veux-tu protéger le monde alors que tu n'es pas capable de te protéger toi-même, petite chose ?

\- Je peux me protéger… murmura Adeline d'une petite voix faiblarde, cassé. Je dois juste apprendre.

Son double éclata d'un rire cruelle et ce même sourire horrible apparût en demi coin tandis que sa poigne se resserrait :

\- La seule chose que tu apprendras, c'est à te détruire toi-même. Ne crains pas la mort, petite chose. Elle ne te prendra pas par surprise. Tu seras ta propre perte.

Alors, son double sortit un poignard et lui planta dans le ventre. Adeline ne sentit pourtant aucune douleur, aucun choc, comme si elle attendait ce coup, comme si elle avait prévu en réalité. Alors, ça y'est, elle était enfin en train de mourir ? Après ce périple, elle en ressentit presque du soulagement, quand bien même les paroles de sa propre voix lui brûlaient l'esprit. Elle sentit son esprit dériver et sombrer doucement, l'obscurité l'envahir peu à peu et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance, c'est son propre visage avec ce sourire cruel sur les lèvres et la lame du poignard ensanglanté dans sa main.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se reposer. A peine avait-elle sombré qu'elle se réveilla brusquement, prostrée sur le sol. Elle voyait des lueurs orangées même si son regard était flou. Son premier instinct fut de portée ses mains à son ventre, là où elle avait pris le coup de poignard, mais elle ne sentit aucune blessure, aucune goutte de sang. Elle se releva alors brutalement, se positionnant comme elle pouvait sur les genoux et laissa promener son regard autour d'elle. La salle du sanctuaire. _Je suis de retour,_ pensa-t-elle avec un tel soulagement qu'elle se serait laissé aller aux larmes si la voix de Mirabeau n'avait pas sonné alors :

\- Ces mots viennent de nos ancêtres. Ils forment le cœur de notre credo.

Adeline leva les yeux et elle vit les quatre Assassins debout devant elle, solennel dans leurs tenues encapuchonnées blanches, et non plus en hauteur. En temps normal, cette proximité l'aurait à la fois rassurée – plus l'impression d'être une accusée devant ses juges – et inquiétée – elle ne connaissait pas ces gens, en réalité – mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Tout cela, tout ce qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était pas réel, elle ne l'avait pas oublié quand elle y était. C'était une épreuve. Mais malgré cela, elle sut, au plus profond d'elle-même, que jamais elle n'oublierait ce qu'elle venait de voir. Jamais. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est avoir réussi cette foutu épreuve.

\- Ta lame épargnera la chair des innocents, continua Beylier, d'une voix plus claire et plus net.

\- Tu te cacheras au cœur de la foule, poursuivit Trenet.

\- Tu ne mettra jamais en danger la Confrérie, continua Quemar d'une voix neutre.

Le credo. La discrétion. L'aide et la famille. Les mots qu'elle entendit alors s'infiltra en elle et lui apporta un réel baume au cœur. Ses préceptes, ces lois, ce credo, c'est ce qu'elle avait espéré entendre en suivant Arno. La morale qu'elle voulait adopter. Ce qu'elle désirait appliquer. Malgré son épuisement, un léger sanglot, de soulagement, la fit trembler et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une larme couler sur sa joue. Cela en valait la peine. Tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, cela en valait pleinement la peine. C'était son rêve. Et réaliser ses rêves n'était jamais gratuit.

\- Que ces préceptes marque à jamais ton esprit, murmura Mirabeau, d'une voix qui lui sembla d'outre-tombe. Suis les et tu deviendra meilleure. Bafoue les et tu en souffriras. Lève-toi, Assassin.

Adeline se mit difficilement sur ses jambes, tremblant de tout son corps mais elle fit ce qu'il dit et elle se releva malgré sa faiblesse. Ce mot sonna à son oreille et c'est à peine si elle y crut. Assassin. Elle ne réalisait pas. Elle ne réaliserait que bien plus tard. Son cœur se calmait enfin dans sa poitrine car elle n'eut aucun doute à ses mots qu'elle avait réussie. Elle allait être des leurs. Elle n'était pas stupide et après ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle avait bien compris que n'était que la première épreuve avant bien des autres. Elle les relèverait tous. Rien ne pourrait être pire que de se faire tuer par sa propre main, après tout. Lorsqu'elle fut pleinement debout, les fixant du regard, Mirabeau fit un signe de la main et un Assassin apparût et ouvrit une boite qu'il tendit à quelqu'un qui venait d'apparaître également. Pierre Bellec. Celui-ci saisit quelque chose à l'intérieur qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier, puis il s'approcha d'elle tandis que Mirabeau continuait de parler.

\- Adeline Lormay est morte. Elle a disparue de ce monde. Ses péchés et ses échecs sont réduits au néant. Ce soir, elle ressuscite tel une novice de la Confrérie des Assassins.

 _Ais-je vécu suffisamment longtemps pour avoir des péchés et des échecs ? Oui… j'ai échouée à sauver la vie de mes parents. Je ferais en sorte de me rattraper. Chaque jour de ma vie._ Bellec s'approcha et lui prit sans ménagement le poignet gauche et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir en sentant le tissu de ses gants noirs en contact avec sa peau. Il avait une poigne ferme, sans vraiment de douceur. Elle put voir ce qu'il avait alors prit et vit que c'était une sorte de brassard en cuir où un étrange petit mécanisme apparaissait, brassard qu'il lui mit au poignet avant de le sangler avec force. Il prit son deuxième poignet et fit de même tandis qu'elle observait le premier et elle fit un geste du poignet qui fit alors jaillir une lame, la faisant légèrement sursauté. Une lame fine, petite mais assez longue, une lame qui se dissimulait dans un brassard… indétectable. Elle adora cela immédiatement. Bellec finit de lui sangler le deuxième brassard et il recula et alors qu'il s'éloigna d'elle, elle croisa son regard bleu et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, d'un sourire peut-être un peu bête mais la joie qui montait de plus en plus en elle était bien trop grande pour qu'elle ne la partage pas avec le vieil ours bougon et agressif qu'il était. Adeline fut plus qu'étonnée de voir qu'il lui répondit par un demi sourire mi moqueur, mi amusé mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde et il s'éloigna, disparaissait à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Adeline baissa à nouveaux les yeux sur ses brassards et son sourire s'élargit, son cœur s'apaisa alors totalement, bien qu'elle se sentait extrêmement faible.

\- Tu es désormais des nôtres, novice, déclara Mirabeau en repoussant sa capuche, dévoilant un visage dont l'expression était dure tout en dégageant une once de bonté. N'oublie jamais que rien n'est vrai, et que tout est permis. Ce n'est pas une autorisation. C'est une mise en garde. Tu apprendras à comprendre cette phrase, avec le temps.

Puis un léger sourire apparût sur le visage de Mirabeau et il termina, plus doux :

\- Bienvenue dans la Confrérie, Adeline Lormay.

Adeline sentit un sanglot la secouer, et ses larmes menacer de couler mais elle retient de justesse, rendant son sourire à Mirabeau. Elle voudrait lui dire à quel point elle était reconnaissante de la chance qu'il lui laissait, qu'ils lui laissaient tous. Elle aurait voulu le leur montrer. Mais peut-être aurait-ce été un geste de trop, pour aujourd'hui. Elle hocha doucement la tête, et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, s'échappant à son contrôle. Elle eut envie de l'essuyer rageusement mais une lueur passa dans le regard de Mirabeau, des yeux qu'elle voyait bien désormais et qui était bel et bien gris foncé, et très doux à cet instant, et en même temps… peiné, aurait-elle dit. Du moins supposait-elle. Adeline voulut les remercier à voix haute mais elle sentit une nouvelle douleur la vriller d'un coup dans son crâne, loin d'être aussi forte que la précédente mais suffisamment pour la pousser à fermer les yeux et à gémir tout en portant sa main à son crâne. Elle avait la nette impression que c'était le contrecoup de cette eau qui lui avait fait vivre ce…

Le coup suivant fut bien plus fort et alors, tout devint noir.

Ce furent des murmures qui la réveillèrent. Des chuchotements, tout près d'elle. _Où suis-je ?_ Adeline ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et son regard tomba droit sur un plafond en pierre grise. Elle était allongée. Sur quelque chose de moelleux et de doux. Elle porta sa main à sa tête, cherchant presque une bosse mais ne trouvant rien. Vu la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti, elle aurait sincèrement cru avoir reçu un coup sur le crâne mais elle savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait juste perdu connaissance. Adeline grimaça. Pas très fameux à montrer devant le Conseil des Assassins, comme début… ils allaient la croire faible. _Et merde ! Quelle gourde !_

\- Tu a tenu plus longtemps que la plupart des gens, tu sais, intervint alors une douce voix sur sa gauche.

Adeline tourna brusquement la tête et vit alors la jeune fille aux longs cheveux sablé et au visage doux assise en tailleur sur un lit posé à côté du sien. La fille de Marguerite. Celle-ci lui sourit et Adeline put la voir d'un peu plus près. Elle était adorable. Ses traits était très fins, presque aristocratiques aurait-elle même dit. Ses yeux était presque en amande et était d'un en effet d'un doré foncé, presque marron, qui l'observait avec douceur. Adeline fronça légèrement les sourcils, bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre vaguement son sourire. C'était difficile de résister au sourire d'un visage aussi angélique.

\- Excuse-moi… mais de quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea Adeline en se relevant, étrangement surprise de sentir bien, même en pleine forme, quoique un peu endormie encore.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils étaient dans une grande pièce où plusieurs lits étaient disposés. Vu la fenêtre condamnée par les rochers et les tons chauds de la pièce, elle en conclut qu'elle était toujours dans le sanctuaire mais dans un endroit nettement plus à l'écart. Cette grande pièce était chaleureuse, des tableaux accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce et surtout des centaines et des centaines de bougies allumées à chaque recoin de la pièce, donnant une aura orangée à l'endroit. Une immense statue d'Assassin était placée au bout de la pièce, entre les deux rangées de lit. Elle vit d'ailleurs que quelques Assassins était allongés, et qu'une femme était penché sur l'entre eux. En observant ainsi la pièce, Adeline comprit vite que c'était une sorte d'infirmerie. C'était ici qu'on emmenait les Assassins blessés… tout s'éclaircissait. Elle sentit un immense élan de fierté l'envahir. Elle était déjà traitée comme un membre de la Confrérie.

\- A rester éveillé après l'initiation, expliqua la jeune fille en se relevant d'un geste souple pour venir s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Moi, j'ai perdu connaissance au beau milieu et je me suis réveillé dix heures après. Ce n'est que là qu'on m'a donné les lames secrètes.

\- C'est… normal de s'évanouir ? Murmura Adeline, hésitante.

\- Oh mon Dieu, oui, bien sur ! Rit tout bas la jeune fille avec un regard complice. Impossible autrement.

\- Ils mettent quoi dedans, bordel ? Grogna Adeline, qui aurait préféré oublier ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette hallucination.

Elle avait bien compris que c'était à la fois une épreuve et une sorte de rite d'initiation très étrange, quand même. Et surtout terrifiant. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu… Encore, le cadavre de son père et de sa mère, elle comprenait. C'était une des images qui la hantait le plus, et pourtant elle n'avait vu le corps que de sa mère, et il n'avait jamais été disloqué ainsi… mais l'imagination était facilement malléable. Adeline frissonna en revoyant la scène, et ferma brièvement les yeux. Que ça s'efface. Juste, que ça s'efface et ça ne revienne jamais dans son esprit. Mais ce qui la dérangeait vraiment, c'était le fait de s'être vue… elle-même. De s'être _tuer_ elle-même. C'était son visage. Et en même temps, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que c'était elle. Cette fille, cette fille qui avait son physique, avait un regard mort. Froid. Dangereux. Meurtrier. Elle semblait avoir perdu tout ce qu'elle avait d'humain et de chaleureux en elle. Dans le fond, malgré leurs physiques identiques, cela ne pouvait pas être elle… impossible. Jamais Adeline ne deviendrait ainsi, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, elle se sentait mal en y repensant, même avec cette certitude qui aurait du la consoler. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, se frottant les yeux tandis que la jeune fille poursuivit d'un ton quelque peu embarrassé :

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… J'ai essayé de savoir à une époque, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la moindre info. Ils gardent bien leurs secrets aux novices, je suppose. Au fait, mon est Sandie, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire joyeux. Sandie Dellecourt.

Adeline rouvrit les yeux et l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle finit par lui sourire, encore une fois. Essayez de résister à un adorable petit lapin vous souriant gaiement. C'est exactement à cela que lui faisait penser Sandie. A une adorable petite créature douce et chaleureuse. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, cela Adeline le savait. Si Sandie était une novice parmi les Assassins, elle devait elle aussi être capable de se défendre seule et plus encore. Elle pouvait supposer qu'elle était née dans la Confrérie, même, étant donné que sa mère était aussi un Assassin…

\- Ravie de faire officiellement ta connaissance, Sandie, murmura Adeline en retombant en arrière, sentant son élan de forme s'évaporer tout à coup. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous allons être formés ensemble par ta mère.

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama Sandie, une lueur de joie s'allumant dans son regard. Ça, j'ai hâte ! On à pas vraiment de novices en ce moment, enfin à part Arno mais c'est Bellec qui s'occupe d'Arno, donc je suis seule avec ma mère. C'est pas que je n'aime pas ma mère, oh non, elle est l'être que j'aime le plus au monde, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir un soutien face à elle quand elle joue son mentor. Tu peux me croire, elle n'est pas tendre avec ses novices, même avec sa fille ! Tu ferais mieux de te reposer encore un peu, car dès que tu te lèveras, tu passeras à l'entraînement avec moi. Et tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces. J'étais venu voir si tu allais bien, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais. Mais je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

L'espace d'une seconde, Adeline eut envie de lui demander d'où elle pouvait tirer cette conclusion, étant donné le peu de mots qu'elles avaient échangés. Mais Sandie avait l'air si enthousiasme et joyeuse qu'elle n'aurait pour rien au monde gâcher cette joie avec un commentaire cynique où sarcastique. Elle ne s'en privait pas, habituellement, pourtant. Mais impossible de vouloir s'en prendre à un petit lapin doré. Tiens, voilà comment elle l'a surnommerait. Petit lapin. Elle se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, où était Monsieur Bougon. Elle finirait bien par revoir Arno, supposa-t-elle.

\- Merci d'être venu, sourit Adeline. J'en suis certaine aussi. Je vais… me reposer un peu encore, oui.

Sandie lui offrit un dernier grand sourire, et tourna les talons avant de quitter joyeusement la pièce, la laissant avec les autres Assassins blessés où malades et l'infirmière qui s'en occupait silencieusement. Adeline se demanda si Sandie avait déjà tué. C'était fort possible, voir plus que probable… c'était le but même de la Confrérie. Tuez ceux qui menaçait la paix et le bien être du peuple. Tuez ceux qui corrompaient les royaumes. Adeline sentit une sensation de plénitude l'envahir. Elle y était parvenue. Elle avait réussie. _Maintenant,_ elle avait enfin pouvoir être à sa place et faire ce pour quoi elle destinée. Certes, il y avait encore beaucoup de points à régler… son entraînement seraient long, elle le savait. Long et difficile. Elle allait devoir s'arranger avec L'Eclopée et Mélanie. Elle ne pourrait probablement plus y travailler autant qu'avant. Il le faudrait quand même, car elle doutait que la Confrérie payait pour les services rendus par leurs membres, et elle n'en voudrait pas, de leur argent, si cela se faisait. C'était par vocation qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre. Par besoin de faire quelque d'autre de sa vie qu'être une fille de cuisine puis épouse et mère.

Adeline sentit le sommeil la regagner et un sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle allait se reposer encore un peu, juste un peu. Après, elle pourrait enfin entamer sa nouvelle vie. Celle qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps allait enfin commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde :D Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette Fanfiction que je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis un long, long moment et si j'ai des lecteurs, j'en suis sincèrement désolée... mais voici finalement le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ici nous avons les premiers moments de Pierre et Adeline ensemble, c'est une relation que j'ai hâte de travailler encore davantage :D**

 **Je continuerai toujours cette histoire, même si je mets du temps à la mettre à jour, à cause des pannes d'inspirations, de mes autres projets où simplement du manque de temps où de la fatigue, mais elle me tient particulièrement à coeur, comme mes deux autres fanfictions sur AC, "Belle E Scura Illusione" et "Juste pour me souvenir" (je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler que cette dernière pourrait changer de titre maintenant que je sais exactement ce qui va se passer à la fin).**

 **Je n'ai pas non plus oublié mon dernier bébé en date sur AC, "Ebediyen", la suite viendra aussi, même si pour le moment je suis plus concentré sur les trois premières fics.**

 **J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews, votre avis compte énormément ! :D**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _« Le doute, la défense,_

 _Le trouble, la méfiance,_

 _Fidèle obsession… »_

 _(« La Sentence », comédie musicale 1789 : les Amants de la Bastille.)_

 _Paris, 6 mois plus tard._

 _25 juin 1790._

Adeline n'avait jamais trop cru en Dieu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi précisément, mais c'était un concept qui lui semblait aussi étrange qu'insolite. Pourquoi croire de manière aussi démesurée en quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas ? Et quand elle pensait ainsi, cela dit, elle se sentait quelque fois hypocrite, parce qu'elle avait passée une vie à croire dans le rêve d'un jour rejoindre les Assassins. Même si elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait vraiment dans son enfance.

Aujourd'hui cela dit, elle avait envie de prier. Elle connaissait les prières, bien sur, autrefois sa mère les lui avait enseigné et elle allait à la messe. Avant la mort de son père, où sa mère avait de toute évidence perdu la foi. Depuis, Adeline avait oublié presque tout de l'Eglise mais elle se rappelait bien les prières. Sa mère les lui faisait dire tous les soirs, et son père souriait toujours quand elle réussissait à tout dire sans se tromper. Donc, elle serait parfaitement capable de les réciter pleinement sans faire la moindre erreur. Ce serait le lieu idéal, même. Après tout, le repaire des Assassins ne se situait-il pas sous la Sainte-Chapelle ?

Elle ricana doucement. Un sanctuaire secret qui n'avait rien de religieux sous un édifice religieux. Avec une apparence religieuse, qui plus est. Pas étonnant que bien des gens voyait la Confrérie des Assassins comme une étrange secte. Non, on faisait une croix sur les prières. Elle se sentirait encore plus hypocrite. Elle se contenta donc de continuer à tourner en rond dans le hall intérieur du sanctuaire, ses bottes claquant à chaque pas sur le sol, résonnant dans la pièce en pierre vide. Elle était seule et commençait à s'impatienter, jetant des coups d'oeils frénétiques à la porte close devant elle, porte qui menait à l'infirmerie, infirmerie qui abritait à l'heure qu'il est Marguerite, son mentor et sa fille, Sandie.

Six mois. Six mois qu'elle était officiellement entrée dans la Confrérie des Assassins. C'était amusant, mais elle avait à la fois l'impression d'y être depuis toujours et de n'en faire parti que depuis hier. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'habituait à son nouveau rythme de vie tout en continuant à se dire que c'était impossible qu'elle en fasse parti. Qu'elle était sûrement prisonnière d'un rêve. Un jour, elle avait confié cela à Arno tandis qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la bibliothèque du sanctuaire. Il lui avait rit au nez, ce qui lui avait valu de recevoir un coup de livre sur la tête.

Six mois qu'elle avait l'impression de vraiment commencer à vivre. C'était loin d'être facile. On ne lui faisait aucun cadeau, et être novice chez les Assassins était bien plus compliqué et surtout bien plus rude qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais sincèrement, elle adorait cela. Chaque nouvelle épreuve, chaque nouveau défi, chaque nouvel enseignement l'excitait et la motivait plus que jamais. Sandie avait eu raison sur sa mère. Elle n'était pas tendre du tout. Marguerite Dellecourt, dont elle avait pu découvrir le visage après son rétablissement et dont elle connaissait chaque trait et chaque timbre de voix aujourd'hui, était une Assassin expérimentée. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, elle avait été mariée une première fois il y a des années à un homme qui la battait. Jusqu'au jour où elle est tombée amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle qualifiait « d'ombre » passant dans les rues, et qu'il finisse par l'aider à se libérer de son tyrannique époux. Cet homme en question était un Assassin, et le futur père de Sandie. Il avait initié Marguerite à la Confrérie, et il était malheureusement décédé quand Sandie avait deux ans. Mais malgré sa mort, Marguerite n'avait jamais cessez de croire au Credo et elle avait fait en sorte de l'enseigner à sa fille dès l'enfance.

C'était une femme qui, la moitié du temps, était paisible et calme. Très tolérante. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Sandie et elle, ces derniers mois, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire des cabrioles pour une raison où une autre et où Marguerite les observait avec un sourire amusé en levant les yeux au ciel, généralement assise sur un fauteuil de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Adeline sourit tandis qu'elle continuait à tourner en rond. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser à quel point, en seulement six mois, les membres de la Confrérie étaient devenus comme une seconde famille pour elle. Marguerite, malgré son autorité durant les entraînements, était toujours à l'écoute de ses demandes et de ses questions, toujours prête à lui répondre, à la rassurer, à l'encourager où à la conseiller. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur Mentor. Si elle parvenait à devenir un Assassin à moitié aussi bon que Marguerite, elle s'estimerait plus que chanceuse.

Marguerite avait déjà fait un excellent travail sur elle, ces six derniers mois, un travail qui s'appliquait tout les jours. Combat à l'épée, à la lance, à la hache, au pistolet, rien ne lui était épargné et à chaque nouvelle arme qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle avait la sensation d'avoir un nouveau jouet avec lequel elle allait pouvoir s'amuser. Marguerite l'avait souvent réprimandée à ce sujet. « Les armes ne sont pas des jouets, c'est elles qui t'aideront dans ta lutte même si tu ne dois jamais compter sur elles pour survivre. Tu ne dois compter que sur toi-même. » Et Dieu sait qu'elle ne l'épargnait pas non plus à la lutte à mains nues. Les combats qu'elles menaient l'épuisaient. Elles étaient recouvertes de bleus et de blessures, mais quand elle arrivait à contrer Marguerite, elle était toujours immensément fière d'elle. Même si c'était rare.

Et il y avait les entraînements sur les toits, aussi. C'était sûrement ça qu'elle préférait. Apprendre à escalader rapidement et discrètement les toits, se déplacer dessus sans jamais toucher le sol, espionnant ceux à terre sans que jamais ils ne vous voient. Ce n'était pas simple. Absolument pas. C'était apprendre à devenir une ombre, une ombre planant au-dessus de Paris. Prendre son élan et sauter, visualiser rapidement à quels appuis on peut s'accrocher et à quel suivant on va pouvoir se tenir pour grimper vite, sans même réfléchir et surtout sans tomber. Au début, elle n'avait fait que cela. Tomber, et parfois de haut. Et elle avait eu de la chance de ne s'être rien cassé jusque ici. Mais bon sang, elle adorait cela car une fois qu'on était sur les toits, on se sentait si… libre. Elle se rappelait une fois, tout récemment en fait, il y a peine un mois, Arno avait accepté de faire une petite course avec Sandie et elle après leurs entraînements. Sandie, Arno et elle devaient partir de la Sainte-Chapelle et ce serait au premier qui arriverait au Grand Châtelet, dans le Ventre de Paris. C'était la première fois qu'ils couraient sur les toits sans que ce soit pour un entraînement et sans la surveillance de Marguerite. Et la première fois juste pour se distraire, aussi. Chacun devait partir d'un point différent et prendre un parcours différent, mais de distance égale. Adeline était parti du centre de la Sainte-Chapelle. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'il fallait à surmonter. La peur du vide lorsqu'on était dans des bâtiments aussi haut que la Sainte-Chapelle. Heureusement que Adeline n'avait pas le vertige, sinon elle aurait été incapable de faire parti de la Confrérie.

Cette course ferait sûrement à jamais parti comme l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle se souvenait de chaque bâtiment traversé, et la liberté qu'elle avait ressentie à cet instant précis. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru connaître. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle pourrait conquérir le monde. On voyait tout Paris, des hauteurs. Et c'était… magnifique. Elle n'avait pas gagné la course, Sandie non plus. Elles étaient arrivées quasiment en même temps, et Arno les attendait déjà, ce petit con. Il avait plus d'entraînement qu'elles et il s'en était bien amusé. Mais elle s'en foutait. Le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti durant cette course sur les toits de Paris valait toutes les victoires du monde.

Il y avait cela dit des complications qu'elle avait prévu… sans vraiment prévoir, en réalité. Son travail. Il lui était quasiment impossible de travailler chez _L'Eclopée,_ dernièrement. Les entraînements était intense, durait des journées entières et se prolongeait parfois la nuit. Elle essayait comme elle pouvait de se rendre toujours au travail, Mélanie comptant sur elle, mais elle s'endormait dans les cuisines et faisait n'importe quoi. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Mélanie lui avait hurlé dessus, ces derniers mois.

Elle avait du se résigner. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer à travailler là-bas. Elle le savait quand elle avait choisit d'entrer dans la Confrérie, néanmoins faire cela à Mélanie la blessait. Cette femme avait été là pour elle depuis des années. Certes, elle était souvent chiante… enfin non, elle était _tout le temps_ chiante et épuisante, néanmoins cette femme l'avait aidée à se nourrir et à se vêtir quand elle aurait pu mourir de faim en lui offrant la possibilité de travailler. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement annoncé à Mélanie qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus travailler à _L'Eclopée._ Elle lui avait simplement demandée, très récemment, quelques vacances. Mélanie avait râlé au-delà du possible – _Des vacances ? Mais que fais-tu diable pour t'épuiser à ce point ? Des vacances ! Alors qu'on manque déjà d'employés ! Oh, je te jure, Addie, si je ne te prévoyais pas à mon fils, tu aurais été viré à coup de pieds dans le derrière, c'est moi qui te le dit ! –_ mais elle avait accepté et voilà un mois qu'Adeline ne travaillait plus qu'occasionnellement à _L'Eclopée._

Cela voulait aussi dire baisse de revenus. Les Assassins pourvoyait aux besoins essentiels – nourriture, vêtements, mieux que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se payer – mais ils ne payaient pas les loyers. Elle pourrait emménager dans le Sanctuaire avec les autres apprentis, où s'installer dans l'un des refuges d'Assassins disponible un peu partout dans Paris, bien dissimulé, mais elle ne le désirait pas. Elle aimait son petit appartement, pas en super état, mais réconfortant. C'était l'endroit où elle avait vécue avec ses parents. Et là où elle avait vu sa mère mourir. Pour cela, en même temps, elle le détestait. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas perdre son indépendance. Cela la rassurait trop. Alors ce qu'elle avait fait, c'est qu'elle avait sorti les économies qu'elle faisait depuis des années dans le but de s'acheter une épée pour acheter l'appartement. Une épée, elle en avait une désormais, donnée par la Confrérie, une épée comme elle en avait toujours rêvé et elle n'avait plus besoin d'attendre sur Benjamin pour s'entraîner. A cette pensée, elle effleura le manche de son épée rangée dans son fourreau et sentit une sensation de joie l'envahir. Elle avait beau l'avoir tous les jours, cette épée était le symbole d'un rêve qui se réalisait, pour elle.

Heureusement que son propriétaire, Mr De la Croix, la connaissait depuis longtemps car elle doutait qu'un autre propriétaire aurait accepté de lui vendre son appartement pour une si modique somme. Certes, l'appartement était en piteux état, ce qui jouait en sa faveur. Mr De la Croix avait juste hoché la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait, et signer le papier comme quoi l'appartement lui appartenait, désormais. Elle en était partie en souriant. Elle l'apprécierait toujours, ce bon vieux Mr De la Croix et son éternel mauvaise humeur.

Adeline eut envie de sourire au souvenir de Mr De la Croix, mais à peine se rappelait-elle ce qui était en train de se passer derrière la porte de l'infirmerie qu'elle en perdait toute joie et l'inquiétude revint de plein fouet, à défaut d'être pleinement parti et elle se remit à faire les cents pas dans le hall intérieur du sanctuaire. C'était cruel, de la laisser dehors alors qu'elle était l'apprentie de Marguerite. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle avait, seigneur.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que les entraînements étaient finis depuis longtemps et que Sandie et Adeline s'était retrouvés dans les bibliothèques à lire des ouvrages sur l'histoire des Assassins, qui était encore plus longue et ancienne qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, des bruits avait éclatés dans le hall. Inquiètes, Sandie et Adeline s'était toute deux regardées et s'était levés de concert pour se précipiter vers le bruit, et quand elles était arrivés, le hurlement de Sandie à la vue de sa mère, portée par Arno et Bellec, le visage plein de sang, résonnait encore de manière horrible aux oreilles d'Adeline. Elle-même s'était figée, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans son corps, et elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir su être un réconfort pour Sandie. Mais quelque part, elle n'en aurait peut-être pas voulu. Sandie n'avait pas attendu et s'était précipitée dans l'infirmerie derrière Arno et Bellec, et la porte s'était refermée en claquant, Adeline toujours aussi figée dans les escaliers.

Depuis, elle avait descendu et tournait en ronds devant la porte. Elle n'entendait rien, mais chaque pièce était bien isolée afin qu'on n'entende rien. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas savoir ce qui se passait derrière, et cela la rendait complètement folle. Elle imaginait le pire. Et si Marguerite mourrait ? Elle perdrait son mentor, son amie, mais pire que tout, en plus de perdre son mentor, Sandie perdrait également sa mère, son seul parent vivant, qu'elle adorait. Elle ne pouvait même pas se permettre d'imaginer la douleur qu'elle ressentirait. Que serait la sienne, en comparaison ?

Elle mourrait d'envie de frapper pour qu'on lui ouvre. Où même d'ouvrir la porte à coup de pieds pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Mais jamais elle ne ferait ça à Sandie et à Marguerite. Elle ne se posait pas trop de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Une des missions avait du mal tourner. Ils avait tous prit l'engagement d'une vie de danger et si Adeline n'avait pas encore vu ce danger bien en face, elle savait qu'il existait et que personne n'était à l'abri. Pas même les Assassins expérimentés comme Marguerite.

Adeline se passa la main dans les cheveux, soupirant, accélérant le pas. Etait-ce bon où mauvais signe, cette attente ? Elle était incapable de le dire et ça l'a rendait encore plus nerveuse et inquiète. Ne supportant plus cet état, elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit à frapper dans le vide. Elle fit exactement ce que Marguerite lui avait enseigné. Frappez, parer, toujours faire attention à la position de ses pieds, faire attention à son ouie qui pouvait prévenir d'un ennemi arrivant par derrière, ne pas oublier que le pommeau d'une épée était aussi une arme, prendre sur elle pour ne garder la lame que d'une main malgré son poids. Elle l'a tournoya dans le vide et s'imagina ceux qui avaient fait ça à Marguerite. Qui qu'ils soit, elle savait que c'était des Templiers. Qui d'autres ? Elle n'avait pas de visage à l'esprit. Juste des formes flous et noirs, mais ces formes flous et noirs avait blessés son amie, son mentor. Ses formes avaient tués son père. Ses formes causaient des milliers de souffrance dans le monde.

Plus les minutes s'écoulèrent, plus cette image s'imprima dans son esprit et plus sa colère l'envahit, plus ses coups devinrent secs et dures, rapide et brutaux. Elle frappa le vide, frappa les ombres noirs qu'elle s'imagina, ses ennemis, leurs ennemis. Au bout d'un moment, elle frappait si vite que son épée en devint flou, que sa vue en devint flou aussi, puis elle comprit que c'était des larmes qui l'aveuglait et elle n'en frappa que plus fort, et elle sentit qu'elle brisa une statue, la propulsant sur le sol, ne laissant que des débris mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle, et l'instinct l'a poussa à se retourner d'un coup, frappant l'inconnu.

Sauf que celui para sa lame de la sienne, ce qui produit un bruit sourd dans tout le hall. Adeline cligna des yeux et ses larmes s'échappèrent, lui dégageant la vue tandis que sa respiration était haletante et qu'elle reprit ses esprits, fixant l'homme qui avait paré son coup avec sa propre épée. Elle reconnut son visage. Pierre Bellec. Où Vieil Ours Grincheux, comme elle le surnommait. Il avait les sourcils froncés, une expression furieuse à peine maîtrisée dans le visage et d'un coup dur, il l'a propulsa sur le sol sur lequel Adeline tomba lourdement, et elle sentit le coup passé dans son dos, sifflant de douleur. _Enfoiré,_ pensa-t-elle avec rage en levant les yeux vers Bellec qui rangeait son épée en s'approchant d'elle, un sourire ricaneur aux lèvres.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme. Il était toujours là. Toujours dans les parages, toujours à marmonner entre sa barbe, toujours en colère, semblait-il. Elle se demandait encore si il savait sourire. Rien de nouveau à ce sujet. Son éternel mauvaise humeur lui avait valu son surnom de Vieil Ours Grincheux, et il lui allait à merveille, au goût d'Adeline. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore osée l'appelait ainsi quand il était dans les parages. Il avait quelque chose de très intimidant, aussi. Il faisait parti du Conseil des Assassins, quand bien même toute la politique de la Confrérie semblait l'ennuyer horriblement. Elle avait appris par Arno qu'il était autrefois un soldat dans la milice coloniale française, en Nouvelle-France dans le Nouveau Monde où il était né. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait une âme de soldat et tenait en horreur la politique, bien qu'il s'y pliait bon gré mal gré car il n'avait pas le choix.

Adeline lui jeta un regard noir, reprenant son souffle. Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose d'intimidant, peut-être qu'elle lui devait un respect certain étant donné qu'il était son aîné, n'empêche qu'il venait de la jeter au sol. Bon, certes, elle l'avait attaqué. Mais elle était emportée dans la fièvre du combat. N'avait qu'à pas apparaître ainsi derrière elle. Elle serra son épée durement dans sa main, et Pierre la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de dire sombrement en passant à côté d'elle :

\- Tu peux entrer, merdeuse. Marguerite veut te parler.

\- Elle va bien, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, oubliant toute sa rancune envers Bellec, se retournant vers lui mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, continuant sa route sans même tourné la tête.

 _Sale vieil ours grincheux !_ Pensa-t-elle avec agacement avant de se relever et quand elle fut debout, elle vit également Arno apparaître, la mine soucieuse mais visiblement aussi soulagé, ce qui la soulagea elle aussi, car dans la situation, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, que Marguerite n'allait pas mourir. Elle soupira de soulagement. C'était comme si un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Adeline en s'approchant d'Arno, ignorant ses coudes et son derrière qui lui faisait mal du à sa chute sur le marbre blanc à cause de Bellec.

\- Mieux qu'on ne l'aurait cru, soupira Arno en passant sa main sur son visage. Ses blessures sont profondes, mais pas mortelles. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, ce qui n'est pas trop à son goût, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Elle tient à te parler. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Adeline hocha la tête et n'attendit pas qu'il ajoute quelque chose pour le contourner et entrer dans l'infirmerie. Si Marguerite demandait à la voir sur le champ, elle viendrait sur le champ, sans hésiter. Elle avança dans la pièce et vit Sandie assise sur une chaise près d'un lit, les yeux rouges, serrant la main de sa mère entre les siennes, mais avec un sourire soulagée aux lèvres malgré sa petite mine. Et Adeline ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi lorsqu'elle vit que Marguerite était bien réveillée, ses cheveux blonds roux s'étalant sur l'oreiller, le teint fatigué mais les yeux vifs, comme toujours. Elle parlait à sa fille d'un ton tranquille, mais toute deux s'interrompirent lorsqu'elles virent Adeline rentrer dans la pièce et Sandie lui sourit en lui faisant signe de s'approcher :

\- Ah, Addie. Mère veut te parler.

\- Oui, c'est ce que Bellec et Arno m'ont dit. Va-tu encore trouver quelque chose pour me torturer alors même que tu es au lit ? Plaisanta Adeline, même si sa voix tremblota tandis qu'elle s'approcha du lit de Marguerite, prenant une autre chaise en face de Sandie, et saisissant l'autre main de Marguerite.

Cette dernière rit doucement et rétorqua :

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Adeline, tu pourrais avoir raison sans même le vouloir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle, se moquant bien de ce qui allait lui arriver dans l'immédiat.

\- Oh, comme un charme, ricana Marguerite en grimaçant. Ils étaient nombreux, ce soir. Une embuscade. C'est pour cela qu'on ne doit jamais rien prendre pour acquis, les filles. Les Templiers sont loin d'être bêtes et beaucoup d'entre eux nous connaissent aussi bien qu'on les connaît. Ils peuvent prédirent ce qu'on va faire. Tout comme nous.

Marguerite eut un petit sourire amer et remua légèrement, ce qui la fit siffler de douleur. Adeline vit Sandie grimacer derrière son sourire forcé et serrer davantage la main de sa mère, ce qui fit tourner la tête de Marguerite vers sa fille à qui elle adressa un sourire se voulant rassurant mais ni Adeline ni Sandie ne furent totalement convaincue. Et ça, Marguerite le vit aussi. Alors elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en déclarant :

\- Bon, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme mais ça ne sert à rien de vous torturez avec ça, je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui. Cependant, cela veut dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir passer autant de temps avec vous dans les semaines à venir, les filles.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on attendra que tu te rétablisse, maman, assura Sandie.

\- Certainement pas, rétorqua Marguerite avec un regard dur qu'elle jeta autant à sa fille qu'à Adeline. Vous êtes des novices. Et ce n'est pas parce que votre mentor est dans l'incapacité de continuez votre enseignement que vous devez vous arrêtez. Vous avez encore beaucoup apprendre, et plus vite vous l'apprendrez, mieux ce sera. Je ne suis pas pressée de vous voir sur le terrain, toute les deux, mais je refuse que vous retardiez votre entraînement à cause de moi. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout arrangé à ce sujet.

Adeline fronça les sourcils, et croisa le regard de Sandie, qui était tout aussi perdu. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, exactement, ça ? Marguerite remarqua les regards inquiets que Sandie et Adeline s'échangèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, même si elle grimaça encore de douleur, se tenant la hanche gauche, où le coup principal avait été visiblement porté.

\- Ah, si vous voyez vos têtes, les filles ! Le pire, c'est que vous avez peut-être raison de vous inquiétez. Je vous ai trouvée deux Mentor qui ont accepté de me remplacer pour votre instruction le temps que je me rétablisse et ni l'un ni l'autre ne vont se montrer tendre avec vous. Ils sont bien pires que moi, pour être honnête. Mais il y a peu d'Assassins disponible pour des novices, en ce moment, et je pouvais difficilement vous trouvez mieux.

\- D'autres Mentors, murmura Sandie, remuant sur sa chaise, pas rassurée le moins du monde, sentiment que partageait Adeline. Et de qui s'agit-il, exactement ?

Elle était mignonne quand elle était inquiète, ne put s'empêcher de penser Adeline en regardant la petite mine douce de Sandie, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Même ainsi, elle était à croquer et lui faisait penser à un adorable lapin beige tout mignon. Quelques fois, si elle ne se rappelait pas comment Sandie était dans les entraînements, elle se dirait qu'elle était beaucoup trop mignonne pour être un Assassin. Mais elle avait vite compris à quel point elle était douée dans les combats et les armes. Avec sa petite taille, elle était si rapide qu'on la voyait à peine quand elle se battait. Adeline était légèrement plus grande et n'avait pas le quart de la grâce de Sandie, ce qui faisait qu'elle perdait pas mal de combats face à elle. Son apparence toute choupie lui vaudrait d'être toujours sous-estimée. C'était une excellente chose, selon Marguerite. On se méfie moins d'un ennemi que l'on sous-estime, ce qui donne l'effet de surprise.

Cela dit, Adeline se sentait aussi inquiète qu'elle. Un autre Mentor. Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Elle s'était habituée à Marguerite, à ses plaisanteries, ses conseils sages, son côté dur mais ses tolérances, aussi. Rien que l'idée de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait le vertige, pour être honnête et vu le visage que faisait Sandie, elle devait ressentir exactement la même chose. Marguerite se tourna vers sa fille et lui dit d'un ton joyeux avec un sourire, comme si la situation l'amusait terriblement, ce qui était de toute évidence le cas :

\- Toi, ma chérie, tu travaillerais avec Roland.

Sandie grimaça mais Adeline vit tout de suite qu'elle fut quand même rassurée. Cela n'aurait pas été son cas. Roland était le charmant Assassin qui l'avait accueilli avec tant de gentillesse à son arrivée, le premier jour. Où plutôt ce sale con qui avait essayé de la faire mettre dehors avant même qu'elle n'ait dit un mot, la catégorisant immédiatement de Templier. Il n'avait pas aimé du tout qu'elle le remette à sa place. Eh bien, Adeline n'avait pas du tout aimée qu'il l'ait jugé sans la connaître. Roland ne s'était pas améliorée depuis, mais elle avait vite compris qu'en vérité, il était ainsi avec tout le monde. C'était un homme de presque 30 ans, un Maître Assassin expérimenté et très doué, en particulier pour le crochetage de serrure… où de n'importe quoi d'autres dans le genre. Aucune ne lui résistait, même les plus sophistiquées. Il était toujours silencieux, marmonnant dans sa barbe, préférant la solitude à la présence de quiconque. C'était en apparence un charmant jeune homme, il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, tournant parfois au roux au soleil, qui tombait autour de son visage, des yeux vert foncés très profonds, même si ces regards était toujours gâché par leur humeur noir.

Au cours des mois qu'elle avait passé au sein de la Confrérie, elle avait remarqué que Sandie était l'une des seules à encore le saluer, n'obtenant presque jamais de réponses mais elle persistait. Quand Adeline lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait répondu avec un sourire triste « - Il fait semblant qu'il n'aime parler à personne, mais ça lui fait plaisir qu'on pense à lui. J'en suis certaine. » Adeline n'en était pas aussi sûre, mais Sandie en était persuadée. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle, sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce choix ne semblait pas dérangé tant que ça Sandie, elle était l'une des rares à bien aimée ce solitaire agressif et pessimiste qu'était Roland.

\- Cela me surprend qu'il ait accepté, commenta Sandie, l'air agréablement surprise.

\- Moi aussi, mais il est doué, donc je ne m'en plains pas, marmonna Marguerite.

\- Tu avais sans doute raison à son sujet, lança Adeline en s'appuyant lourdement contre la chaise. Il doit apprécier qu'on lui porte de l'attention. Même si il ne le mérite pas, ce sale con.

\- Addie, gronda Sandie d'un ton désapprobateur en fronçant les sourcils.

Marguerite rit tout bas encore une fois et Adeline leva les yeux au ciel. Sandie la réprimandait toujours quand elle disait un gros mot où qu'elle avait une aptitude méchante, selon elle. Addie. C'était elle qui avait commencé à la surnommer ainsi. Comme Benjamin avant elle. Sandie secoua la tête, ce qui fit sourire Adeline, même si elle n'était pas encore aussi joyeuse que la mère et la fille. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui allait s'occuper d'elle.

\- Et moi ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Marguerite.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Adeline avec le même sourire amusé qu'à Sandie et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Adeline sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimée ce qu'elle allait entendre :

\- Bellec.

\- Bellec ? Le Vieil Ours Grincheux ? S'écria Adeline, horrifiée.

Marguerite et Sandie éclatèrent d'un rire sonore de concert aux mots d'Adeline, qui elle fut totalement incapable de rire, les regardant avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés. Marguerite ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Elle n'avait pas pu la mettre avec ce tyran ! Arno lui avait raconté toutes les saloperies qu'il lui faisait faire, des fois. Ce n'était pas un Mentor, c'était un tortionnaire ! Un bourreau sans le moindre humour, qui plus est. Et il ne l'aimait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il l'appelait toujours « merdeuse » après tout. Bon, il appelait Arno « merdeux » aussi et ça sonnait plutôt affectueusement dans sa bouche, mais ça ne valait pas pour elle, elle en était certaine. Bordel de merde. Bellec ! Elle baissa les yeux vers Marguerite et s'exclama :

\- Tu veux ma mort ? Il me hait ! Il va me réduire en bouillie ! Où c'est moi qui va le réduire en bouillie si j'en ai l'occasion ! Cet homme est insupportable !

Nom de Dieu, elle allait poursuivre son entraînement avec Vieil Ours Grincheux. Merveilleux. Magnifique, vraiment ! Et dire qu'elle venait de l'attaquer par accident… il allait en profiter pour le lui faire payer, elle en était certaine. Poussant un soupir, elle croisa les bras en faisant la moue tandis que Marguerite lança, la voix encore tremblante de rire :

\- Vieil Ours Grincheux… mon Dieu, si il entendait cela… mais je dois reconnaître que cela lui correspond bien.

\- Non, tu crois ? Marmonna Adeline en lui jetant un regard noir. Et tu veux me laisser avec lui ?

Marguerite sourit difficilement, et son regard fatigué poussa Adeline à prendre sur elle. Avec ce qu'elle avait vécue ce soir, elle n'avait pas à supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si les autres mentors n'avaient pas de temps à consacrer à leurs novices…

\- Il est l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous, Addie, murmura Marguerite d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Je lui ai demandé de te prendre en charge parce que je sais que tu t'amélioreras à son contact. Il n'est pas très sociable, c'est vrai, mais ça reste un homme bon. Tu t'y feras.

\- Mhhh, grommela Adeline sans lever les yeux vers elle, gardant sa mauvaise humeur pour elle.

Marguerite rit encore doucement et se tourna vers sa fille dont elle caressa les cheveux d'instinct et Adeline vit alors qu'elle avait l'air épuisée. Et qu'elle ferait mieux de les laisser seules. Elle voulait s'assurer que Marguerite survivrait, et c'était le cas, elle était rassurée. Elle pouvait s'en aller et les laisser tranquille. Adeline sauta donc de sa chaise et se pencha pour serrer la main de Marguerite en lui déclarant d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux :

\- Je vais aller me faire à l'idée que je vais être torturé dans les semaines qui vienne. Ne tarde pas trop à te remettre, je veux récupérer mon mentor.

\- Ca se passera bien, Adeline, tu verras, lui assura Marguerite en serrant sa main en retour.

Adeline grimaça, ce qui fit sourire son mentor, et n'ajouta rien, échangeant un regard amusé avec Sandie et elle tourna les talons afin de quitter la pièce.

Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, Sandie se tourna vers sa mère en fronçant les sourcils et en demandant :

\- N'y avait-il vraiment personne d'autre que Bellec pour elle ? Est-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de les mettre ensemble ?

\- Absolument pas, sourit Marguerite. Mais ce sera à coup sûr très intéressant à suivre.

* * *

Adeline était assise par terre contre un fauteuil de la bibliothèque du sanctuaire. A soupirer. Elle n'aimait pas trop lire des bouquins. Non pas qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça intéressant, mais elle avait du mal à rester concentrer trop longtemps sur ces lignes qui se répétait et qui racontait quelque chose. Son esprit se mettait toujours à vagabonder ailleurs.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La formation d'Assassin exigeait aussi quelques connaissances théoriques, afin de mieux comprendre leur credo, disait-ils. Et il valait mieux connaître leur histoire. Et bon Dieu qu'elle était longue ! Les Assassins remontait à des siècles. Voir des millénaires dans les faits. Et il y avait l'histoire de plusieurs grands Assassins à retenir… Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, cet Assassin du Moyen-Âge qui avait autrefois révolutionné leur ordre, amélioré leur armes et leurs tactiques, amélioré tout simplement la compréhension de leur Credo. Ezio Auditore da Firenze, lui qui avait su répandre la parole des Assassins à travers le monde comme personne avant lui et renforcer leur Confrérie de manière considérable, portant un coup fatal aux Templiers à son époque dont ces derniers avait mis des années à s'en relever. Connor Kenway, qui avait fait renaître de ses cendres la Confrérie dans les colonies américaines alors qu'il n'en subsistait rien et qui avait farouchement participé à la guerre d'Indépendance afin de libérer le pays à la fois du joug des anglais et de celui des Templiers, pour peut-être se rendre compte plus tard que le gouvernement américain ne valait guère mieux que celui des anglais. Edward Kenway, le grand-père de Connor qui… à quoi il servait, au juste, celui-là ? Les auteurs parlait de cet Assassin avec un mépris évident, bien qu'il ait apparemment bien œuvré dans la fin de sa vie en Angleterre pour leur cause et qu'il semble avoir aidée dans les Caraïbes contre leurs ennemis, il ne semblait pas non plus être à la hauteur de son petit-fils où des autres prestigieux Assassins dont ses foutues bouquins ne cessait de vanter le mérite.

Adeline ferma brusquement le livre et le jeta par terre devant elle avant de se frotter les yeux. Très honnêtement, elle était épuisée. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de repos mais c'était un luxe, quand on était formé à rentrer dans la Confrérie. Elle reposa sa tête en arrière, se détendant le cou contre la matière confortable du fauteuil et fixa le plafond aussi riche en décoration qu'un palais et elle se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation des fresques. Et elle sourit.

Elle se sentait bien, ici. Bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été pour être honnête. Même si c'était difficile, et qu'elle se sentait vidée de ses forces certains jours, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre. Elle passait souvent les nuits ici, à s'endormir sur les fauteuils à trop lire. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais elle tenait sincèrement à tout apprendre et rapidement. Elle avait hâte d'atteindre le jour où elle serait vraiment un Assassin, et plus seulement une novice. Comme Arno.

Adeline se demanda un instant comment Benjamin allait réagir quand il allait voir qu'elle savait aussi bien se battre aujourd'hui. Elle en eut un sourire machiavélique rien que d'y penser. Il était reparti à Marseille il y a un moment, mais il finirait pas revenir, comme toujours. Elle ne pourrait bien sur pas lui dire exactement ce qu'elle faisait… mais elle devrait bien trouver une explication à pourquoi elle avait déserté la taverne de sa mère et pourquoi elle maniait l'épée aussi adroitement. Elle devrait réfléchir à ça. Mais, Doux Jésus, cela allait être tellement bon de lui botter le derrière ! Elle avait hâte.

Elle ferma les yeux et rit à cette pensée en visualisant la scène, s'étirant aussi à l'aise qu'un chat mais la grâce en moins, et elle pouffait toujours quand quelque chose de froid se glissa sous sa gorge, ce qui figea son corps immédiatement. Instantanément, elle ouvrit les yeux et calcula ses chances de se relever sans que l'épée qui effleurait sa peau ne s'enfonce dans sa carotide. Dans la position ridicule où elle était, le corps penché en avant et les bras étirés en l'air, elles étaient franchement nulles. Elle préféra donc ne pas bouger et elle leva les yeux vers celui où celle qui l'a tenait sous sa garde.

Le visage de Pierre Bellec apparût devant elle et un sentiment d'exaspération l'envahit alors qu'elle pouvait constater une sorte de rictus satisfait chez lui. La légère appréhension qu'elle avait ressenti disparu – peu importe à quel point il était censé être dur, il ne pourrait quand même pas la tuer – et elle lui jeta un regard noir. _Je savais qu'il allait me faire payer le coup de l'autre fois…_ Où diable était-il passé, celui-là ? Cela faisait deux jours que Marguerite était dans l'incapacité de l'entraîner, et deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autres que lire et traîner dans le sanctuaire sans but, en attendant que son nouveau Mentor daigne enfin l'honorer de son savoir.

\- Vous voilà enfin, vous, marmonna-t-elle en restant tout de même prudemment immobile étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger son épée.

Il se contenta de ricaner doucement et déplaça lentement le bout de la lame jusqu'à son menton, et à cet instant précis, elle perçut une ouverture et elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde : elle se glissa sous l'épée, sortit la sienne de son fourreau et frappa aussi fort qu'elle put celle de Bellec dans le but de la déviée, ce qui fonctionna de quelques centimètres, assez pour qu'elle se dégage et qu'elle se relève d'un bond…

Mais a peine fut-elle debout qu'elle retomba brusquement sur le sol après que Bellec dévia son coup aussi aisément que si son épée avait été un bâton, la faisant d'ailleurs voler de sa main pour atterrir plus loin sur le sol alors qu'il la poussa brusquement d'un coup d'épaule. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau sur les fesses, bien ridicule par terre, elle leva vers lui un regard furieux, et la colère qu'elle ressentit ne fut que décuplée lorsqu'elle constata qu'il l'a regardait avec un amusement absolument pas dissimulé. La situation lui plaisait énormément.

\- Prends ça comme une revanche pour avoir pointer ton épée sur moi, l'autre jour. Lève-toi, merdeuse. De toute évidence, on à du boulot.

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_ Il rengaina alors son épée et se détourna d'elle sans l'attendre. Elle l'observa quelques instants s'éloigner et songea à ne pas bouger d'un centimètre, ne serait-ce que pour l'emmerder. Mais elle se rappela ensuite que c'était lui, son nouveau Mentor. Et qu'au sein de la Confrérie, un novice lui devait le respect. Quand bien même c'était un sale Vieil Ours Grincheux. Elle allait avoir du mal à l'appeler « Bellec » tant elle s'était habituée à l'appeler ainsi dans sa tête. Vaudrait mieux qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas le dire à voix haute… A contrecoeur donc, elle se releva, marmonnant alors qu'elle sentait ses fesses la lancer douloureusement tout en jetant un regard meurtrier dans le dos de Bellec qui disparut du couloir de la bibliothèque pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers du hall. Elle soupira lourdement et le suivit, trottinant pour le rattraper.

 _Ça va être drôle…_

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans l'une des salles arrière du sanctuaire, enfoncées plus profondément sous la Sainte-Chapelle, se rapprochant déjà des Catacombes. La salle d'entraînement. Une salle vaste et large, en ovale, plus sombre que les autres pièces et les Assassins ne cherchait pas spécialement à l'éclairer, car il valait mieux apprendre à tuer dans l'obscurité, car c'est toujours là qu'ils frapperaient. En revanche, ils l'avaient armés comme il se doit. Epées, lances, poignards et couteaux en tout genres, pistolets et mousquets, arbalètes et autres arcs mortels, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour tuer un homme, on pouvait le trouver dans cette pièce. La première fois que Adeline était entré ici, elle s'était sentie comme une petite fille devant une confiserie. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les armes blanches. Le poignard de son père était et serait toujours accroché à sa ceinture, et depuis qu'elle avait une épée entre les mains, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour rester autant de temps sans connaître ce poids rassurant dans sa paume.

Encore une preuve qu'elle avait choisi le chemin qu'il lui fallait. Cette pensée lui redonna un peu le sourire tandis qu'elle baissa les yeux sur l'épée accroché à sa ceinture. Grave erreur.

Adeline eut à peine le temps de sentir un coup de vent s'approcher vers elle qu'elle sentit une douleur brutale la saisir aux pieds alors que quelque chose l'avait fait trébucher. Mais cette fois-ci, elle réagit mieux qu'avant et elle se retint comme elle peut avec ses mains, n'ayant sûrement pas l'air très élégante mais restant néanmoins sur ses pieds, et elle leva un regard noir vers Bellec qui agitait une épée en bois d'entraînement, la regardant d'un air narquois.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on meurt, merdeuse. Tu te crois de taille à être un Assassin alors que tu t'ébahie à la moindre petite chose qui brille ?

\- Vous m'avez eu par surprise, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Parce que tu crois que les Templiers vont te prévenir avant de t'attaquer ? Ricana Bellec en lui jetant sèchement une seconde épée de bois. Pauvre gamine. Si tu tiens ne serait-ce que six mois, ce sera un putain de miracle.

\- C'est de vous que cela dépendra, non ? Rétorqua Adeline en détachant sa ceinture et la poussant sur le côté, sans quitter son Mentor des yeux cette fois, observant chacun de ses pas en vu de prévoir son coup. Vous êtes celui qui va me former désormais. Si je meurs si vite, la seule chose que cela prouvera, c'est votre incompétence à enseigner.

\- Je peux t'apprendre à te battre et à survivre. Je ne peux pas t'enseigner à être moins stupide, merdeuse. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, ni que d'autres Assassins perde leur temps avec toi. Tu à intérêt à te réveiller. Et vite.

Adeline allait rétorquer quand Bellec frappa alors, et elle parvint à parer difficilement, serrant les dents sous la force du coup – nettement différent de Marguerite, bordel – mais il se retira presque aussitôt et elle comprit à sa manière de lui tourner autour et à frapper quelques coups au hasard, qu'il était en train de l'évaluer, de la tester, de voir ce que Marguerite lui avait enseigné et ce qu'elle avait retenu. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas réussi son premier test. Mais elle était déterminée à n'en échouer aucun autres.

Mais elle devait admettre que sa tête était effectivement ailleurs et que c'était également l'un de ses pires points faibles, selon Marguerite. Elle se déconcentrait vite, et se laissait trop absorber par des objets de son environnement. Le fait que Bellec relève également ce point lui rappelait de façon pénible que c'était sa faiblesse. Et le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment changer cela. Avec Marguerite, elle s'était davantage concentré sur la lutte directe et le maniement des armes, la course libre sur les toits, les bases pour un Assassin, mais elle lui avait dit que tôt où tard, elles allait devoir se pencher sur ce problème de concentration qu'elle avait, car elle n'irait pas sur le terrain tant qu'elle ne serait pas débarrassée de cela. Elle était habituée à se perdre dans sa tête depuis si longtemps qu'il lui semblait impossible d'apprendre comment faire l'inverse et rester alerte à ce qui se passait autour d'elle à chaque instant de la journée. Comment diable parvenait-on à faire ça ?

Le bois de l'épée la frappa brusquement à la hanche et elle trébucha encore une fois en gémissant, essayant de ne pas tomber à genoux. Diable, mais pourquoi frappait-il si fort, nom de Dieu ? Elle savait qu'il allait la faire souffrir, juste pour le plaisir, ce sadique !

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, merdeuse ? Grogna-t-il en dardant ses yeux de cet étrange et dérangeant bleu/vert foncé sur elle.

\- Vous êtes marrant, vous, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les fesses et en se frottant la jambe. Je fais ça comment, moi ? J'ai passé ma vie entière à me réfugier dans ma tête. Je sais pas comment faire autrement.

\- Apprends-le. Tout s'apprend.

Sa réponse était sec, mais il ne la frappa plus et lui laissa le temps de se relever, faisant tourner le bâton dans sa main, l'observant alors qu'elle se mettait en garde, prête à retenir les prochains en grimaçant. Mais Bellec ne fit pas mine de frapper à nouveau, l'observant d'un air indéchiffrable, les sourcils légèrement froncés. _Sale vieil ours grincheux…_

\- Pourquoi tu fais cela ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton brusque.

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle, ayant déjà du mal à le suivre et se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait encore fait de mal.

\- Réagis, merdeuse. Pourquoi tu te coupes de la réalité pour te perdre dans ta tête comme ça ? C'est un échappatoire. Une fuite. Mais que cherche-tu à fuir, exactement ?

Adeline fut quelque peu interloquée par cette question. On ne lui avait jamais posé. Marguerite ne lui avait jamais demandé. Et elle n'y avait jamais réfléchie jusque ici. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée d'où venait ce besoin irrémédiable de partir dans sa tête. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait même pas se rappeler quand est-ce que cela avait commencé. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement toujours été rêveuse ? Quand elle était dans sa tête, tout lui paraissait tellement plus beau que dans la réalité. Pourtant, elle ne craignait pas la réalité. Elle ne craignait pas les gens autour d'elles. Si elle vivait sous la peur, elle n'aurait pas pu vivre si près de la Cour des Miracles et travailler dans une taverne pendant tellement d'années. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette déconcentration naturelle qui la prenait si souvent. Benjamin était habitué à cela et se contentait de claquer des doigts devant son visage en riant pour la ramener sur Terre, et sa mère le faisait en claquant les mains devant elle où en lui donnant un coup de casserole sur la tête. Rien de grave ni de dangereux à cela.

Mais avec des hommes qui voudraient la tuer, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas se permettre.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle alors honnêtement, quelque peu dépitée. Je fais ça depuis toujours. C'est… instinctif. Inconscient. Je ne le veux même pas. Est-ce que cela veut quand même dire que je fuis quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. L'esprit est le pire chaos qui soit, merdeuse. Apprendre à le dominer et à modeler tes instincts à ta guise fait aussi partie de la formation d'un Assassin. Tu ne peux pas te laisser dominer par eux pendant que tu te bats.

Bellec jeta son épée de bois au sol et s'avança vers l'armurerie, laissant Adeline triturer la sienne en le regardant avec curiosité. Il lui avait bien plus parler ici que durant les six derniers mois qu'elle avait passé ici. C'était définitivement un drôle de personnage. Quelques instants plus tard, il décrocha quelque chose du mur et s'approcha d'elle, toujours avec cette expression exaspérée qu'il semblait avoir constamment et il marmonna sur son passage :

\- Suis-moi, merdeuse. On va commencer à s'occuper de ça tout de suite.

\- Enfer, pourquoi vous nous appelez tous merdeux où merdeuse ? Ca vous tuerait d'être un peu gentil ? Grogna-t-elle en le suivant néanmoins alors qu'il l'entraînait hors de la salle d'entraînement.

\- J'appelle tout les sales mômes comme vous merdeux, c'est ce que vous êtes, rétorqua-t-il sèchement sans la regarder. Et ce n'est pas la gentillesse qui va t'endurcir ni faire de toi un Assassin.

\- Que comptez-vous me faire faire avec ça, exactement ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras. Maintenant ferme-là et suis-moi.

Adeline fit la moue mais ne discuta pas davantage et se contenta de suivre Vieil Ours Grincheux qui marchait d'un pas énergique, quittant la salle sombre d'entraînement pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans les couloirs des catacombes. Les catacombes de Paris… c'était un réseau si vaste qu'on pouvait facilement traverser toute la ville en restant en dessous. Il était déjà arrivé à Adeline de s'en servir pour éviter quelques endroits de la ville, en particulier lors des moments intense où la Révolution avait éclaté, et où les émeutes avait commencé à se faire dans tout les coins de la ville, même si la plus mémorable restait la prise violente de la Bastille. Cependant, c'était un endroit qu'elle préférait éviter en temps normal, parce qu'on y trouvait plus de mauvaises graines qu'à la surface. Et il y avait beaucoup de possibilités de fuir quand on était sous Terre.

Cependant, les Assassins s'en servait quasiment tout le temps, et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, il n'existait pas de meilleur moyen de rester discret. Le ciel en soit loué, elle ne craignait pas ces kilomètres obscures, parsemés de crânes et d'os enfoncés dans le mur où d'égouts humides infestés de rats et de merde. Elle avait même fini par s'y sentir quelque peu en sécurité. Mais cela venait surtout du fait qu'elle avait les armes pour combattre les hommes qui s'y aventurait, désormais.

Le vieil ours marchait d'un pas très rapide pour son âge, si vite qu'il obligeait Adeline à trottiner derrière lui pour le suivre alors qu'ils traversait rapidement le sanctuaire afin d'en sortir et alors qu'elle tâchait de le suivre, elle le maudissait entre ses lèvres derrière, lui jetant des regards meurtriers. De dos, elle ne voyait que ses épaules secs et ses cheveux noirs mi-long et a un moment donné, elle leva son épée dans le but de lui titiller l'oreille avec un sourire diabolique, histoire de lui faire une blague mais à peine avait-elle levé son épée que Bellec avait grogné sans se retourner :

\- N'y pense même pas.

Elle avait donc baissé son bras en soupirant, le traitant de vieil ours trop bas pour qu'il l'entende. Bon sang, Marguerite avait de l'humour, elle, au moins. Où au moins, elle avait la décence de faire semblant de trouver ses plaisanteries drôles. Adeline comprenait mieux pourquoi Arno était un Monsieur Bougon, en vérité, c'est Bellec qui avait du lui transmettre son sérieux et son cynisme. Elle pria pour que Marguerite se rétablisse vite, elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre son humour légendaire ! Bon, personne ne riait jamais à ses blagues, mais il restait légendaire quand même, et elle y tenait.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, sur la berge devant la Seine qui s'écoulait lentement alors que la nuit était en train de tomber sur Paris. Bellec ne perdit pas de temps à contempler le fleuve, ce que Adeline appréciait généralement, alors elle le suivit en grognant, se demandant encore où diable il comptait l'amener et surtout ce qu'il comptait lui faire faire avec ce drôle d'objet qu'il avait amené. Elle avait essayé de se pencher pour voir ce que c'était mais elle n'avait pu apercevoir que ce qui ressemblait être des lames secrètes. Ce qu'elle possédait déjà et lui aussi, donc elle avait du mal à comprendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle du café-théâtre qu'Arno gérait – et où Adeline eut brusquement envie d'aller s'y réfugier pour aller se plaindre de son nouveau Mentor, Arno la comprendra sûrement mieux que personne à ce sujet –, Bellec s'en détourna immédiatement pour emprunter le Pont Rouge qui reliait les deux morceaux de l'île Saint-Louis et elle put voir la Sainte-Chapelle et Notre-Dame qui s'élevait non loin l'une de l'autre, malgré l'obscurité qui gagnait la cité.

Une fois le pont traversé, Bellec s'arrêta prit alors brusquement de l'élan et sans prévenir, se dirigea vers l'un des murs d'une petite maison de la rue où ils était, qu'il escalada rapidement et aisément. Prise au dépourvue, Adeline le suivit d'instinct et se mit alors à courir à son tour, tachant de grimper aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, saisissant les rebords des fenêtres pour s'élancer sur la suivante, reprenant appui avec son pied sur celle qu'elle venait de franchir, ses gants noirs, que tout Assassin portait pour éviter de se blesser, s'agrippant comme ils pouvait afin de la faire monter rapidement.

Elle parvint en hauteur, essoufflée, mais Bellec avait déjà entrepris de courir en criant derrière elle :

\- Tu à intérêt à suivre !

\- Qu'il soit maudit, jura-t-elle en s'élançant à son tour sur les toits.

Mais malgré ce qu'elle disait, rapidement, le sourire gagna ses lèvres. Il venait d'entreprendre ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa formation d'Assassin, et ce dans quoi elle était le plus douée à ce jour : la course sur les toits. Les toits était leur atout le plus précieux, encore plus que les égouts où les catacombes. Les toits, c'était une arme. Un endroit où la plupart des gens n'avaient pas accès, et dont ils s'étaient rendus les maîtres. Ils pouvaient s'y déplacer discrètement, à condition de savoir les dominer. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur à apprendre à être un Assassin.

Bellec escaladait les cheminées aussi rapidement et agilement qu'un chat, et Adeline tacha de faire pareil, mais elle marquait encore un temps d'arrêt, où se cognait sur les obstacles. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin d'un toit, Bellec accélérait toujours afin de prendre de l'élan et s'élançait sans hésitation, se rattrapant toujours à quelque chose sans jamais rater son coup où retombant toujours sur ses pieds. Adeline, elle, lâchait des fois sa prise et retombait de quelques étages où bien elle dérapait à ses atterrissages. Habituellement, elle courait avec Arno et Sandie, qui faisait ce même type d'erreurs, bien que Arno en faisait de moins en moins et qu'il s'en vantait bien et que c'était aussi le seul domaine où elle était un peu plus douée que Sandie, mais ici, elle avait réellement l'impression, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa formation en tant qu'Assassin, qu'elle n'était réellement qu'une novice à côté d'un Maître Assassin. Marguerite ne courait jamais avec eux.

Mais honnêtement, sur le coup, elle s'en moquait. Totalement. Quand elle parvenait à le rattraper, il lui lança qu'elle était lente et que sa grand-mère courait plus vite qu'elle, mais Adeline ne fit qu'éclater de rire et elle se contenta de poursuivre sa course sans s'arrêter, savourant le vent sur son visage que procurait la vitesse et la sensation de puissance qu'elle ressentait à avoir les pieds plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, au-dessus du monde. Elle savourait les lumières des torches qui commençaient à s'allumer ici et là dans la ville et qui la rendait si magnifique à voir. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Paris, leur Paris malgré ses batailles sanglantes et ses émeutes contre la royauté, avait obtenu le surnom de Ville Lumière. Quand le soleil se couchait ici, tout devenait plus beau. Surtout des toits.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ils redescendirent des toits mais Bellec ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière la Sainte-Chapelle, entre deux bâtiments sombres. A bout de souffle, Adeline se pencha sur ses genoux, inspirant profondément afin de récupérer de l'air tandis qu'elle sentit que Pierre, devant elle, reprenait son étrange lame secrète sans réellement avoir l'air de manquer de souffle. Ahurie, elle leva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

\- Mais bon sang, comment faites-vous cela ?

\- Cours ainsi pendant trente ans, et tu en sera capable aussi, se contenta-t-il de répondre en bidouillant ses lames sans la regarder.

Adeline secoua la tête, mais il devait avoir raison. L'expérience. C'était juste ça qu'il lui manquait. Le jour où elle serait capable de courir comme lui, elle se ferait un plaisir de le défier et de se moquer de lui à son tour. Elle parvint au bout de quelques minutes à enfin respirer normalement et à se redresser, et à peine fut-elle debout que Pierre s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les poignets et déplaça quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa lame.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu verras.

Ses mains repoussèrent sa manche et il retira un de ses gants pour pouvoir mieux manipuler le creux de la lame secrète. Pendant qu'il modifiait sa lame, elle se surprise à observer sa main, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle était abîmée. Sèche, calleuse. Elle pouvait voir des tas de cicatrices sur le devant et sur les doigts. Elle était aussi large. Puissante. Bien plus que celle d'Arno où celle de Benjamin. Sa main gauche, toujours dans son gant, tenait son poignet si fermement qu'elle doutait qu'elle aurait pu bouger seulement d'un millimètre et la seconde, malgré sa brutalité apparente, s'occupait de la lame de manière si rapide et délicat que cela en devenait assez étrange à regarder.

A un moment donner, un de ses doigts effleurèrent le creux de son poignet et un violent frisson la parcourut alors brutalement, créant chez elle un mouvement de recul instinctif et un froncement de sourcils. Il se contenta de grogner sans la regarder et la rapprocha d'un coup sec vers lui pour terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. Maintenant que le frisson était passé, elle sentait une drôle de chaleur se répandre dans son poignet. Diable, c'était quoi, ça ? Adeline se tortilla un peu sur elle-même, pressée qu'il l'a délivre. Elle ne comprenait pas trop d'où cette sensation venait, et son poignet devenait un peu trop chaud alors que les secondes s'écoulèrent.

Finalement, il prit l'étrange objet qu'il avait emmené et le posa sur sa lame, le poussant durement dessus et un petit « clic » se fit entendre alors qu'un étrange mécanisme fit que l'objet s'emboîta sur sa lame. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, il s'éloigna et la relâcha alors qu'Adeline levait son bras pour l'observer avec curiosité. Une sorte de mécanisme en métal assez élégant s'était rajouté à son poignet, et elle sentit une sorte de petit fil à enclencher avec le poignet. Intriguée, elle tenta de le faire et les deux barres de métal s'ouvrirent, et un petit objet partit à toute vitesse s'écraser contre le mur en face d'elle. Plissant les yeux, elle put voir qu'il s'agissait… d'une lame ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura-t-elle en ramenant son poignet vers elle, observant à nouveau l'objet d'un air intrigué.

\- La lame fantôme. Une modeste amélioration de la lame basique, mais qui te sera grandement utile dans tes combats. Elle te permettra de tuer à distance, et silencieusement. Cela projette des lames, assez épaisses pour être mortelles si tu vise bien, où assez fines pour juste empoisonner tes cibles. Normalement… tu ne devrais pas l'avoir. Seul un Assassin qui a fait ses preuves peut la porter. Mais j'ai le sentiment que cela t'aidera avec ton problème, merdeuse.

\- C'est génial, mais en quoi cela va m'aider ? Demanda Adeline en se désintéressant enfin de la lame et en levant les yeux vers Bellec… qui n'était plus là.

Fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, Adeline regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. C'est quoi, ce bordel ? Elle venait de l'entendre comme si il était en face d'elle. Elle avait senti sa présence juste en face d'elle ! Où diable était-il passé ? Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même et fit quelques pas, observant son environnement. Elle se rendit alors compte que Pierre les avait amenés à l'arrière du Palais de Justice. Il y avait quelques alcôves qui permettait de s'en éloigner, mais elle n'y vit pas Bellec. Comment avait-il pu disparaître aussi vite ?

\- Bellec ? Allez, ce n'est pas drôle ! Où êtes-vous ? Appela-t-elle, agacée et étrangement, inquiète.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais elle avait tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. Certes, elle était seule dans l'obscurité, au beau milieu de la nuit dans un lieu désert, mais cela n'aurait pas été la première fois et elle n'avait jamais eu peur, pourquoi diable aurait-elle peur maintenant, alors qu'elle avait justement enfin les capacités de réellement se défendre ? Et pourtant, elle avait ce sentiment qui commençait à la pousser à ne cesser de regarder autour d'elle. Comme si quelque chose allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle n'avait jamais été sur le terrain avant. Seule. Les seuls fois où elle sortait, c'était pour courir avec Sandie sous l'œil vigilant de Marguerite.

Une de ses mains se posa d'instinct sur son épée et les doigts de son autre main commençaient à caresser doucement le fil de sa nouvelle arme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tout à coup ce pressentiment.

Une douleur violente la prit alors à la tête et elle eut le réflexe de porter sa main à son crâne, gémissant de douleur tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Putain ! Elle avait l'impression qu'une douleur intense s'était irradiée dans son cerveau d'un seul coup, l'enflammant à une vitesse incroyable… avant de se dissiper presque aussitôt. Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, mais c'est alors qu'un tout autre monde se révéla à elle. sitresque aussit..sa main à son crcommençait à caresser doucement le fil de sa nouvelle arme. Elle ne compre

Les couleurs semblaient s'être modifiés autour d'elle. Comme si le monde s'était tout à coup teinté d'un étrange bleu sombre. Et parmi ce bleu sombre, elle distinguait des couleurs plus vives et pourtant vagues. Comme des… auras. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, intrigué et perçut notamment une forme bleuâtre plus claire en haut du toit, cachée des regards derrière une cheminée du Palais de Justice. Un homme. Tout du moins une silhouette d'homme, immobile, masqué aux yeux du monde, et qui pour le coup s'illuminait d'une lumière si bleu ! Chaleureuse, presque. Elle plissa les yeux et fronça alors les sourcils. Bellec ?

Un bruit attira son attention juste en face d'elle et ses yeux revinrent sur son environnement autour d'elle. Du moins, elle avait eu l'impression que c'était en face d'elle. Mais elle entendait tout. Tout les sons semblait avoir gagné en ampleur et le plus lointain murmure de la ruelle d'en face sonnait à ses oreilles comme si on le lui chuchotait directement. Cependant, le bruit qu'elle avait entendu était tout de même plus près. Et il venait de trois silhouettes qui marchait d'un pas agité derrière le mur.

Derrière le mur. Derrière le mur ? Comment diable parvenait-elle à voir _derrière le mur ?_ Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ça. Les silhouettes s'approchèrent, et elle sentait que le menace qu'elle avait pressentie venait d'eux. Si l'homme en haut du toit – Bellec ? – était teinté d'une lueur blanche qui lui semblait de bon augure, les trois hommes qui s'approchaient eux, était teinté de rouge. D'un rouge vif. Qui sonnait comme une menace dans sa tête.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent finalement dans la cour, dépassant le mur, en riant grassement et au moment où ils franchirent l'arc de pierre de la cour, cet étrange vision cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivé, mais sans douleur, cette fois et Adeline retrouva vision et sa vue normal, bien qu'elle eut l'impression que les couleurs s'attardait sur les hommes. Elle cligna des yeux, ses yeux s'adaptant comme ils pouvaient après cette étrange expérience. Cependant, son esprit était entièrement concentré sur ses deux hommes. Qui s'était figés à sa vue.

 _Des Extrémistes._ Des hommes qui profitaient du chaos engranger par la Révolution pour piller et détruire. C'était des hommes brutes, sans cervelles, uniquement attiré par l'appât du gain, quel qu'il soit. Ils étaient reconnaissables à cause de leurs vêtements. Tous avait pris l'habitude de s'habiller de rouge et de gris, allez savoir pourquoi mais si ils voulaient être discret, cela prouvait encore une fois leur stupidité. A chaque fois qu'un chaos éclatait dans les rues, on pouvait être sûrs qu'on y trouverait des Extrémistes, de même que si le chaos s'étendait à des intérêts politiques. Le Conseil lui avait appris que les Templiers engageait quelques fois des Extrémistes pour servir leurs intérêts. Ce qui l'étonnait à peine. La vermine s'alliait à la vermine.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on à là, dis-moi ? Lança alors un des hommes avec un sourire goguenard, s'approchant doucement, sa démarche ayant subtilement changé. Tu es toute seule, ma mignonne ?

Adeline ne répondit pas. Elle observait chacun de ses pas, comme on le lui avait appris, pour déterminer ce que serait son prochain son geste. Car elle savait qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle. Elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti pour le savoir. Les Extrémistes était aussi reconnus pour leur nombre de viols que de meurtres. Et elle était une cible trop facile. Du moins, le pensait-ils.

\- Tu ne sais pas que les rues de Paris sont dangereuses, la nuit, pour une jolie jeune fille comme toi ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter ni de lui répondre, bien qu'elle ressentit un frisson de dégoût la parcourir brièvement. Il l'écoeurait. Mais tout ses sens était concentrés sur cet homme, sur ses pas. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au second derrière, mais il semblait rester en retrait, souriant avec joie à l'idée du spectacle qui allait suivre, et du fait qu'il allait sûrement pouvoir y participer, d'une façon où d'une autre. Adeline sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, mais pas de peur. D'excitation, en vérité.

Elle comprit que l'homme ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait être une menace. Tout cela s'annonçait déjà comme un jeu drôle pour lui, de toute évidence, un jeu qui serait vite terminé. Et elle se dit qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de lui laisser commencer à savourer ce jeu. Et Dieu qu'elle avait envie de réessayer son nouveau jouet.

Adeline leva alors le bras si vite que l'homme ne réagit, et elle actionna la ficelle qui libéra le mécanisme de la lame qui quitta son poignet pour aller se planter à toute vitesse droit dans la gorge de l'Extrémiste, faisait immédiatement jaillir une vague de sang alors que ses yeux s'écarquillait sous la surprise et que ses doigts saisir son cou, cherchant d'instinct à comprimer la plaie, mais ses gestes furent maladroits et paniqués et il finit par tomber sur le sol, crachant du sang alors qu'il tremblait de chaque membre de son corps, tordu.

Un sourire satisfait apparue sur son visage et elle se retint presque de bondir de joie de voir qu'elle l'avait tué du premier coup, mais ses yeux se dirigeaient déjà vers le second homme, qui ne souriait plus, lui et qui s'apprêtait à charger sur elle – beaucoup plus gros que son ami, il serait cependant aussi beaucoup plus lent – et elle recula d'un pas, sortant son épée, prêt à le recevoir, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de recharger la lame fantôme, et sachant aussi qu'elle ne savait même pas comment faire. De toute manière, elle avait envie d'essayer enfin un corps à corps. Un vrai combat. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle s'y préparait.

Mais, alors que la brute allait courir vers elle, une silhouette sombre lui tomba d'un coup dessus, le plaquant au sol dans un bruit sourd et elle vit le bras de l'homme se planta dans la carotide de l'Extrémiste, sa lame s'y enfonçant doucement, le reflet métallique de la lune disparaissant sous la vague de sang rougeâtre qui en sortit et qui la tacha tandis que l'homme gargouilla un son sincèrement écoeurant. Fronçant les sourcils et, Adeline reconnût avec agacement Bellec qui se relevait rapidement, rentrant sa lame dans son poignet.

\- Oh, mais pourquoi diable avez-vous fait ça ? J'allais l'avoir ! Râla-t-elle en rangeant son épée avec colère.

\- Mais bien sur, ricana Bellec en levant ses yeux bleus ironiques vers elle. Tu es presque aussi lente que lui, hors face à un ennemi de cette taille, seule ta rapidité te donnera un avantage, merdeuse. Tu n'es qu'à la moitié de ta formation. Tu es encore loin d'être prête. Sans compter que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Tu étais bien concentrée sur son objectif, cette fois, merdeuse. C'est bien. La peur t'éveille, elle ne te paralyse pas.

Adeline leva les yeux au ciel et regarda alors les deux cadavres à ses pieds. Et elle constata qu'elle venait de tuer un homme. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Tout en sachant que ce serait le premier d'une longue liste. Elle en fut quelque peu troublée. Ce n'était pas les premiers cadavres qu'elle voyait, loin de là. Elle ne comptait plus les corps qu'elle devait contourner dans la Cour des Miracles pour rentrer chez elle. Où même celui de sa mère. Elle en avait vu, des cadavres. Mais aucun jusque ici n'était mort de sa main. Cependant, si cela lui fit ressentir une drôle de sensation, elle n'en culpabilisait pas le moins du monde. Cet homme n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer, lui non plus. Après lui avoir fait subir des sévices encore plus ignobles.

Il valait mieux qu'elle s'habitue, de toute manière. Un Assassin tuait. Logiquement.

Elle leva les yeux vers Pierre. Un test. Tout cela était un test pour sa concentration, donc, elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il voulait dire quand il avait indiqué qu'ils allaient bosser sur ça tout de suite. Il avait voulu l'exposer à une situation de danger pour voir comment elle y réagissait. Et elle était assez heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait réussie. C'était étrange… Marguerite avait toujours soigneusement dit et redit qu'elle n'irait pas sur le terrain tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête. Et Bellec faisait son exact opposé en la mettant en danger. Les Maîtres Assassins avait-ils tous une manière différente d'enseigner ? Elle n'aurait pas cru dire ça mais… pour le coup, elle apprécia particulièrement la manière de Bellec. Elle avait aimé ce sentiment d'excitation et de peur qui l'avait envahie face à ces ennemis. Et il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas une seconde perdu son objectif. Elle était restée concentrée.

Un grand sourire alors apparut sur ses lèvres et ce fut au tour de Bellec de froncer les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, merdeuse ? Tu aurais pu mourir ce soir. Et même pire.

\- Oh, non, cela ne serait pas arriver, sourit encore plus grandement Adeline en se balançant d'instinct sur ses pieds. Vous êtes mon Mentor. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cela arriver. Je savais que vous me protégeriez si jamais je ratais mon coup.

Enfin non, elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui tant elle était concentré sur ses cibles, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était le cas. Même si il la méprisait, il ne pourrait pas la laisser mourir. Un Mentor enseignait à son élève à devenir un Assassin mais il devait aussi s'assurer qu'il reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour le devenir.

Bellec plissa ses yeux bleus vers elle, son expression indéchiffrable. Mais il finit par pousser un grognement exaspéré et par secouer la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, ce qui poussa Adeline à sourire encore plus grandement, satisfaite. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa nouvelle arme accrochée à son poignet et elle déclara d'un ton joyeux :

\- J'adore ses trucs. C'est génial.

\- Profite en bien, merdeuse, tout les apprentis n'ont pas la chance de les avoir. J'ai donné la sienne à Arno que très récemment.

Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit à l'idée qu'elle allait pouvoir narguer Arno à ce sujet et elle leva des yeux excitée vers son Mentor, et il comprit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, et il grogna à nouveau mais Adeline crut sincèrement voir l'ombre d'un sourire traverser rapidement ses lèvres avant de disparaître tout aussitôt. Et tout aussitôt, elle le pointa du doigt et s'écria :

\- Ah ah ! Ne faites pas semblant, je vous ai vu sourire ! Vous allez me trouvez de plus en plus drôle avec le temps, vous verrez !

\- Ferme-là, merdeuse.

Adeline se contenta de rire et de basculer sa tête en arrière, regardant les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé maintenant que l'été arrivait sur Paris et il brillait de ses milles petites lumières. Cet étrange. Elle n'aurait pas cru que son premier entraînement avec Bellec se passerait aussi bien et qu'elle en ressortirait avec un tel sentiment d'allégresse. Mais non seulement il venait de lui donner une arme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais en plus il l'avait mise au cœur de l'action. Ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis son arrivé dans la Confrérie. Tout ses sens n'avait appelé qu'à ça. A se mettre en pratique devant un réel danger.

Et ce soir, elle l'avait fait. Elle les avait utiliser, ces sens, afin d'analyser le danger autour d'elle et à comment elle allait l'affronter.

Tout ses sens… même certains dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, pour être honnête. Adeline fronça les sourcils en se rappelant cet étrange phénomène qui lui était apparu, lui causant cette douleur atroce avant de littéralement changer le monde de couleurs autour d'elle… lui indiquant des choses. Lui montrant des choses. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda si elle était folle. Si son esprit ne lui avait pas joué un mauvais tour, du à la peur où à l'adrénaline. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Vraiment pas.

\- Allez, merdeuse, c'est fini pour ce soir. Mais on continuera ainsi. De toute évidence, tu à besoin d'être sur le terrain pour apprendre. Alors tu y seras.

Il entreprit alors de quitter la cour, la dépassant et Adeline ne répondit rien, baissant la tête, quittant le ciel des yeux, l'écoutant à peine bien qu'elle sentit un pincement de joie à l'idée de continuer ses entraînements dehors, avant de le suivre silencieusement en repensant encore à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans les ruelles étroites de l'île Saint-Louis, ses bottes heurtant la terre sec, ses yeux se levèrent sur le dos de Bellec et elle se demanda si il avait déjà connu ça par le passé. Peut-être qu'au court de sa vie, il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de phénomènes. Pouvait-elle lui parler de cela ? Il y a quelques semaines, où même quelques heures, elle n'aurait même pas envisagé de lui dire un mot. Le Vieil Ours Grincheux ne parlait pas, de toute façon. Mais à cet instant, elle avait envie de lui dire. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre.

Où bien il allait la prendre pour une folle. Mais bon, elle l'était un peu, alors ce n'était pas grave.

\- Bellec… commença-t-elle alors qu'ils slalomaient entre quelques ivrognes qui dansaient devant un café en chantant à tue-tête _« Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira ! Les aristocrates, on les pendra ! »_ , il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre avant que… que j'affronte les Extrémistes.

\- Quoi, exactement ? Demanda-t-il sèchement sans se retourner et sans s'arrêter.

\- Ma… vision s'est troublé, continua-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils, se demandant comment elle allait expliquer ça. J'ai eu une douleur violente à la tête et c'est comme si… comme si tout mes sens s'étaient mis à se déployer d'un seul coup, mais avec une ampleur que je n'aurais même pas soupçonner possible. Je voyais… tout. J'entendais tout, jusqu'au plus petit rongeur qui courait autour de nous. Et j'ai eu cette impression… vraiment bizarre que notre monde changeait de couleur, comme si il se teintait d'un voile et que les gens aussi, mais que chacun avait une couleur différente. Et ces couleurs… mon instinct me disait quelque chose de différent à chacune de ces couleurs. Vous, par exemple, je vous ai vu sur le toit. Vous étiez d'une lueur bleuâtre. Et je sentais quelque chose de presque… chaleureux à cette lumière. C'était vraiment étrange.

Bellec s'interrompit brusquement et elle lui rentra dans le dos, son nez se cognant contre sa peau dure et elle marmonna un « aïe » exaspérée, lui jetant un regard noir alors qu'il se retourna vers elle, la fixant silencieusement mais dans l'obscurité où ils était, au beau milieu d'une petite ruelle mal éclairée, elle était incapable de déchiffrer son expression.

\- Cela vous parle ? Demanda-t-elle alors. Je sais que cela paraît dingue dit comme ça, mais c'est vraiment ce que j'ai…

\- Putain de merde, finalement, tu es peut-être plus à ta place avec nous que je ne le pensais, merdeuse, l'interrompit-il dans un rire sec. Ça me parle, oui. Et pas qu'un peu. Encore une chose que nous allons devoir travailler. Mais tu es comme Arno, hein ? C'est inné, chez toi. Tu n'avais jamais eu ça avant ?

\- Arno à ça aussi ? Mais il ne n'en à jamais parler ! Le petit con, il va m'entendre !

Elle était sincèrement vexée que Arno ait gardé un truc pareil pour lui et elle se jura intérieurement de lui donner un coup de pied entre les jambes pour ça, même si elle doutait d'y arriver avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Un jour, elle y parviendrait. Mais il n'empêche que la réaction de Pierre la surprenait. Il n'avait pas l'air réellement surpris, et il parlé… de quelque chose d'inné.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu ça avant, répondit-elle alors, intriguée désormais. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un… une sorte de don ? C'est normal ?

\- Normal, je ne sais pas, merdeuse, mais un don, oui, et en ce qui te concerne, c'est un don exceptionnel. Rare sont ceux qui peuvent l'utiliser comme ça, d'un seul coup. J'ai mis des années à pouvoir le faire.

\- Des années à pouvoir le… vous en êtes capable aussi, alors !

Bellec allait parler, mais de coups de feus se firent alors entendre et Adeline se baissa d'instinct, tandis qu'elle sentit son bras se faire tirer brusquement, tirer par Pierre pour l'attirer vers lui alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir d'où cela venait. Du café qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Des Extrémistes semblait s'amuser avec la poudre à canon, mais elle voyait bien une femme morte sur le sol, la tête ruisselant dans son propre sang alors que les hommes souls riait et que d'autres partait en hurlant.

La première réaction d'Adeline fut de vouloir sortir son épée, la colère l'embrasant à cette vue ignoble et voulant aller faire payer à cet homme ce qu'il venait de faire, maintenant qu'elle était enfin capable de faire quelque chose face à ce genre de monstruosités, mais la main de Bellec lui serrait étroitement le bras et ne la laissait pas bouger, et elle leva des yeux furieux vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi ils n'intervenait pas. Il se contenta de faire un signe de la tête vers un endroit plus loin sur la gauche. Adeline suivit son regard et elle vit alors des gardes nationaux se précipiter vers les Extrémistes. Cela allait rapidement dégénérer. Surtout quand elle entendit l'Extrémiste hurler en soulevant son épée, à la vue des soldats s'approchant vers lui, « vive le roi ! A mort la République ! » avant de se lancer dans la lutte.

\- Choisis soigneusement tes combats, merdeuse, et n'oublie pas que nous agissons toujours dans l'ombre, murmura Pierre dans l'ombre avant de finalement la lâcher, et de s'éloigner du café.

Adeline resta un moment à regarder les soldats lutter contre les Extrémistes, qui semblait également Royalistes, puis finit par détourner le regard, emboîtant alors le pas à Bellec tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer les bruits de la lutte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à cela, mais désormais, elle pouvait y prendre part. Elle n'avait pas encore compris exactement ce que les Assassins comptait faire au cœur de cette Révolution sanglante que subissait leur pays. Elle n'était pas encore un vrai Assassin. Mais dans six mois, ce serait le cas et elle espérait qu'elle en saurait alors plus. Parce qu'ils ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer le fait que leur patrie était en train de brûler de l'intérieur.

Mais Bellec avait raison. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas sauver le monde entier. Elle allait devoir choisir ses combats. Mais quelque part, elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle avait choisi de lutter aux côtés des Assassins. De combattre les Templiers et tout ce qu'ils représentait, même si cela lui semblait encore loin. Elle voulait combattre pour la liberté, quel que soit sa forme, car elle croyait au fait que chacun était libre de penser comme il le souhaitait et de vivre comme il le désirait. Quelques fois, quand elle entendait Arno parler des Templiers, elle sentait toujours une étrange… hésitation chez lui, comme si il avait du mal à réellement condamné ces gens. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il devait avoir ses raisons.

Mais elle n'avait pas ce souci. Elle condamnait tout ce qu'ils représentaient. La dictature. La soumission. Le pouvoir. Adeline soupira alors profondément et fit ce que Pierre venait de faire alors qu'ils s'engouffrait de plus en plus profondément dans les ruelles sombres de Paris, laissant les gardes étouffé cet éclat.

Elle souleva sa capuche, afin de masquer son visage. Car comme le disait l'un de leurs dictons… « Nous agissons dans l'ombre pour servir la lumière. »


End file.
